Things that are no longer allowed to do (FE Special) -Discontinued-
by DrexelDragonz
Summary: Author's Note and Explanation, XD
1. Law 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys! Welcome to my little project! If you read the title then yes it is that. This idea came from someone on Spacebattles named dwennon. The story format, the one shot type story, and etc. dwennon thought of it. Please read it, the original is titled Things Shipgirls no longer allowed to do. If you like Kantai Collection please check it out. CV12Hornet is the one writing and putting it in**

 **I love dwennon's idea. So I ask for his/her permission if I can borrow his/her idea, and he/she said yes! So here we are.**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 1: By the tactician's decree, you are to stop joking about Eliwood and Durandal. It's getting old. Yes, I am talking about you Hector.**

 **-Ostia-**

"Hey, Eliwood!" Hector called out to the red haired Lord who was practicing his swordsmanship. "Hector, what brings you here? Are you going to practice?" Eliwood gave his friend a smile. "No, it's just that. Are you compensating? Durandal is so big." Hector choked, trying to hold in his laughter. Eliwood only sighed. "Hector, that joke is getting old."

"Sorry, I can't help myself, whenever I saw you holding that big ass sword." Hector never finished because he was too busy laughing his ass out. "I shall leave you too that, see you later Hector." Eliwood walks away leaving a laughing Hector behind.

 **-Next Day-**

 **-Castle Ostia Courtyard-**

"So! How was your date with your wife?" Hector asked, he along with Lyn, Eliwood and Mark where having a picnic outside. "It was great, we went for a walk, and then I brought her to a local restaurant."

"So? Did you use your Durandal on Ninian?" Lyn did a spit take covering an unsuspecting Mark with water and Mark for her part ignored it, she was too busy choking on her food. Eliwood was as bright as the fire from Athos's Forblaze. "Hector?!" Eliwood exclaimed aghast at what his best friend said. For Hector's part he was laughing so hard, his face was blue. "There's a dark humor there somewhere Hector." Lyn said passing a glass of water to a blue faced Mark. "Your face! You should have seen it."

"Hector, really, you're a married man. Don't make jokes like that about your friend." Mark said, when she can finally breathe, dabbing her face with a handkerchief, a worried Lyn patting her back. "Or Lyn's going to divorce you."

Hector didn't answer, "Not so funny now." Mark said, with a smirk. "Let's just continue our picnic please. Mark only visits once every month."

But Hector was relentless; he still kept on joking about Durandal. Eliwood talking to Marcus he jokes, Eliwood taking a walk he jokes, Eliwood taking a bath he jokes, Eliwood relieving himself in the bathroom he jokes (The heck Hector!) Finally Eliwood snapped. Yes, kind hearted Eliwood snapped. "I have been putting up with it for days! But no more!"

"Hey, Eliwoo-" Hector never finished his sentence. He falls on his front, sporting an orange sized bump on his head. Behind him was Eliwood, Durandal in hand, looking smug. Off in the distance Lyn saw the event that happened. "Maybe we should've sealed that sword," Lyn said, realization dawns on her face. "We should have done that from the beginning." With a sigh, she walks out.

 **End Note:**

 **And Chapter 1 is done! Thank you for reading. You can pass your own Laws so I can write it. Or you can pass a law and you write it! PM it to me, and I'll post it, and named the one who pass the law and who wrote it.**


	2. Law 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow! 60 views, 1 follow and 1 fav! Kyaa! You guys are awesome! In celebration here's another Law! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 2: The growth potion that Miriel has created is hereby destroyed; you are no longer allowed to produce more and sell them. Yes, I am talking about you Anna.**

"Has anyone seen Miriel?" Chrom looks up from the paper he was holding, and looks around the room. Miriel was one of his advisors, along with Frederick and Robin, but the glasses wearing mage was absent. "My Lord, she has told us that she will not be present today, something about an experiment needed to be proven?" Frederick said, "Seems like it's important to her, so I approved her leave." Robin added in not looking up from the papers he was signing. "It's not something dangerous is it?"

"I don't think so; she said she was working with, a grass, moss, and Elixir." Robin was proven wrong when an explosion rang across the Palace. "What in the name of Naga was that?!" Chrom exclaimed standing up from his throne. The door opened with a bang, a disheveled Cordelia entered, for some reason she was covered in hay. "My Lord! It's an emergency! Miriel created some sort of Potion! And-"

"Cordelia calm down, what did Miriel do this time?" Chrom consoled the wide eyed Pegasus Captain. "It's easier if you see it for yourself! Quick!" They look at each other, shrug their shoulders and run out of the throne room, following Cordelia.

 **-Training Ground-**

"Ahhhhh!"

"It's scarier than Grima!"

"Naga have mercy!"

"Run for your lives!"

Where the screams that was reverberating across the training ground. When Chrom and the others got there, they nearly lost their will and wanted to run away. "Like I'll let a giant bug beat me!" was Sally's battle cry. She charge at the monster, but was swatted away like a bug (the irony).

"Burn it with fire!" Ricken shouted. Before he can even chant a spell, the monster opened its wings blowing away the tome off of the mage's hand "Never mind!" and screamed like a girl. "Did someone say burn it!" Nowi's childish voice joined in the chaos. Her eyes lit up when she saw the giant monster. "Yehey! I got a playmate!" she transformed and tackled monster. "Mother! Calm down!" Na shouted a few seconds later, she abruptly shrieks when she saw her mother's new playmate, a few seconds later she faints.

"My Lord, what are your orders?" Frederick asked not the least bit faze, "I got the antidote!" Miriel exclaimed; she ducked when a screaming Libra passed her head.

"Robin and Ricken I want you to help Miriel with administering the antidote! The others help me distract it!"

"Yes sir!" with a cry they charge the giant monster. "Miriel what do we need to do!" Robin shouted to his fellow mage. "We need to get on its back!"

"Can't we just throw it at that thing?" Ricken said, a girlie shriek was heard in the background, "Now that you mention, we can." Miriel adjusted her glasses. "Okay then. So who's going to throw it?" Robin asked, they look at the monster and then at each other and ready there fist. "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Chrom looks back and saw the 3 mage playing. "For the love of all that is good! Hurry up!" he blocks a kick sent his way. "Just a few more seconds!" Robin shouted, "We don't have a second!" Chrom shouted back. "Ha! I win!" Ricken puts his hands up.

Robin cursed under his breath. "I'll do it then, give me the antidote. Don't blame me if I miss!" Miriel handed it over.

"Don't miss! We only have one!" Miriel said,

"Now you tell me! Way to put the guy on the spot!"

"Wait a minute! Can't we just let Frederick or Cordelia threw it. They freaking throw javelins for a living." Ricken said, making the 2 stop. "Oh yeah. Cordelia!" Robin shouted to the Pegasus Knight, who was chucking Javelins at the monster. "Yeah!" she shouted back. "We need you to do something!"

The Pegasus Knight flew down. "What is it?"

"Throw this potion at that thing!" Robin points at the monster, which was a giant cockroach. "Got it!"

Thanks to Cordelia's perfect (*Snnnrk*) aim. The chaos was finally over. "Miriel, how in Naga's name did you make a growth potion, made out of grass, moss, and Elixir." Chrom said in between breaths. "Scientifically speaking it is impossible, but with a liitle-"

"Don't finish that, this potion is hereby destroyed, burned, lock that recipe away, you are not to make more of this," Chrom said, "You gave my daughter a heart attack!" Chrom pointed at his daughter, who was being given first aid by Lissa. "Very well." Miriel said.

"Is it bad, that things like this are normal around here?" Robin asked. "You're not the only one. Everyone here is crazy!" Cordelia admitted. "Guess I'm going to add a new Law," Robin sighed, "More paper works."

"I'm going to be rich!" Shouted a red haired girl behind a pillar, "Now how to get that recipe." She mumbled, and then sneaked away, giggling all the way. Guess Robin's headache will get much, much worst.


	3. Law 3

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 3: Everyone is to stop making fun of the blue haired Lords. Just because the majority of them are, well blue haired. Their sulking (not) in a pub please get them back. I leave it to you kids/sister.**

The cross roads, also known as place in the middle of all the Fire Emblem World. This was the place where the different Fire Emblem casts come to relax and have fun; here we can see different Fire Emblem characters mingling, from identical Anna's to the kids of the different Lords. But they are not the focus of our story. Our focus is located in the middle of a pub. Situated between a church and a bath house. Inside we can see a group of people drinking, when someone sees them, they point at the group then laugh, and walk away throwing in a few jokes behind them.

"I can't take it anymore! Ike stop being blue and go dye!" Hector slams his armored fist on the table. "Are you implying something with that word? Right back at you, go dye!" Ike said back. "You want a fight!" Hector roared,

"Bring it!" Ike taunted.

"Guys! Calm down. And stop saying the word dye." Marth tried to diffuse the situation. "How about him! Aren't going to ask him to dye?" Ike points at the girlie Lord.

"I was the first series! I have the right to keep my hair blue! You guys came after me! You guys should be the one to dye your hair!" Marth rebutted. "Hell no! I love my blue hair! I got it from you after all!" Chrom joined in. "Good point, Chrom and I can keep our blue hair then!" Marth added,

"You may have saved our series and you may be the first, but you can't make me change my hair color." Sigurd said. "Let's all calm down." Ephraim said, trying to calm the impending storm that is about to happen.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I mean I don't have blue hair." (Ha! Yeah, right.) Ephraim mumbled under his breath, "Father! Here you are!" the door to the pub open, and in came 2 kids, with blue hair. Hector slammed his face on the table, mumbling 'why'

"Lucina? What brings you here?" Chrom asked, "Mother is looking for you. She said to stop drinking with the quote blue hairs, end quote." Lucina said, making quotation marks in the air. "Father, the same can be said for mother. She is looking for you, if you don't come back after 5 minutes, she'll put you on the couch." Seliph said to his Father. Sigurd abruptly stood up, took his son's hand and dash off. "Whipped." Ike said with a smirk. "You can say that because you aren't married yet." Marth smacked Ike on the back of his head.

Another girl came in this time, she was a cute girl, with blue hair and a tome clutched to her chest. "Father!" You might be asking, isn't Lilina Hector's daughter, but why is Hector young. Since Lilina's Hector is dead, young Hector decided to adopt her, since Lyn doesn't want to have a kid yet. (Yeah, let's go with that. And they share the same world anyway.) "Lilina, what is it?"

"Can you take me to the festival! Please!" and came the dreaded puppy eyes, the eyes that can make a bandit join in your army, the eyes that can recruit the enemy. It punched through Hector's hardened chest. "Anything for my daughter!" Hector carried his daughter bridal style and run faster than a speeding Pegasus. "I shall be on my way as well; I do not want my wife to be angry. Lucina let us go."

"Yes, Father." And they walked out. "So, since the power of wife and daughter, triumphs over anything. What now?" Ike asked, "Now we go home." Marth said, standing up. "Wait that's it?! Where's the brawl! (Get it.) Where's the fight!" Ike exclaimed, that's the reason he was riling up Hector. "That's because unlike you, we have a wife."

"I don't." Ephraim added in, Eirika slam the door open, suprising the occupants of the room. "Brother! I need your help! L'Arachel covered the entire castle in Pegasus feathers and Tar!"

"What! How did she do that?" Ephraim asked, "Its L'Arachel! You don't question L'Arachel!"

"Good point!" and they run to the direction of the Outrealm gates. "Farewell Ike, let us see each other again." With a flourish of his cape he exits the pub, "Did he really have to do that?" Ike looks at his still full mug of Ale. "Wasn't this meeting supposed to be how we're going to stop everyone from making fun of us?" Ike asked to no one in particular. "Meh, its Fire Emblem." He chugs the mug, and ordered another one.


	4. Law 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and awesome Laws! XD**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 4: Yes Platoon 7's leader Kris is OP, so do not disturb him, and don't ask him the secret to his strength, and when he says 'want to do it with me', say no. You will die.**

A nameless random generic soldier (Too long, let's call him poor soul.) Poor soul was a new recruit in the Althean Army. After the hero lord Marth defeated Medeus, again. The land celebrated; there was party, a drunken Ogma, a drunken Wyvern and cheese. The veterans shivered whenever that topic was brought out. 'Wonder what happened?' Poor soul asked himself. Not thinking on where he was going, he ended up on the training grounds. And found himself not alone. There in the middle was Marth's trusted Aid and Platoon 7's leader. With a single swipe of his sword, he saw the training dummy fly. "Whoa." Poor soul mumbled.

"Nice work Kris!" he looks at who that voice belongs to, and saw a girl with red hair. It was the Tactician Katarina, who fought alongside Marth. "You think Lord Marth will forgive me for all the destroyed dummies?"

"Don't worry; he'll probably joke about it." Katarina said with a laugh. She looks in the direction of poor soul. "Hey, are you a new recruit?" Poor soul was caught off guard; he didn't think a lowly soldier like him would be noticed by one of the heroes. "Yes, Ma'am!" Poor soul answered with a salute. "Come closer." With wary steps he stops in front of the 2. "You look a little thin?" Katarina asked, "Well, he passed Jagen's test, he must be strong." Kris added, "Your right."

'This is my chance.' Poor soul thought, ever since he heard of the stories, he's been dying to know how they were so strong, especially Sir. Kris.

"Uhm, Sir. Kris, what's the secret to your strength?" Poor soul asked, making the 2 stop and look at him. "Secret? There's no secret. All I did was train, train and train. Speaking of training, I was about to do one now! Want to do it with me?"

Poor soul's eyes widen, one of his hero just asked him to train with him. How can he say no to that! "No, don't do it kid," Katarina said with wide eyes, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Poor soul scoffs; it's just training what the worst that can happen? "Yes!" Poor soul ignored the tactician, if there's one thing you don't do, is ignore the tactician. Katarina's palm went to her face. "Your funeral, I'll wish you luck," Katarina said, "Kris go easy on him, I'll prepare the healers." With those words Katarina walks out of the training grounds. "So let's start! Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

 **-3 Hours Later-**

"No! Mercy! No more!" Poor soul begged, regret clearly seen on his face. He should have listened to the smart tactician. "Nonsense we're just warming up!"

"Warm up!" Poor soul screamed, "Next is log carrying! We are circling around the palace." Off to the side, Katarina was watching the torture being inflicted on the poor, poor soul. "You should always listen to the Tactician," she said with a smirk. "You should have called me after 6 hours; you do know Kris can last up to 10 hours right?" Malicia said, boredom clearly heard in her voice. "Sorry, wanted to see the poor recruit get beaten." Katarina said, with laugh.

"Your sadism is leaking out Kat." Malicia said, "Whoops, sorry. Should I stop my boyfriend?" Katarina said, "Yes you should, we don't want one of the recruit to die due to exhaustion."

"But,"

"No buts, Sir. Jagen will be in your throat if he finds out about this." Katarina's shoulder slump in defeat. "You can release all that pent up sadism, when you and Kris go to your room." Katarina perked, "Your right." Katarina said, and went to the training duo. "I'll pray for you Kris." Malicia said.

 **Thank you for reading!  
**


	5. Law 5

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 5: The second promoted OP Cavaliers are to stop fighting on who was the better Lord. Your fights are deadlier than all the evil dragons combined.**

The Death Arena, named for its bloodshed. This place has held monstrous fight to the death, covering the ground with blood. But the dragon Gods found it to disgusting, so they converted it into the Pony Arena. Where the characters can ride their Horses (a lot of them) and be happy.

The cavaliers where having fun, from chasing each other, and running into the sunset. But the other side not so much. Power was emanating from that direction.

All of the OP and overused (by beginners) 2nd class cavalier where arguing on who has the best Lord. "Lord Marth is better than your Lords, he defeated a dragon!" Jagen said,

"News flash Old man! All our Lords defeated a dragon!" Marcus said, "Ha, your calling him old, but you are old yourself Old Man! And we didn't defeat a dragon, we defeated a God!" Titania pointed out smugly. "Lord Eirika is better!" Seth joined in, "That is false! Lord Chrom is better." Frederick said,

"Your Lord doesn't even know how to dress right! What's with that one shoulder sleeve?" Marcus rebutted, Frederick clutch his chest. "You dare make fun of my Lord's gallant figure!"

"Ha! He just said Gallant!" Seth said, Oifey only sighed, he was talking to children, and he taught Jagen was mature. "Let's all work this out with a duel. Winner has bragging rights?" Oifey told his fellow Paladins. "I agree, fighting is always the best way to show results." Frederick agreed,

"I am so going to win this; unlike you guys I'm young!" Titania boasted. "Hey! I'm young too!" Seth said,

They all agreed and rode their respective horses. "Shit! The OP's are going to fight! Run for your lives!" Franz screamed, prompting the other Cavaliers to evacuate the premises.

A dramatic wind swept through the Arena, the fighters formed a circle away from each other. Like a predator they waited, waited on who was going to make the first move.

A crow landed in the middle of the circle. "Edgar where are you!" a shout was heard from the distance. Hearing this, the crow flew. Seeing that as the signal they spur their horses, Lances at ready. "For our Lords!" where there single battle cry. The blast radius was so strong that it shook the very universe itself.

The respective Lords felt the power, "Where is that coming from?" Marth asked, "You felt it too?" Ike said, "Yeah." Eliwood agreed. "I know this, I can't remember where?" Eirika asked, making Ephraim nod. "Ditto." Chrom said. The door slammed open. "My Lord! It's an emergency!" Amelia shouted, "Amelia what's wrong!" Eirika went to comfort the shaking girl. "Paladin, Overpowered!"

"Shit!" Ike said, and run out of the building. Realizing what Paladin and OP means, all the Lord stood up and run. "Where are they?"

Off in the direction of the arena a mighty wind blew, "Over there! Those thunder clouds are a dead giveaway."

 **-Arena-**

"What in the name of Naga is going on?" Marth yelled, clutching his smooth hair. There in the middle of the storm where multiple pair of glowing red eyes. Two lance met each other, producing a gust of wind that sent the Lords cape billowing. "They're demons!" Eirika shrieked. A menacing laugh was heard a demonic looking lance, swept through the other fighters. They stopped it with their own. Attacks were exchanged, every blow made the typhoon bigger. Shadows where appearing behind the respective Paladin's back, it was a picture of hell.

"So, who's going to stop them?" Ike asked, no way in hell was he going in there.

"Not me."

"Nu-uh!"

"I'd rather eat my shoe than go in there!"

"Seconded!"

"I'd rather fight multiple Nergal's and a dragon than go in there!"

They all stopped when they saw all of them discard their respective weapons. "Whew, guess the fight is over." Ike said, he was proven wrong when all of them clutched a killing edge, the shadows circled the swords transforming it into a mass of pure darkness. "Shit! I am out of here!" Ephraim said, and run away his sister following. "Seconded!" all of them said and run away. "AHH!" the following blow, completely destroyed the arena and the surrounding forest and buildings.

Lesson learned; don't put all OP characters in one place. It will defy all logic and make you lose sense of what is right and wrong. "So, we agree to never leave those 6 alone again?" Robin asked the people surrounding the table. "Agreed" Katarina, Soren, and Mark along with the other Lords nod. "This meeting is adjourned."

They all took their injured subordinates and entered their respective Outrealm gates. "So Frederick, what did we learn today?" Chrom asked the paladin, who was sporting a black eye. "That the six of us make the bestest of friends!" Frederick chirped, Chirped!

"I don't know anything anymore." Robin rubs his forehead.

 **End Note: And they all live happily ever after, not**


	6. Law 6

**Author's Note: enjoy! Yes, rinse and repeat Author's Note! hahaha**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 6: No one is allowed to stalk the main character and or the Avatar. Yes Tharja that means you.**

"This work belongs to you Chrom! Why do I have to do it?" Robin slammed the 2 feet tall stack of papers on Chrom's table. "Because you're the Grandmaster!" Chrom said, "You fool!" Robin slapped Chrom on the face. "You're the King! Do your duty right!"

"Ouch! That actually hurt!" Chrom exclaimed, rubbing his sore cheeks. "It's your entire fault."

"Fine, fine I'll do it. Are you happy?" Robin nods, "Finally! Freedom!" he slammed the door open, breathing in fresh air. Behind the box was a certain black mage, watching his Precious. (Even in medieval times, Yandere archetype is already a thing).

"My precious. My precious, precious Robin." Tharja murmured with a creepy smile. "You'll be mine, ehehe."

Robin abruptly stop, "My stalker senses are tingling. It's her!" he bit his finger nail, thinking of different ways on how to lose her.

Robin closes his eyes and breathes in, after a few seconds he opens them, and made a break for it, running in the direction of the barracks. "Oh Robin, you can't escape me." Tharja said, licking her lips and followed Robin, proving that you can run really fast in those really revealing clothes. "My precious!"

Robin looks back and saw a monster, not just any monster. It looked like demented spider, tongue sticking out. "Ahhhh!" Robin shrieked, the Grandmaster that sacrificed himself to defeat Grima, that didn't even bat an eye in the face of a dragon, shrieked because of his stalker, you learn new things every day.

"Save me!" he screamed,

 **-Inside the barracks-**

"My Robin senses are tingling, his in danger!" Vaike looked up from his poker game with Gauis and Gregor, when he heard Sthal's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I have no time to lose! To the Horse Mobile." he took his lance and run outside. "What's a mobile?" Vaike asked no one in particular. "Dunno." Gauis mumbled.

 **-Later-**

"The evil has been vanquished!" Sthal exclaimed, hands on his hips laughing. A kneeling Robin was on his heel, and a passed out Tharja in front of him.

This was the scene that the Shepherd's saw, "Welp, that's that."

"Wow, you guys didn't even but an eye, is this normal?" Yanfey, who was visiting for a while said. "Yep, this is normal."

Yanfey decided he doesn't want to know.


	7. Law 8

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 8: Please refrain from comparing Ryoma to a lobster, even if his armor makes him look like one, it's a bit disrespectful, even if he doesn't react to it too much.** ****

It all started great for the first prince of Hoshido. He started off by waking up at exactly 5:00 am, went to the bath prepared for him by the maids, dried himself, and wore his over-complicated armor. (Really, how do you freaking wear that?)

He sat himself in front of the mirror, opened a circular plastic like thing, and one-by-one he gelled (I know it's medieval, but this a parody, so anything is possible.) his hair, measuring each and every one, to get that right spikes everywhere. After 2 hours of painstakingly gelling each hair, he was done. He dons his head armor, checks himself one's more. With a nod he stands up and exits his room. "Another perfect day! Nothing can go wrong!"

He just jinxed himself.

 **-Hoshido Plaza-**

Today on Ryoma's schedule was a meet and greet, checking his people, asking if they need anything and etc.

When a kid came over to him, he kneels down "Hey, what is it you need child?"

"Hey, mister. Why do you look like a lobster?" Ryoma's smile never disappeared from his face. That's how awesome he is. "Well, child this is actually an armor that was based from the dragon that protects Hoshido. Calling it 'like a lobster' is disrespectful."

"Wow, I can't believe he can say that lie with a straight face." Takumi whispered to his sister. "Why does nii-san have that armor anyway?" Sakura asked, "When we were kids, he thought it was cool." Hinoka answered.

"Oh! Is that so? Sorry mister."

"It's okay child, do not say that again."

 **-Palace-**

"So? You are the new recruit, what is your name soldier." The soldier stood up straight, (I can't think of anything so let's call him Random soldier). "RS Your majesty."

"Very well, welcome to the army. Any question soldier?"

"Just one, your majesty." RS said, "Why does your armor look like a lobster?" Ryoma's brow twitch, behind him he can hear his siblings holding in their laugh. "Soldier, this is actually an armor based from the dragon that protects Hoshido."

"Utter lies." Takumi deadpanned.

"Hush, brother."

Let's just say RS got a scolding.

From paper signing, to dinner. All the new maids and soldier that came to the castle asked the question 'Why do you like a lobster'. Finally after dinner, he went to his room, pulled a scroll titled Law. He dips a feather pen in ink, and added a law. "Saizo!" Ryoma called, a ninja appeared kneeling down, "I want you to give this to the minister! Make it official!"

The ninja nods and disappear. "Finally, this will end it!"

 **-A week later-**

It didn't stop, it got worst. So Ryoma, with all the dignity he has left, put up with it. Looks like the King title, is not respected.

 **Fin.**


	8. Law 9

**Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 9: Makalov, I'm afraid that at the request of General Geoffrey and your sister Marcia, I have put a temporary restriction on gambling in Crimea as you are unable to control your wasteful gambling impulse and may keep you from being able to support your wife, Astrid. Hopefully, you won't have nearly as much trouble with debts this way. You are free to leave the kingdom if you do not agree.**

 **Signed by Queen Elincia of Crimea (I am terribly sorry)**

"Black Jack! I win bitches!" Makalov's eye twitches, when he lost yet again. "One more round bitch!" Makalov yelled, slamming his fist on the table. The spectator's roared in agreement. "Makalov, I think you have a gambling addiction." Geoffrey said, with a sweat drop. He was forced to look for him, thanks to a certain addict's wife that threatened him, with the parting words of 'I will shoot you with this bow until you look like a porcupine, I don't care if your older'.

"Addiction! I do not have an addiction!" The eye bags, smell of booze, and clothes that he has been wearing since yesterday is not an indication, nope not at all. "Yup, you're an addict."

"I am not!" after saying that, he smoked some weed, and turn back to his game. "I need to stop this before it gets to out of hand, and if I don't Astrid is going to turn me into a walking pin cushion." He shivered when he remembered that demonic looking horse kick Devdan on the face, it took 4 healing staves to heal that broken face and ribs, and the dozens of Arrows that punctured his entire being didn't help.

He fish out something from his pocket, the magical device that is called a cell phone, screw messenger birds. He scroll down and called a certain Queen. "Hello, this is voice mail; please leave a message."

"Hey, your majesty I have a favor to ask you."

 **-2 days later-**

"What do you mean gambling is banned!" Makalov shouted to the bar keeper, the occupants were rioting outside. "I'm sorry! But, it's the Queens orders! I'm only following."

"Shit! Who did this?"

"I did." Makalov looks at the door and saw Geoffrey leaning on the door frame, with his arms cross. "You!"

"Me! You're turning into a gambler, spending all your money, and you keep borrowing money that the invoice practically covered your room!"

"Yeah! So I am bringing you back to your wife!" Marcia appeared from behind Geoffrey, causing him to sweat. "Heya Sis! How's it going?"

"Don't Heya sis me! Now that gambling is banned you are coming with me to look for a job!" Marcia pulled Makalov by the ear, and exits the tavern.

"Why did Astrid marry a guy like that?" Geoffrey said, "Good thing I'm not married."

 **-Castle Crimea-**

"No problem sir Geoffrey! I was happy to help." Elincia said, ending the call. "So? Did Makalov throw a fit?" Lucia asked, her stoic brother was reading a book. "I hope he forgives me!" Elincia wailed, "Your too nice." Lucia said with a sigh.


	9. Law 10

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **Law 10:** **Camilla, will you please stop coddling me in front of everyone. I am already married to Azura and you already have a husband. I do not want Azura to think I am cheating on her or Ryoma to think you are cheating on him.**

 **-Signed by Lord Corrin-**

"Corrin!" Camilla's voice echoed through the palace.

'Shoot! Is it that time already!' panicked, Corrin did what a sane man will do in a situation that involves over affectionate sister, alone in a castle and no one to help you. He high tailed it out of there. But alas, it was never meant to be. He only made it a few feet before a black blur tackled him to the ground.

With a thud him and the blur fall to the ground, he found his face being suffocated by a pair of something. He knows what it is, but he dare not say it.

"Corrin, you're as cute as a button today!"

"Hello, sister. It's so good see you too." He tried to say but the chest turned it into. 'hmmp gmnehm hghmmp.'

"Sister! Let him go! He can't breathe." Never has Elise's voice sound so good. "Oh!" She lets him go, making him land with a yelp.

"But he was so cute! I couldn't help myself." Camilla said with a pout. "You always find him cute sister." Leon's voice join in the conversation, Corrin was ignoring them; he was too busy breathing in life giving oxygen.

"That's because he is! But Shiro is cuter! Don't worry about that sweetie."

"Mother?!" Shiro exclaimed, embarrassed that his mother called him cute. "But you are!"

"Succumb to it cousin, once Auntie calls you like that, it's forever stuck," Forrest said with a sigh, "she calls me bon bon cousin, at least cute is better."

"Wait? Mom calls you bon bon?" Shiro asked, "Yes, yes she does." Forrest said dejectedly, making Shiro wince. "Ouch,"

"Yeah, ouch." They look at Camilla and saw her hugging Kamui, again. "I give up, where's Xander and Ryoma when you need them!" Leon puts his hands up,

"Well, they are Kings! Of course they're busy!" Elise interjected, "Uncle Sumeragi, and Father are busy. So they're force to stand in for them."

"They're nothing more than a drunkard, they're probably somewhere in the outrealms," Leon said, ignoring the blue faced Kamui reaching for him.

'Elise your my only hope!' he change the direction of his hand. "Sorry Bro, once Sis gets like that, she's as stubborn as a barnacle." Elise looks away, Kamui shook a fist at their direction, the message was clear, 'Traitor!'

"Mother! Let go of uncle, what will Aunt Azura and Father think if they found you doing that!" Shiro scratched his head; Forrest was talking to her Aunt. "They ignore it." Leon said,

"Eh?" Shiro said confuse.

"They know Camilla by now, and what she can do. You can ask your Father about that." Leon continued,

"Yeah, if you bother her she'll bust out her Wyvern. The last time someone did, that person was in so much trauma that he forgot his name." Elise giggled when she saw Corrin tried to futilely remove Camilla of off him.

Forrest and Shiro look at each other; they shrug and return to watching their Uncle turn limp in Camilla's arms. "May you rest in peace Uncle." The 2 clamp their hands together and offered a prayer.


	10. Law 11

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the review and views guys! It makes me so happy! Here's the next one!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 11: If you share holy blood, Major or Minor, you are too closely related and can't date. So stop asking me out Julia! We have the same mother for Naga's sake!**

 **-Signed by Lord Seliph of Chalpy-**

"Seliph!"

"Get away from me woman!" Seliph shouted behind him, a really determined half-sister not far behind. "But I love you!"

"Is that in a sibling way or the other way!" Seliph yelled, "Both!" Julia stated nonchalantly. "Are you mad sister! We're half siblings!"

"Blood is not important in the name of love!" Julia declared, "Why!" Seliph shouted to the heavens, cursing his ancestors. His only form of salvation was his Father. So running he made his way to the throne room, hoping his father is there.

"Cousin run while you can! I'll hold her off!" Leif shouted stopping in front of him. "Thank you cousin! May you survive!" and run fast him.

"Cousin Julia! I hold this road! You shall not pass!" he brandished his sword, not a second later a scream was heard behind Seliph. "Leif!" Seliph exclaimed when he saw his Cousin sail to the air. "Wait? Isn't this the second floor!" he said in realization.

"I'm okay!" a bang was heard a second later. "So not okay!"

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain! I'll get to father!" with those words, a surge of power went into his veins. He roars and run faster than ever. "It's futile brother~, I will find you! And I will love you!" Julia shouted, Seliph turned into a corner and run smack dab on Althena's armored chest. He did a back flip worthy of a prince.

"Seliph? What are you doing? And have you seen my brother?" He ignored his cousin and run, holding a hand on his bleeding nose. "What was that about?"

"Cousin, have you seen Seliph?" (I know they aren't cousins, but they treat her as one.) she looks back and saw Julia looking left and right. "Yeah, he went that way." She pointed behind her. "Thank you!" she gives her a hug and waved goodbye, following the direction of where Althena pointed. She groans rubbing the bridge of her nose. "How am I related to those 2? I mean 1."

"Oh Seliph~"

"Damn you Althena!" Seliph shouted, "Brother!"

Seeing the throne room door brought tears to Seliph's beautiful face, he yelps when he was tackled to the ground. "Finally!" Julia squealed rubbing her cheeks on her brother's back. "No!"

"We can love each other brother! I know someone who married his cousin! So it's totally applicable to us!"

In another universe, Azura and Corrin sneezed.

"So sleep tight!" casting a sleeping spell, Seliph went limp below her. Carrying him on her shoulders, she makes her way to her room.


	11. Law 12

**Author's Note: XP**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 12: Please don't blame Prince Takumi for everything.**

It all started as a normal day for Prince Takumi. He wakes up feeling the sun in his face, takes a bath prepared by the palace maid, put on his over complicated clothes, brushes his hair for 2 hours, ties it for 30 minutes, and he ties another tie on the end of his ponytail for 15 minutes, because he can't reach it (seriously how do you brush a hair that long?), just another day for the Prince.

After the grueling 3 hours of tying his hair he checks himself in the mirror, and nods when he saw everything was perfect. "Another day of peace!" he slams the sliding door open and made his way to the dining hall. He just jinxed himself.

 **-Dining Hall-**

The cluttering of utensils and chopsticks dominated the room, in the table where the Princes and Princesses of Hoshido were occupying. Sakura was telling her sister Hinoka about her adventure with Elise, complete with complicated hand movements. Ryoma was digging into his lobster, not a care in the world. Takumi was sitting picture perfect example of a proper royalty.

After breakfast Takumi did his normal routine, thinking that everything was going to be great today.

 **-Hinoka's Room-**

"Where is it?!" HInoka yelled, turning tables, tatami, and futon looking for something. "Onee-sama! What is it?" Sakura exclaimed opening the door to her sister's room.

"Have you seen my bracelet? You know the one Xander gave me?"

"Are you on your way to Nohr?"

"Yeah! Xander told me there was an emergency. Shit! I have no time for this! I'm going! I blame Takumi for this!"

"Itarashai!" Sakura waves to her running sister. "Eh? Why Takumi nii-sama?"

 **-Throne Room-**

Ryoma sigh, slumping on the throne. His father was the one suppose to be ruling, he just has to have that honeymoon with mother. "Your Majesty! All the scroll and ink's disappeared from the storage room." An old man said, pushing the door open. "It's Takumi's fault." Ryoma said, not listening. "Eh?"

 **-Nohr Castle-**

Elise was running in the hallway when she tripped on something. "Ouch! I fell, I blame Takumi!"

 **-Valla Castle-**

"Ouch!" Kamui exclaimed, holding his foot. "Who was the one that left that table there?"

"It was Takumi's fault." Azura said, not looking up from her book. 'I forgot about that.' was the thought running in her head.

 **-Hoshido Archery Range-**

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay my Lord?" a soldier asked, "You've been sneezing a lot lately. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, wonder why I keep sneezing."


	12. Law 13

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thanks for pointing that out, fixed it!**

 **Mike AZ 2: No problem!**

 **Draxien: Thanks!**

 **Lyra Melody: I feel sorry for those 2, love that idea.**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem.**

 **Elibe Law no. 2 - Yes, Matthew made a band while you're away. No, we don't know how Matthew and Legault convince Jaffar to be their lead singer. The Army likes it. And the band wanted to do a world tour. So I approve!**

 **-Signed by Lord Hector of Ostia- *Mark took a pen and crossed out the words***

 **REJECTED! *was written in Bold Letters on top of Approve***

 **-Signed by Master Tactician Mark-**

It all started when Matthew was bored, "I'm so bored!" he wailed slumping in his sit. Then inspiration struck him. "I'll start a band! Now all I need are band members, and I know who to get!"

 **-Outside-**

"Legault! Please start a band with me!" Matthew was on his knees, begging his assassin friend. "Finally! Something to do! Do you know ever since the war is over, everything got boring?"

"I know right!" they high-five. "Now, we need a basis, you're on drums, I'm on Guitar, and a singer."

"I know who to get!" Legault said, and then beckoned Matthew to follow him.

 **-Castle of Evilness-**

"You want to take my son to what?" Nergal said, looking at the 2 assassin skeptically. "Mind if we borrow Jaffar, we want to start a band! And Jaffar's voice is awesome!" Matthew reasoned, "Hmm, well he has been cooped up ever since you've killed me," Nergal said, "Okay then, wait a moment."

"JAFFAR! Come down here!" Nergal shouted, "What is it grandpa!" Nino was the one who answer, Jaffar was next to her. "I know you guys are married, but do you really have to be together 24/7?"

"Daddy approves! Don't worry." Nino said, "Where's Ray and Lugh?" Nergal asked. "In their room, playing Super Smash Bros."

"Anyway, your husband is needed, now get!" Nergal pointed at the 2 waving assassins.

"So what do you guys need?" Nino asked when they were finally outside. "Jaffar, will you be our lead singer!" Jaffar said nothing, "He's saying no." Nino said, "I'll give you this cool matching sun glasses." He pulls out 3 aviator glasses. Jaffar said nothing, "Double no. You guys have anything better?" Nino asked, "We'll get Serra off your back for a month." Jaffar said nothing, "He's saying to make it 3 months." Nino said, scratching her head. "It's a deal!" Nino shook Matthew's hand. "Look at Jaffar! You made him so happy!" they look at him and saw his face was blank. "His happy? You guys are way too close." Legault deadpanned.

 **-Matthew's Room-**

"Now we need a name." Matthew taps the board with a mark. They were having their meeting in Matthew's room, also known as the Matthew Cave. "Jaffar is too OP!" Legault said, "Nope!"

"I know! Jaffar is the strongest assassin in FE 7" Nino said,

"Rejected!" Matthew threw his marker at Legault. "Why me!"

"We need something better, good suggestions by the way. But we need something that will strike at their hearts. I know!" Matthew pulls out a paper out of nowhere and begins to write. "We will be called the Dave Matthews Band! I'm a genius." actually his not, he listened to one of their song, so his hooked. And he likes them because the name Matthew is in their band name.

"Who's Dave?" Nino and Legault asked, "None of your concern! Nino you know how to play the base?"

"Yeah! Lugh, Ray, me and Jaffar always play band mania!"

"You're our base, now let's get some practice."

 **-After 5 hours-**

"Hello everyone! Sorry for getting you guys to come here!" Matthew said on the microphone.

"You freaking kidnapped us!"

"Isadora and I were on a date!"

"We didn't come here!"

The entire Fe 7 cast yelled, at the stage. That was actually just boxes put together, with the sign Dave Matthew's Band below. "But Jaffar is going to sing!" That quieted them down, Jaffar was going to sing, they have to see this.

So Matthew, Legault and Nino bust some rocking music with Jaffar in the front, microphone in hand not moving, or speaking.

"It's so beautiful."

"I can't believe someone can sing like that!"

Where the murmurs of the crowd. After the music everyone cheered, "That was awesome!" Matthew exclaimed, Jaffar was still stoic. "Hey, do you think we should do a world tour?"

"Yeah, let's do that. Everyone loved it after all."

"I approve!" Hector's voice was heard, and so the Dave Matthew's Band begun their world tour. That was abruptly stop when Heath, Florina, Farina, and Fiora came back each carrying a person. "Here they are Lady Mark." They dropped the 4 on the ground with a thud. "What was that for! We were going to share our music."

"You guys have jobs you need to do. Go back to them. Tacticians Orders." So with that, the tour was canceled. But, never fear they will get that tour. For they are the Dave Matthew's Band.


	13. Law 14

**Author's Note: I'm back! Thank you for the wait! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem.**

 **Law 14: L'Arachel, kidnapping kids and forcing them to follow you around is not allowed. Ewan, Ross, Franz, Myrr and Amelia, good job on not going.**

 **-Signed by Lord Ephraim-**

"You lied to me Ewan!" Ross wailed, pointing at the fire tome in his hand. "It's not my fault!" Ewan said, clutching his own Tome. Ross was curious and wanted to try using one. So a reluctant Ewan decided to indulge his fellow kid, but it was proving to be difficult. "I told you, concentrate, feel the words in the book, then Fire!" He thrust his hands forward, releasing a ball of fire.

"I give up." Ross throws the book away, "Hey! That was a perfectly good tome!" Ewan said, smacking Ross on the head with the book he was holding. They were still bickering when Franz and Amelia saw the 2.

"Hey Guys! What you doing?"

"Bickering!" They both screamed, "Yeah, it's not obvious." Franz deadpans, "Can i join!" They look up and saw Myrr flying above them. "Sure!" Amelia beckoned her to come down. Franz was already done consoling the two kids. And then like an ingrain reflex, they form a circle (They are kids after all). "So! Since all the kids are here, you guys want to play!" Amelia started,

"Let's play Dota!" Ross and Ewan said at the same time.

"But Myrr will have the advantage! She's freaking good at that game!" Franz rebutted, making the 2 droop,

"Good point."

"Not my fault I'm awesome!" Before they can continue, a shadow blurred pass them, and they felt something carry them. The next thing they knew they weren't in the castle anymore, instead they were in the middle of nowhere, still in a circle. "What just happened?" Amelia was the first to ask.

"Are you ready kids?" They all look up and saw L'Arachel who was in a pointing position; her horse had a bored look on its face. "Uuuuhhh..." was there intelligent answer. "That'll do! Want to go on an adventure!"

They all look at each other, then back at L'Arachel. "Sure, we were bored anyway."

After reciecing the confirmation from the kids, L'arachel for the life of her started singing; she must have really been bored. "Alright! Come on bamanos! Everybody let's go! Come on let's get to it! I know that we can do it! Where are we going?"

"We were going to follow you! Don't tell me you don't know?" Amelia asked, "Let's ask the map!" She pulls out a bound up Colm out of nowhere. "Map, where are we supposed to go?" L'Arachel asked, she was answered with a "Mhhhhpppggg!"

"I see! We have to go to the dessert, then the mountains then back to Renais, repeat it with me kids!" The kids all have a blank look, regretting that they said yes, and they haven't even took their first step.

"Want to play Super smash." Amelia said, walking away. Turns out they were only outside the castle."Agreed." Ewan and Ross followed. Myrr and Franz turns out were already gone. "What is wrong with kids these days, all about video games? What is wrong with this generation?" L'Arachel said exasperated, unbeknownst to her a pissed off Colm was behind her. Much chaos ensues.


	14. Law 15

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thank you for pointing that out!**

 **Mike AZ 2: No problem!**

 **Draxien: Thanks!**

 **Lyra Melody: I feel sorry for those 2, love that idea! I am definitely doing it.**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was though out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me; I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 15: The 'I have the prettier wife' and 'my wife is stronger' sentence are never to be said again. Some of the Lords are shallow, and they will punch you on the littlest of things.**

"My wife is more beautiful!"

"Bah! My wife is beautiful!"

Where the shout that can be heard from inside the tavern, "Why me!" the barkeeper exclaim, cowering under a table. Why is it always his place?

The sound of glass breaking was heard, that was Hector punching Sigurd in the face ccausing him to fly and destroy the glass case. "Ha! You-" he never finished, because Hector just got gut punch, making him fly and land, breaking a table. The people, who were really smart, evacuated the premises. If there was one thing you don't do is get in between are 2 Lords fighting.

"What is going on here?" Marth exclaimed Chrom and Corrin behind him. They were just going for a drink, when they saw the tavern in chaos, and in the middle of it where 2 person that was wrestling on the floor.

"My. Wife. Is. Prettier." Hector said, in between words while punching Sigurd. "No! Mine is!" Sigurd kneed Hector making him stop; he rolls out of the way. "Really, another pointless fight. You guys are Kings! You're supposed to be dignified!" Marth tried to stop the 2 but was punch in the face. "Shut up!" and they continue fighting.

"I don't know why you guys are fighting; I mean my wife is more beautiful." Corrin said, confuse. "You should've never said that." Chrom ducked at the nearest table, the next thing Corrin knew he was on the floor, sporting a black eye. "That's it!" Corrin roars and joins the fight. "Great x10 grandpa! Are you okay?" Chrom asked, a limp Marth in his arms. "I'm okay! Great x10 grandchild."

"At least mine wasn't brainwashed and had a kid with another man!" Hector shouted,

"You fucker!" Sigurd roared and punches Hector in the face.

"Ha! At least my wife's families weren't poisoned!" Corrin said, punching Hector in the gut.

"You are related!" Sigurd and Hector both said, tackling Corrin on the floor.

"That's it; this is getting to out of hand! We are stopping this!" Marth said, standing up. "Yeah….no." Chrom deadpans. He was not going in that brawl. "There is only one way, to stop this! Ha! You small fries, your wife is no match against Caeda."

Not a second later, Marth was on the floor, being beaten up. "Yeah, thought so." Chrom docks when a chair flew through his head. "What is going on here?" This time Ryoma and Xander comes in, "What the fuck is going on!"

"Who has the better waifu brawl!" Chrom answered, the 2 new Lords in the series cringe. Waifu brawl where bloody, a single comment will make you land in either a healer's tent or a broken brain.

"Good thing you didn't join!" Ryoma said with a strain smile, he flinch when he saw his brother fly through a wall, leaving a Corrin shaped hole,

Marth was being stepped on. "We've got to stop this! Camilla will kill these guys if she finds out what happened to our brother!" Xander exclaimed, fear can be clearly heard in his voice, they shiver. They don't want a Yandere Camilla storming this place. "I'll call Deirdrei!" Chrom volunteered, fishing out his phone. "I'll get Lyn!" Ryoma did the same.

"Hey, Deirdrei! It's your husband he's-." Chrom begun but was cut off, "I'm on my way!" the next thing he knew Derdrei was beside her, phone still in hand. "What's the problem?"

"Waifu brawl!" Chrom yelled,

"Shit! I need another one to stop this!"

"Lyn is on the way!" Ryoma said, putting his phone down, the door to the tavern was suddenly blown off its hinges. "I heard it's a Waifu brawl! Deirdrei! Maneuver, Alpha 1!" Lyn shouted drawing Mani Katti and Sol Katti of her hips,

"Got it!" the 3 lords knowing what was going to happen, runs away as fast as their legs can carry them.

"So, how much do you think is the damage?" Chrom asked, hands on his knees, breathing hard. "Nothing a 2 Lords can pay," Xander choked out in between breathes, the earth suddenly shook, making the 3 fall on the ground.

There on the horizon was a giant mushroom cloud, the cross roads Village obliterated off the map. "It's a good thing the people evacuated!" Chrom said, "They're to use to this kind of things after all."

Ryoma only nods in agreement.


	15. Law 16

**Authors Note: Writing this cross over one's are fun, i don't know why. XD Any way 2k views! What? Thank you! Here's the next one. Keep those views and reviews coming. I'm sucker for them! Hahaha**

 **Draxiel: That's funny added it on my pending to be done! XD**

 **Law 16: Don't piss of the kids, you will regret it. Believe me, you will regret it**

 **-Signed by the Different Lords-**

"Tag! You're it!" Lilina squealed and chased after Lugh, "Hey! Li! Over here!" Nino shouted, making the bluenette look at her. "No! Over here!" Amelia was the next one.

"Darn it! Roy! You're cheating!" Ewan whined while playing chess with the red head. "Not my fault!" Roy smiled and cross his arms. "You got Auntie Mark to teach you!"

"I'll help!" Morgan appeared out of nowhere. "Don't! He needs to do this on his own." Roy said,

"You just wanna win!" Roy blushed, "Ha! Busted!" Morgan said with a laugh. "No I'm not!"

"Or so he says!" Ewan was laughing too.

"Fae is not gonna lose!" The pink hair said, clutching Ross hands, that was propped on a box, she and Ross decided to have an arm wrestling match. "Ross you're going to lose, believe me." Franz said, the boy only scoff. "You do know she's like me right?" Myrr said, "We're not gonna know unless we try!"

"You will so lose." Kana said snickering. "Watch! And I shall prove you wrong!" Within nanoseconds Ross's hands was down, Fae was so strong he got caught in it too, making him land on his side. "Told you so!" The 3 said at the same time.

In a bush nearby, shadowy figures were watching the kids. "So those are the prince and princesses and some random kids?" Nameless bandit 1 asked, "This is going to be so easy, I can't believe their parents leave them alone."

"If we ransom off this kids, we'll be rich!" Nameless bandit 2 said with a crook grin. "Aye, call the boys! We got our self some kids to kidnap."

-Later-

The bandits scream was heard; the kids stop what they were doing to look, and to their surprise (not really.) A wave of bandits was charging at them. The town they were in was reserve for the main army. So basically the kids were on their own. So the bandits took advantage of this 'opportunity'

"Uhm, why are bandits charging at us?" Myrr asked her fellow kids, even though she and Fae are over a 100 or 1000 years old. "I dunno, they were bored I guess." Franz said, a piece of pasta dangling on his mouth, it was lunch time so the kids were eating, "Hmmp ghhm!"

"Ross! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Nino admonished, "Ross swallows, then said."Sorry."

"How long before they get here?" Morgan asked in between bites of her cornflakes. "I dunno, probably 15 minutes." Kana answered, "I can't believe they showed themselves when they were still far away from us. Let's finish our food and go." Ewan said, and took a bite out of his bread.

They were nearly done and they were about to go for dessert when flaming arrows flew, and hit the dessert table Lowen and Sumia prepared, burning all the cakes and sweets. Their eyes widen in horror. "NOOOOO!" They all screamed, like all the good in the world was destroyed. After a minute all the desserts were gone.

"They ruined our dessert, they ruined it!" Amelia yelled, she whistles for her horse within seconds, a horse gallops and stops in front of her, Franz was already riding his.

Ross jumps on Amelia's horse while Ewan jumps on Franz's. Roy's surrounding was covered in ice, eyes filled with malice clutching the Sword of Seal.

Kana, Myrr and Fae all transformed, 3 giant dragons (horse/dragon hybrid for Kana, seriously I don't know) appeared out of the light. Lilina, Morgan and Nino took out their tomes their eyes dead; the 3 wore a maniac smile. "Kill them!" Roy bellowed, they all charge. I

t didn't even take 6 minutes, and the bandits didn't even come close to the village. All the kids form a circle on what were the remains of their dessert, ignoring the groans and moans of the littered bodies.

Suddenly an Outrealm gate appeared, and admitted in the kid's parents and families. Their talking was stopped when they saw the bodies and the kids crying. "What happened?" Eliwood asked, "Father! They burned our dessert!" Roy's wail answered his question. "Oh! Well, it's a good thing we brought desserts!" Robin and the others held out plastics containing different cakes and ice cream. The kids cheered and run to the adults, stepping on the bodies. "I regret everything." The leader moaned out.

So lesson learned, don't attack the kids. Especially the kids of heroes.

 **-Fin-**


	16. Law 17

**Author's Note: Sorry for not Updating guys! RL is a bitch, and well I'll be busy. Don't worry I'll still be updating, but it will be really irregular.**

 **Alex005: *squee* Thanks alex! I am happy that you like it. And don't worry I'll keep it up!**

 **Hairyuu Murasakimikado: Yes, cross over! Don't worry I'll write a lot of them.**

 **Anonymous: Glad you liked it! Your laws has been added! And thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me. I only changed it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. FE belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 17: Nino is no longer allowed anywhere near a bow.**

 **-Signed by Master Tactician Mark-**

"Come on Rebecca! I want to try!" Nino begged the green haired archer. Nino and Jaffar where visiting for the day and she was tasked with looking after Nino, they were currently in the archery range. Sighing Rebecca finally complied. "Alright," Rebecca said, making Nino smile.

"But, only 2 shot. Got it?" she continued, Nino was nodding all the way. She handed Nino with a bow, the girl took it with a squeal. Internally Rebecca was squealing as well, she was just too cute. Wolt is cute, but Nino takes it to a whole new level. She went behind Nino and guided her. "Notch an arrow and drawback; use your shoulders," Nino did, "Now point it in the direction of the target then fire."

There was a squelch and thud, and Nino's scream reverberating in the palace.

 **-Healer's Room-**

"I'm so sorry!" Nino wailed her eyes where brimming with tears. "It's okay Nino, I'm fine."

"No you're not! I don't know how that arrow flew that way!" Indeed it did, there on Rebecca's right shoulder was an arrow sticking out, it all happened in the blink of an eye.

She was just watching Nino fire the arrow, when suddenly a wind made it ricochet off its course and went in her direction. The next thing she knew there was an arrow on her shoulder and she was on the ground. Looks like Nino breaks all logic.

"I'm sorry!" Rebecca was pulled out of her flashback when Nino cried louder. "I told you its fine." Rebecca was used to it, back in their FE 7 days she took a lot of arrows on that war. "Now don't cry."

She hugged the crying girl patting her on the back, 'I better tell Lord Eliwood about Nino and Bows.'

Just another day at the castle.


	17. Law 18

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Welcome to…Bwahahaha! Oh my goshes! I was smiling all the way when I was typing this.**

 **Law 18: No, you can't dress your husband's in Cute High Earth Defense costumes.**

 **-Signed by the different Lords (Especially the volunteers)-**

It all started at the meeting of the married woman society, Deirdre was talking about an anime she's hooked too and showed it to the others. Let's just say they became a fan as well, someone said *cough* Azura *cough* that Kamui will look good in pink. The girls abruptly stop what they were doing when they heard Azura's words. Suddenly a thunder struck through the girls, why didn't they think of that? They imagined their husbands in said costume, and promptly nosebleed.

So the girls decided that they must see it, so they took a vote for the 5 victi- *cough* volunteers *cough* if they can wear it, when the 5 were picked they all smile. Chaos ensues.

 **-First Vict- *the word was crossed out* volunteer Chrom-**

"Chrom!" Chrom stops to look behind him and saw his wife, calling him. "What is it Livi?" Olivia smiles hands clasps together. "Can I ask a favor?" She asked,

"Sure, what is it?" His question was answered when Olivia pulls out a poofy sleeve shirt -out of nowhere- with a green collar and ribbon, tight white pants and glasses. Chrom cringed and took a step back. "I'm sorry my Love, but I can't, there are some paper works I need done by today." Chrom said with a nervous smile.

Olivia having none of it used her ultimate weapon. The dreaded kicked puppy eyes, she had Lilina teach her, Chrom gulps and started to sweat. Seeing that Chrom was near breaking, she added her finishing move; she pouts her lip and willed herself to cry. "My Love! I found out that Robin already finished it! So let's go try that out!" Chrom finally caves in,

Olivia smirked, hook, line and sinker.

 **-Second Victim Sigurd-**

Turns outs that Sigurd will do what her wife wants, Deirdre had it easy.

 **-Third Victim Xander-**

"Aaahhhhh!" Xander was startled awake when he heard his wife's scream. Looking beside him he saw that she wasn't there. Taking off in the direction of the voice -still in his pink pegasi jammies - he slams the door open in the room next door. And saw his wife, crying on the floor both hands on her face. "My love! What is it?" Xander asked panicked, he knelt down next to her. "It's all wrong!" Hinoka wailed,

"What's wrong?"

"This?!" She puts up a poofy sleeve shirt, with a blue collar and ribbon, with matching white tight pants. "What about it?"

"I wanted the Ryuu one!" Ryuu? Xander thought. "This'll do then," Hinoka continued and took hold of his husband's arm. "Honey, remove the clothes, you've got somewhere to join." She said with a smirk putting up the clothes. Xander's scream echoed through the palace.

 **-Fourth Victim Marth-**

Caeda didn't ask, she just smacked Marth on the head and carried him to their room, the Ryuu costume on their bed.

 **-Fifth and Last Victim Eliwood-**

Ninian did it differently than Caeda, instead of smacking him on the head, she froze Eliwood. Prepared the costume then defrosted him, forcefully put the costume and slung a shivering Eliwood on her shoulder.

 **-Somewhere-**

"Love! Making!" The girls squealed, "Battle Lover Scarlet!" Eliwood did the pose, one arm up, a notable blush on his cheeks.

"Love! making!" Chrom started, but never finished. He went down on fours, shaking. 'Kill me now!'

"Love. Mak-Maki-Maki-Making." Xander stuttered, "Battle Lover Sulfur." He did the pose, a strained smile on his face.

"Love! Making!" Sigurd said, not the least bit embarrass. "Battle Lover Cerulean!" He was happy he didn't get the poofy shorts; he'll take pants any day.

"Love! Making!" Marth was conflicted, this is for his wife, was the thought running through his head. "Battle Lover Vesta!" He finished it with the pose.

They all line up -Chrom was forcefully pulled into the line- did a heart shape with their hands, "Feel the power," shake their hips to the left and stand straight, heart shaped hand thrust forward. "Of Love!"

The girls shrieked, dying in happiness. The 5 that was on the impromptu stage where hiding their faces behind their hands, unknown to them, a certain Master Tactician saw the happenings.

She puts down her camcorder, she was laughing so hard. "They said Love making!" Mark said in between breaths, howling in laughter. "Blackmail material! I am so going to be rich."

Off all the people it had to be Mark, the others should start praying.

 **-Fin-**


	18. Law 19

**Author's Note: OMG 1500 views, how did that happened! Thank you for reading this fic guys! In celebration here is the longest chapter i have ever written in this fic. Nearly 1k words. Nearly died. Hahaha!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 19: Julia and Tharja should NEVER be left alone together. They will come up with and execute a plan to kidnap Robin and Seliph, and probably succeed.**

 **-Signed by Lord Chrom and Lord Sigurd-**

 **-Cross Roads-**

Julia was just minding her own business when she felt a presence behind her. She looks behind her and saw a mage, who has the skimpiest clothes she has ever seen, and a crazy smile that sends shiver down your spine, except for her. "You are Julia right child?" creepy girl said,

"Yes I am, and you are?" Julia sorts through her memory, looking if she has ever seen this woman before. "I am Tharja child, and I heard from a certain bird, that you are trying to capture the heart of your brother."

"Yes I am why do you ask?" Julia raises an eyebrow, "What if I can help you?" Tharja gave of a smirk. "What's in it for you?" Julia knew she was asking for something in return, she knows that look. Her twin brother often wore that look on their Fe 4 days. "Help me get my man, and I'll help you get yours."

Julia contemplates her proposition; well she did want her brother to love her. "What's the plan?"

Somewhere, in a certain place a Prince and Tactician shivered.

 **-Yllise-**

Robin was disturbed from his paper signing when he heard a knock. "Coming." He stands up and opens the door; there in front of the door was a girl with white hair, a tome clutch in her arms. "Hello, Julia right?"

"Yes Mister Robin," Julia bows, "What brings you here; you are pretty far away from your universe."

"I wanted to ask a favor!"

"Favor? What kind of favor?" Robin asked, not knowing that he was walking to his doom. "Can you give me a tour of your world?" Julia clasps her hands together and widens her eyes. She found out that no one can resist those, Lilina and Lugh's words not hers. "How can I say no to that? Wait a minute."

"Yes sir!" a few minutes later, Robin comes out of the room dress in his usual coat. "Where do you want to go first?"

"There!" Julia pointed at the direction of the barracks. "Okay then." He hasn't even walked a few steps when he felt something cover his face. "Sorry!" was the last thing Robin heard before he passes out.

 **-Jugdral-**

Seliph was just frolicking around, breathing in fresh air, walking around the palace garden sniffing roses, birds and squirrel gathering around him like some sort of Disney princess. He was taking advantage of the peace; her sister was out for a while. It was however destroyed when he felt something hit him behind the head and pass out.

 **-?-**

"Where am I?" Robin asked himself when he saw he was in a place he didn't know. He tried t move but found himself tied to a chair. "Hello, my precious." Robin shivered when he heard that voice, "Tharja! You again, for the last time I am married!"

"Not for long," Tharja mutter some incantation, Robin tried to use his super Grima powers, but for some reason he couldn't. "Why can't I use it?"

"It is futile Robin! I had Julia cast the book of Naga on you!" Tharja said snickering, "Shit!" Robin was panicking now. For the love of Naga, someone save me!

His prayer was answered when the door in the dark place was broken. "Tharja! Robin is mine!" Lissa yelled casting a spell, hitting the dark mage. "Robin! There you are!"

"Lissa! I love you!" Robin exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "Of course you do." Lissa cut through the rope, and runs away, Robin not far behind. "So close." Tharja grumbled.

 **-?-**

"Where am I?" Seliph groaned and rubs his aching head. "Brother! You're awake!" Seliph looks around, and found himself on a chair, a candlelit dinner in front of him, and on the other side was Julia. "What do you think?"

"What?" was Seliph's genius answer, "The dinner, what do you think?" Julia asked again. He looks at it and saw food and desserts. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Cause I know you'll run away at the first sight of me. So a certain Dark mage help me, and here we are." Julia explained, taking a bite out of her scone. "So you had someone kidnap me, so that we can have dinner?"

"Yeah,"

Seliph was confuse, "Who are you and what have you done too Julia?"

"What?" it was Julia's turn to look confuse, "I mean this is so normal." Seliph pointed at the table. "What's wrong with it?" Julia asked skeptically. "Where's the rope? Where are the Aphrodisiacs?"

"I just wanted to have a normal dinner with my brother, is that so wrong?" Julia said, putting down the fork and willed herself to tears. "Shit! Please don't cry! Okay, I'll have dinner with you." Unknown to Seliph, Julia was actually smirking.

He took a scone and was about to put it on his mouth when a knife hit it, "Seliph don't eat any of that! It's laced with Aphrodisiacs!" the 2 look at the door and saw their cousin Leif in a throwing position. "Darn it! I was so close!" Julia smacks her fist on the table.

"Better luck next time cousin." Leif took the confuse Seliph's hand and run away. "Well, guess its back to the usual." Julia stood up and pats her cloak, running after the fleeing duo, "Brother!"

 **They live happily ever after! The end! (NOT!)**


	19. Law 20

**Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire emblem belongs to nintendo.**

 **Law 20: The tacticians from all the games that come together every year for the inter-dimensional tactics chess game tournament are NOT allowed to yell critical lines while they are playing. Nor are the lords that come with them allowed to make bets on who will win!**

 **Signed by the various armies of the fire emblem franchise. (Especially the older of the franchise)**

"Time to tip the scales!" Robin exclaimed and slams the rook piece on the chess board. "Checkmate!" Chrom and the others roar, "That's our tactician! In your face!" Chrom can feel that gold in his hands. "Gaius? How much is the prize?"

"Way of the charts! We can fix Yllistol with that gold!"

Katarina only shrug, she doesn't care about this tournament anyway. Marth and his army shared the thought.

"Please open a path!" Kamui moves his bishop defeating the rook, catching Soren by surprise. Cause indeed with that move it did open a path to Soren's King that was hiding behind a rook and Queen. "So unfair!" Soren whined, "Darn it!" Ike and others from his franchise droop. "There goes my gold." Makalov said, "Wait? There's a bet going on?" Ike exclaimed.

After a few more hours only 4 competitors where left. Kamui, Robin, Mark and Kris. The first one to win was Mark. Kris got 4 moved, it didn't even last a few minutes. "YEAH! That's our Mark bitches!" Hector bellowed, giving a hearty laugh, the others were doing the same. "Bitch please! Robin will win this!" Chrom bellowed back.

Lissa's sudden squeal proved his point, indeed Robin defeated Kamui. "Ha! Told you!"

"Finally, it was the ultimate battle. The battle of ages! The battle of two braniacs that defeated dragons! The battle of-" the announcer was stopped when the others got fed up and tied him up. He was getting on their nerves. "Let the battle begin!" Sully exclaimed after smacking the announcer on the head.

"It is an Honor to fight against you!" Robin said, with a grin. Finally someone who can give him a hard time! She only nods; Mark was a girl of few words. They took their sit, Mark chose the black which makes Robin have the first move.

It was an unbelievable match, all the crowds were gripping there sits, eyes wide afraid that if they blink, they will miss something. Robin was sweating, he hasn't use this much brain power in a while. He stares at his opponent and saw her not even breaking a sweat. "Here's how it's done!" he moves the bishop, "Checkmate!"

"Yes! Haha! In your face Hect-" Chrom said, but he stopped himself, he saw the Fe7 guys where calm, to calm that is. His eyes widen, realizing that the game wasn't over.

"Checkmate." Mark's word echoed across the coliseum. She positions her Queen 3 spaces parallel to the king. "No way," Robin whispered, he was trapped. "That's how it's done!" Hector gloated in a red faced Chrom, "Robin! You can do it! Don't give up!"

"Of course not! Time to tip the scales!" Robin stopped, when a scream tore through the coliseum. "Will you stop shouting words every time you make a move? Your gloating aren't you! Just because you have voices!" Robin was confused.

"We never had those! So just stop!" Mark then cried, yes cried. She cried like a kid and runs away, leaving a more confused Robin. "What?" Chrom said, and looks at the crowd and saw the others had also run away. All that was left was the Fe13 and 14 guys.

"I guess voices are a sore spot for them." Xander said,

"Does that mean Robin won, because if he did can we take the money?" Gaius asked, the others didn't answer. "Idiots" Nyx said, "Accurate" Miriel adjusted her glasses.


	20. Law 26

**Author's Note: Next chapter enjoy!**

 **Alex05: Yeah, i feel for them! Hahaha!**

 **Hairyu: Your suggestion has been added! And thank you for the review!**

 **agarfinkel: Added! XD**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. FE belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 26: All 2nd** **promoted magic users are NOT having a competition on who is the best Mage/Druid/Bishop. We don't want a repetition of the CO Law 2.**

 **-Signed by the different Worlds Tactician and Lords-**

The death arena named for its bloodshed. This place had held monstrous fights to the death, covering the ground in violence and blood. But the gods found it to gross, so they changed it into a pony arena. That was abruptly destroyed by the Paladins, now after a few days of work the arena was back. Looking greater than ever, unknown to the workers it wouldn't even last a day.

"Elfire!"

"Elwind!"

"Elthunder!"

"Elsword!" The one who screamed this suddenly shrieked.

"Who was that?" someone asked, "Probably an idiot." Another one said, the arena was reserved for the magic users today. So the arena was a mix mash of white, black and red clothes. All of them neatly filed in their respective elements.

The mages where all reading a books, practicing their magic. Basically they were studying making the dark mages shiver. To hell with study, their words that is.

The Bishops where all kneeling and praying to the mighty gods/goddesses, mumbling prayers to their respective deity's. This action made the dark mages shiver, again.

On the dark side of the arena, the dark mages where giggling, mumbling curses, counting those who trip and get hurt, then laugh in their face. Play games on who can hex the most Bishops in their words 'white people.' laugh at their own jokes for no apparent reason.

All in all it was peaceful, but this is fire emblem. Peace is nothing more than a bubble that can disappear in the blink of an eye. It all started with a wrong spell, "Master!" Erk screamed when a stray magic hit his master in the face. "Sorry!" Julia exclaimed from her spot.

"I bet I'm stronger!" Lilina exclaimed, making Lute scoff, "Inaccurate, I'm stronger!" They grit their teeth and glare at each other. "I can one hit a dragon with Fire!" Lilina exclaimed, "So? I can beat-" Lute closed her mouth, "Thought so," Lilina said with a smug smirk, the smile that Hector always wear, they always forget that this was Hector's daughter.

"Weaklings, everyone knows dark beats ani-" "me" Ray said? He abruptly stops and stares at his twin. "What?" Lugh said with an innocent look. "I know what you did there," Ray deadpanned making his brother giggle. "Oh, dark beats anima right?" Lilina asked with a grin. "Yes!" Ray said with a smug smile.

"Fire!" Lilina bellowed, hitting Ray on the chest causing him to fall. "News flash! Magic triangle is useless against me! I beat logic!" she squeaks when a dark magic smacked on her head. "My hand slipped," Ray said,

"Now it's on!" Lilina yelled pulling out Forblaze while Ray pulls out Apocalypse. The explosion that happened caused all those near them to fly. "The hell!" Derdrei said, and looked at the two kids duking it out.

"Kids these days, they're too over powered" Derdrei said with a sigh, "Yeah! Show her whose boss Ray!"

"Dark always wins!" Julia and Julius cheered respectively, "Julia! Julius! Stop that this instant!"

"What did you say?" Merric exclaimed, "Now, now Merric. Let's be calm." Ilyana said, trying to calm the mage genius. "O, Lord, please let everyone come out of this chaos unharmed." Lucius said, making the dark mages stop. "You white people! To hell with your God/Dragon!" Julius exclaimed and hits Lucius on the back causing him to fall. "Ha!"

"Julius!" Derdrei exclaimed, a blinding light suddenly covered Julius, "The Light! It burns!" he clutches his eyes and runs around. "Exorcist the dark!" Mist said, brandishing her staff. That did it, "Now it's on!" a magic of light and dark exploded, shaking the earth.

 **-Somewhere-**

"I feel like I am having Deja'vu " Eirika said, from her spot next to her brother. "Yeah, wonder why?" Marth joins in; suddenly the pub door slams open, admitting in a disheveled Ewan. "Mage Mash! White People, Black people, the horror!" he shrieks and runs away, "Shit!" Chrom said and exits the pub along with the other Lords.

 **-Arena-**

"Again! What is it with our army?!" Ephraim exclaimed, clutching his head. A screaming Canas, Saleh, and Azel flew through their heads. In the middle of the chaos were Julius and Lucius, along with Ray and Lilina. "We need Mark!" Hector took out his phone and dialed their Tacticians number. "I'll call Robin." Chrom said already clutching his phone.

 **-Later-**

"I just wanted one day! One day of sleep and Relaxation! Is that too much to ask!" Mark yelled, the Lords flinch, "Not our fault!"

"Oh hell it's your guys fault! Who was the genius that puts the Dark and Light Mages together!" Everyone looks at Robin, "I thought it was tactically okay, I mean they're okay when we were at war!" Robin depended himself. Mark groans and rub the bridge of her nose, "All's well's that ends well." She drags a scorched up Ray and Lilina, Hector and Eliwood following.

"I can't believe someone can do that!" Eirika said, hugging herself. Mark was a monster; I can't believe someone can scare a dark mage that bad.

"Let's all hope that it doesn't happened again." Ike said with a sigh.

 **End Note: Thank you guys for the views! See ya! Leave a like, Fave or Review i am sucker for them! Hahaha**


	21. Law 35

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon (from spacebattles). None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 35: This is a message to all the villains. Will you STOP laughing the evil laugh? It's irritating especially at the dead of the night. We can't sleep and some of us are itching to kill you, especially you Nergal.**

 **-Signed by (Irritated and sleep deprived) different world Tacticians and Lords-**

"The night is my domain! All hail Validar! Muahahahah!" he reaches to the heavens, laughing louder. A sleepy Aversa and Robin both put their heads out of their respective room window, Robin was visiting for a few a days and he does not like being woke up by evil laughs from his father.

"Freaking shut up!" Robin and Aversa screamed respectively, Validar stops his laughter to give his children a sheepish smile, "Sorry." And he laughs again, quietly this time. Aversa was about to take out her tome when Robin beat her to the punch, he threw his Elthunder tome hitting Validar on the back of the head rendering him unconscious,

"Thank you," Aversa said, "Your welcome sis." And they both went back to sleep.

-0-

"My Lord! Get down from there! You can laugh your evil laugh here! Why do you have to do it at the top of the cliff!" Marduk yelled, a bored Guinivere by his side, "I can't believe you woke me up for this." She yawns, rubbing her eyes.

"I am Zephiel! I was controlled by an evil dragon! But I am back to normal now! I will laugh this laugh because I am an evil bad guy! And make it dramatic! Muahahaha!" he bellowed atop the cliff, "Great, you laughed now, can I go back to sleep?" Guinevere said looking at her minder and abruptly stops,

"My Lord! That was so touching! I Marduk will follow you everywhere!" Marduk exclaimed while crying. "I am surrounded by idiots." Guinevere groans out and walks away.

-0-

"Fear me! Muaha-" Anankos never finished because he was hit with a blast from, Raijinto, Siegfried and Yato. All 3 Lords where snoring, "did they just defeat Anankos while sleep walking!" Soldier 1 exclaimed who was passing through. "Yes, yes they did. I'm too tired for this shit, want to hit the pub?" the older of the 2 pointed at a specific building. "Yeah."

-0-

"I am Medeus! Bow before me! Ahahaha!" the Altean army ignored the laughing dragon in favor of playing their poker game. "His so cute!" Tiki said with a giggle. She proceeded to hug the leaving life out of the teddy bear sized dragon. "Unhand me you Cur!" he tried to wiggle out of the greenette's clutches but it was proving to be futile. "Why me!"

-0-

"Julius! Order this entire mortal to bow before me!" Loptyr bellowed he was ignored. "Fuck you!" he gives him the middle finger, causing Derdrei to smack him on the head. "Julius! Language! Seliph and Julia are here!" she points at the 2 kids.

Julia was clutching Seliph's arms, while the latter was trying to remove her overly affectionate sister. "They killed me! And fought a war! They aren't kids anymore." Julius said with a scoff.

"Mwuahahaha!" Loptyr laughs in the background. "Why is he here again?" Julius said, "Because, Sigurd wanted a pet dragon." Derdrei said fawning over her two kids. "Really? Why Loptyr?"

-0-

"I am Ashera i-" she was cut off when Ike held up a bucket of popcorn to her face, he points forward and saw the chaos that was happening in front of them. "Don't laugh your evil laugh and you can watch this chaos."

"Deal," Ashera said, and plop down next to Ike.

-0-

Formotis just shrug his shoulders and yawns, curling into a ball, trying to sleep. Who will be dumb enough to laugh in the middle of the night, surrounded by the guys that killed you?

-0-

"I am Nergal! I will destroy you! MUWAHAHAH!" he points at the mountain releasing a beam of darkness that destroyed the said mountain. "MUWAHAHA!"

"That's it! No more!" a scream broke through his laughter, suddenly dread filled him. "SHIT!" a light brand was tossed in his direction. "Kill that lunatic make it as bloody as possible!" Mark shouted still in her pajama's. The others roar in approval, they were sleep deprived after all. Nergal has been causing trouble left and right, and kept on destroying things while laughing, and why did he have to do it in the middle of the night, so no more.

Nergal's shriek was heard across Elibe.

 **Fin**

 **Like, Fave, Review thanks for reading! Bye!**


	22. Law 38

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Lyra: No one knows the answer Lyra XD Sigurd is a little crazy too, what? you thought he was sane?**

 **alex: Thanks dude! XD**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon (from spacebattles). None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 38: Micaiah is not allowed to share her R18 Yaoi collection with anyone. Niles is getting ideas and Nina keeps having nosebleeds from it. Plus we want to keep the younger ones innocence.**

 **-Signed by the Book Club-**

It all started when Micaiah brought a book in their annual book club meeting.

In a table we can see the bookworms buried in their individual books, except for the weird sight of Niles and Nina joining them, reading for the life of them a book about politics. The others ignored the weird sight. "Okay, since no one is pointing it out, I'll do it." Sumia said, closing her book. "Nina dear, Niles why are you two here? Didn't you say that books are for geeks?"

"So you can use that position, huh?" Niles mumbled ignoring Sumia, her daughter was holding her nose, a blissful expression on her face, giggling weirdly. "Okay? What is happening?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Arthur answered Mark's question.

"Well, they aren't bugging someone so it's okay with me." Azel said not looking up from his book.

They suddenly jump when Nina's nose bled, spouting a shower then collapsing on the ground.

"What the heck?" Pent looked at the collapsed girl.

"What is she reading anyway?" Canas asked shrugging Ilyana picks up the book and turned it over.

Just like Nina, a blood sprouted of her nose, causing her to faint. "Ilyana!" Mist shrieked.

"What is that book?" Ray's picked it up, "AHHH!" he shrieks putting his hands over his eyes. "My eyes! It burns! I regret everything!" he falls on the ground and started rolling over. It was Lugh's turn to comfort someone, "What the hell is that book?!"

"Okay, no one picks that up, we put it in-" the words died in her throat when she saw Lilina and Mist looking through the said book.

"Kids!" Deirdre took the book and accidentally looked at the content, with a thud Deirdre passed out, like the others (except for Ray) blood running down her nose. "Hey! Auntie Mark!" Mark looks away from the passed out Deirdre to look at her Goddaughter. "What is it?"

"What's [Redirected] and [Oh god no!]" the entire occupants of the room abruptly stop.

"Uh, dear? Did I hear that right? Did you just ask what [Censored] means?" Louise said with a strained smile. "Lilina! Don't forget to ask what [Content block] means too." Mist suddenly spoke causing all of them to step back.

"Where are you learning these words?!" Canas said aghast, clutching his hair. "From the book Nina is reading!"

They all look at the offending book; it dares tarnish the kids' innocence! "Burn it!" Mark shouted, Pent was about to burn it when the book disappears, looking around they saw that Niles and Nina where gone. "Well, as long as we don't see that book again." Klein said with a groan,

"Hey Ya'll! Have you guys found my book?" Micaiah suddenly enters the tent. "What book?" everyone asked.

"My Yaoi book! I brought it today to show it to the girls."

"YAOI!" everyone shouted, "Does it perhaps have a cover about politics?" Canas asked, "Spot on Monocle! Have you seen it?" they all took out there weapons, pointing it at the nervous Micaiah. "Uhm, ehe, something must have happened for you guys to act like this?"

"You dare dirty the minds of the kids! Perish!" Pent shouted, Micaiah's shriek can be heard from miles away.

"So? What does [To Vulgar] mean?" the kids look up, staring at the still reading Azel. "You don't want to know, believe me you guys don't want to know." With that he goes back to reading.

"Okay." The kids said, returning to their books.

 **Like, Fave, Review! Thank you for reading!**


	23. Law 39

**Author's Note: Here's the next one, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Jugdral Law 2: Sigurd is not allowed to keep Loptyr as a pet. Not only is it annoying everyone, but all of his kids are getting rather... twitchy. If Sigurd really want's a pet dragon, I'll send someone out to catch him a dragon-type pokemon or something.**

 **Signed Lady Ethyln**

 **P.S. Sigurd, out of all the Dragons, why the Fire Emblem did you pick Loptyr as a pet?!**

"Sigurd, we need to talk." Ethlyn pulled her brother into a corner with her.

"Yes?"

"I want you to return Loptyr to where you got him."

"What? But, why?"

"Sigurd, Loptyr is the dragon that nearly destroyed this place! Caused our death! And is the one that traumatized the kids! Return it back now."

"But," Sigurd pouted, yes pouted, "Loptyr is my pet, I want a pet dragon! And he's the only one available." with that he walks out, making Ethlyn sigh.

Fishing out her phone from her pocket she dialed a number. After a few rings a voice was heard.

"Hello, this is Master Hand how may i help you?"

"Can I talk to Pokémon trainer? I want to ask a favor."

"No problem let me call him." a crush and a girls shriek was heard on the other end,

"Sorry that was Bayonetta, she was beating the living life out of Bowser. And Samus got caught in the blast." Master hand said but another shriek was heard, "And now Palutena joined the fight, taking a certain Pete with her."

"Hello, this trainer. What do you need?" a different voice said, looks like Master hand gave him the phone.

"Can you catch a dragon pokemon and bring it here?" Ethlyn asked, making her way to her horse.

"Sure I can, why do you need one?"

"My brother is keeping our nemesis as a pet, but our kids are, well, twitchy. And for some reason he wants a dragon. So..."

"Say no more. I'll bring it tomorrow, where do I meet you?"

"Out realm gate 2, make a stop at Valencia and hitch another ride. I'll meet you at the front."

"Got it, see you tomorrow."

 **-Next Day-**

"He's beautiful." Sigurd said with a choke sob, his eyes watering. There in front of him was a dragon not just any Dragon it was Zekrom.

"Glad you like it, now return Loptyr to hell," Ethlyn groaned out rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Okay!" Sigurd called his son and his friends and told him to kill Loptyr.

A dead Loptyr later, the kids where having fun with their new playmate. Zekrom for his part is okay with it.

"Thank you Ethlyn," Deirdre said, giggling when Zekrom shocked a poor Leif.

"No problem, and I am glad he's finally gone."

The 2 laughed when the kids tried to pull the giant dragon down, but it was proving to be futile.

Just another day in Jugdral.


	24. Law 40

**Author's Note: I'm back! Thank you for the wait! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon. None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fe belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 40: Bear hunting and selling of their meat is hereby illegal. Thanks to Chrom, bears are now an endangered species.**

 **-Signed by Grandmaster Robin-**

 **P.S It's not my fault I swear! - Chrom**

"Let me get this straight?" Robin breathes in, and looks at the nervous recruit in front of him. "For some reason, the bears in Yllise suddenly disappeared save for a few." The recruit nods, "And this stack of papers you delivered to me, are complaints from the environmentalists that are saying to stop hunting the bears, because quote 'It will destroy our mother earth' end quote." The recruit nods again, "And that the selling of bear meat is illegal." The recruit nods again.

Robin slams his hand on the table, making the recruit squeak. "Tell me young soldier, who do you think is the one doing this?"

"Uhm, I don't know my Lord." He slams his hand on the table again, causing the recruit to shake. "That's right, you don't know. Of course, you don't know. So, tell me this." He points at the papers. "Why is this on my table, and why not Chrom's."

"I-i-i-ii don-nn-n't kno-oo-oow m-m-m-yy-my Lord! Please don't kill me!"

"Okay, you are dismissed soldier." He was out of the room before Robin even finished. Robin stands up from his chair, took his Levin Sword and Elthunder Tome, and walk out making his way to a certain blue haired Lord.

"Guh!" Chrom fell on his front, twitching every few seconds. His clothes burned off, his hair a mess, and he was covered in soot. "So Chrom, explain this to me. Why are the bears endangered, hmm?"

"I don't know!" Robin casts another spell, electrifying the Lord. Frederick was on the side, watching the spectacle. Yes he was loyal to his Lord; yes he will shield his Lord even if he dies. But a rampaging Robin, nope, his Lord was on his own. Lucina, Inigo, Soleil and Olivia all have a scowl on their faces, looking at Chrom.

"I told you I don't know!" Chrom exclaimed, shaking off the soot. "Bear meat Chrom, someone is selling bear meat. And the only one that can approve of it is the Exalt."

"I didn't sign anything!" Robin stops and looks at the cowering Lord, looks like he was telling the truth. "You really don't remember signing any waver or paper?" Chrom thinks about it, searching through his memories, and then a ding was heard. "I think, I might have, approve of something."

"Explain."

 **-Flashback-**

"What is this?" Chrom asked, looking through the paper, "A waver!" Anna's cheerful voice said, her signature pose on, "What waver?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, all you need to do is sign that."

Chrom reads to the document, the words harmless, approve of this, and Bear meat was the only thing that registered in his brain. "Well, there's the word harmless. I approve." He took out his stamp and slams it on the paper and returns it to a giggling Anna. "Thank you!"

 **-End-**

"You signed something given by an Anna!" Robin shouted, when Chrom was done explaining. "In my defense! The word harmless was there!"

"Just because it's harmless doesn't mean it's harmless! This is an Anna we're talking about!"

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Frederick, send the Shepperd's in town, and tell tehm to stop the selling and hunting of bears."

"Got it." Frederick did a salute and walk out. "I can't believe Father would be this irresponsible." Inigo said with a sigh, "Well, bear meat does taste good." Soleil said with a giggle, she was visiting for the day, best decision ever. "Niece is right, it is good. But hunting and selling them is not right." Lucina groans, hand on her face. "I'm more worried about Pan, she'll be angry when she finds out about this." Olivia said helping her husband up. "Well sick her to Chrom and Anna." Robin ignored an indignant squawk from Chrom.

 **-A few days Later-**

Robin's eye twitch when more paper's where put down on his desk, this time it was about boars. "F*CKKKKK!" Robin shouted to the heavens. Just another day at Yllise.


	25. Law 44

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the love! Here's the net one!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon (from spacebattles). None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 44: To all of the hunters in Archanea, Barensia, Jugdral, Elibe, and Magvel. The hunting of the following is forbidden: the beast and bird laguz of Tellius, the Taguel of Ylisse, the Kitsunes of Hoshido, and the Wolfskins of Nohr. The ones I have mentioned are not animals, but shapeshifters who transform into animals. We do not want any of these lands or their countries (especially Phoenicis, Kilvas, Gallia, and Hatari) declaring war on us for harming their citizens.**

 **\- Signed by the various rulers of Archanea, Judgral, Barensia, Elibe, and Magvel -**

"MOTHERF**KER!" Rafiel shrieked running -I mean flying- away from the mob below him, he knows those clothes anywhere, he yelps when he barely dodge an arrow. "Where the freak did they came from!" it was Leanne's voice, Rafiel looks around and saw her west of him, she was in the same predicament.

"I feel in my gut that it's Tibarn's fault!" another voice joined in looking to the side he saw Janaff flying, a frowning Ulki on his side.

"I'm innocent bitch!" Tibarn broke through the tree's flying next to Rafiel, a bunch of arrows were stuck behind him making him look like a porcupine.

"Like hell it's not your fault!"

"I am telling you it's not my fault!"

"Ladies! You're both pretty! Stop fighting and fly faster! They're gaining!" Naesala's voice joined in, "Christ! Where did you come from?" Tibarn exclaimed, "From my mother's womb! Less talking more flying!"

"Wait? We aren't born from eggs?"

"Of course we aren't! Don't tell me-" Leanne blushed, making Naesela palm his face.

"Where's Lehran?" Ulki asked ignoring the 2, "Alas he has been captured. But do not worry Ike and the others know and they are on their way."

They heard a shriek looking to the side they saw Janaff was hit with a net plummeting to the ground. "Oh shit!" they all exclaimed and flew faster.

"I hope the others are okay." Leanne said with a sigh. "They're fine!" Tibarn crossed his arms.

They heard a shriek and saw that the cat laguz were overwhelmed. "You were saying?" Ulki gave a skeptical look,

"Not my fault!"

 **-Yllise-**

"I don't wanna go extinct!" Yarne shrieked running away from a mob of hunters. "Protect the Bunny!" Morgan and the other kids where behind the hunters running after them weapons drawn. "Where did they come from anyway?" Cynthia asked, lance ready. "Who cares, less talking more running!" Kjelle bellowed, "Good point!" the others said, running faster.

"How can they outrun a Wyvern and a Pegasus!" Gerome mumbled to himself.

"HELP!"

"Don't worry Yarne! I'll save you!" Stahl shouted.

 **-Hoshido-**

"I know I'm fluffy! But I don't wanna die and become a rag!" Kaden shrieked, he runs faster when he felt a bunch of voice gaining on him. "Daddy! Are we playing tag?" Selkie said with glee in her voice.

"Kaden! Selkie don't stop running!" Tsubaki exclaimed atop his Pegasus, chucking javelins at the horde of hunters, Caeldori doing the same, Selene just slashing them. A roar was heard looking behind they saw 2 dragons running after them, trampling the mobs.

"Hallelujah!" a manly tear flows through Kaden's eyes, thanking the gods above that he has a dragon for a friend.

The others aren't so lucky.

 **-Nohr-**

"What a drag." Kaeton yawned, he was hanging upside down. Not a care in the world that he was tied up. "Daddy, have you seen my shawl?" Velouria asked, she was also tied up.

"Sorry dear, haven't seen it."

"Okay, wonder what Mommy is making for dinner."

"Probably pie."

"Love pie's."

Their conversation was interrupted when the hunters flew pass them, there surrounded by their unmoving form was Rinkah, with a roar she sent more flying. "Oh, it's Mommy." Valouria stated with a blank look. "Guess it is."

Rinkah runs to them and free them from their binds. "You guys okay?" she asks checking her daughter, looking for any injuries.

"We're fine mother. What's for dinner?"

"Meat pies."

"Awesome."

 **-Lord Class Meeting-**

"You guys may have heard, but a bunch of hunters suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started hunting in our lands." Xander stated, he sat in one of the chairs, a round table in front of him, surrounding him were the lords of the different continents. "Yeah, Yarne wouldn't come out because of it. And Pan is looking for someone to kill." Chrom said with a groan. "You guys have it easy! My place is surrounded by half-beast. Did you know how many beast and bird laguz got captured?" Ike slammed his armored gauntlet on the table. "Nearly all of them!"

"This could turn into a war if we don't stop it!" Sigurd joined in, "I got a solution to your problems!" they look behind them and saw Mark leaning on the wall. "What kind of solution?"

Mark's smile can be called feral.

 **-Next Day-**

"We won't hunt again!"

"Please have mercy!"

"We'll get out!"

"We're nothing more than trash!"

Where the cries of the hunters, while running through the outrealm gate. The Lords were shivering, they just saw hell. There with a grin on her face was Mark, staring at the retreating mob.

"I don't want to get on her bad side." Chrom said with a shiver.

"Seconded."


	26. Law 48

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness but here's the next chapter!**

 **Hairyu: Well, living in a world as insane as that one, even the most proper of lady/gentleman will curse, and that's because when i saw this Law he was the first one that appeared on my head. Yeah, sorry dude. Rafiel will no longer curse (or wil he? bwahahaah!)**

 **Mike Az: Thank ya! and yeah, bring in the ideas don't be shy! XD**

 **tzubei: may i ask why? i am confuse at this one, but that's funny i'll definitely do that one.**

 **AnonymousGeek: Yeah, angering tacticians is bad. They literally control the world they live in. Hmm, yeah i'll marry Pan to Stahl, i'll edit that one part! XD**

 **Guest: i repeat why his butt? Ahahaha.**

 **alex005: Wow alex, that is a lot. I might not be able to do all of that, but i will do some of them. So thank you for the submissions! XD**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon (from spacebattles). None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 48: The Lord's and tacticians of our armies are hereby forbidden from matchmaking the men and women under their command for any of the following reasons.  
-Birthing super soldiers  
-Support stat boosts  
-Boredom  
-Curiosity  
-The Lol's  
seriously quit interfering in our love lives.**

 **-Signed by the soldiers of the various armies.-**

"So? Who do we marry Sumia and Cordelia too? They have kids but we don't know who their dad's are." Robin questioned, looking at the armies roster. "I want that Gale Force, so? Cordelia and Lon'qu?"

"Hm, maybe. How about Sumia?" Chrom answered, he is also looking at the roster. "Frederick?"

"Maybe."

"We need those kids to be OP so we go with that?"

"What's there stat boost?" Chrom asked Robin took something out of his pocket. It was a 3DS he opens it and load's his saved file, "I married Cordelia to Lon'qu and my Severa is OP."

"How abou-" Chrom never finished because a javelin went sailing to him, unprepared the javelin snag his cape, the force was so strong that he flew with it and dangled to the wall with a thunk.

"Chrom!" Robin exclaimed, standing up from his chair. Another javelin flew, and landed near Chrom's crotch.

"Meep!" was Chrom's manly shriek. The door opened with a bang, standing there in all their glory, the gale force, were 2 Pegasus riders (without the pegasus) a dramatic wind blowing behind them,

"Oh shit!" Robin tried to get away but it was futile, another javelin and he joined Chrom on the wall. "What was that you're saying?" Sumia said with a friendly smile, the smile does not match with the dark background.

"I think they said something about Marriage and stats boost." Cordelia answered with a deadly voice. "Ah, that means I didn't heard wrong."

"Yes, you didn't Sumia. You guys do know that we are married right?" Cordelia threw another one hitting Robin near the face. "Come now, we were joking. It was for laughs, right Chrom." Robin looks to his side, and saw Chrom passed out, his mouth foaming.

"Eep!" Robin squeaked when another javelin flew, landing near his crotch. "We are going to have so much fun."

Chaos Ensues.

"So Ayra! Do you like blonde, blue or Green?" Ethlyn asked the black haired Myrmidon, she was answered with a "What?"

"What's your favorite blonde, blue or green?" Ethlyn repeated, Ayra only gave a blank look. "I am confused?" Ethlyn gave a groan, and palmed her face. "Quan!" Ethlyn called out, not a second later her husband appeared. "Yes dear? What is it?"

"Ayra is being dense!" she whined pointing at the confused Ayra.

"I'm confused? What are you talking about?" Quan asked,

"She is talking about what Ayra's guy preference is." Adean suddenly joined in out of nowhere. "Why do you need to know?" Ayra gave the princess a pointed look, suspicious of the girl. "Well, she is known for being a prankster and loves to match make." Quan said with a smile, "You plan on matching me to someone?"

"Anyway, how about you Adean? Blonde, Blue or Brown?" Ethlyn changed her victim, Ayra is known for being fast and OP, she does not want to be at the receiving end of that killer edge and that gale force is not helping.

"Brown." Adean said without a second thought, "Of course," everyone deadpans.

"You guys are boring!" Ethlyn exclaimed, "At least I didn't fall in love and marry at the same day I met him." Adean deadpanned,

Somewhere a certain blue haired lord and white haired shaman couple sneezed.

"I'm bored!" Corrin wailed throwing a tantrum, his family only sigh use to his antics. "Father, please be mature about this." Shigure said with a groan. "You know Father, his more childish than me, Elise and Sakura combined." Kana muttered from her book, not looking up.

"Come now dears, your Father has his quirks." Azura continues brushing her daughter's hair. "I know what to do!"

"What?" they all ask, "Matchmaking!" Corrin puffed out with pride.

"You're dead,"

"Don't even do it honey,"

"I'll pray for you father,"

Kana, Azura and Shigure all said respectively, "Oh come on! It's going to be epic."

"Good luck." His family said,

He frowns, "You guys aren't coming?"

"Yes," they all said again. "Fine! Be that way! I'm gonna go!" with those words he runs outside and made a bee line for her siblings.

"100 gold says that Father is going home with bruises?" Kana asked her Brother. "You're on." And they shook hands. Azura groans and puts a hand on her face, kids, they're all the same.

Corrin was looking at his shipping list, not shopping, but shipping. We can clearly see a well drawn chibi faces of the armies roster, each one individually paired up. Of course, his siblings where already paired up, literally both of his family married each other. The Nohr subordinate trio where already married as well, that leaves him with a lot of option.

"Should I pair up the kids as well?" He contemplates it, thinking of his son, daughter and his god kids/nieces/nephews.

"Selene will kill me if I pair her daughter with Shigure so that's out, Ophelia? Too loud, Soleil, she likes girls, but Shigure is girly it'll probably work. Nina? Likes yaoi."

The more he thinks about it the more it doesn't make sense, unknown to him a certain red haired ninja was tailing him.

Without warning he clobbered the prince on the head, "Mission accomplish my Lord." Saizo said from his mic attach to his neck (Naruto I know, I drew a blank okay!)

"Good work!" Ryoma's voice can be clearly be heard from the other line. "It is an honor."

"Ha! These guys are amateurs!" Mark threw the papers on her desk. She was reading a report about how the other army's Lords and Tacticians were messing with their love life, and wanted to defect to Elibe,

She already got her entire army to marry anyway, "Well, those half-beast are cool." She always wanted one; she shrugs her shoulder and thinks about it.

"It seems, Lord Marth, that the army's from Jugdral, Hoshido, Nohr, and Yllise want to move here." Katarina said handing out the reports to her King and Queen. "Messing with our love life?" Caeda blinks, did she just read it right? "What possessed these people to mess with someone else's love life? And why is our Great 10x grandkid asking for a place to stay?" Marth asked bewildered.

"For the laughs? Cause they're bored? Chrom pissed of two Pegasus riders, so he's asking for a place to hang out for a while." Katarina muttered,

"I approve of the Chrom one, but the others mind saying sorry for them?" Caeda said, with a nod and a bow she exits the throne room.

"Those guys are idiots."

 **End Note: Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	27. Law 57

**Discalimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 57: Mia stop pestering Rhys about your white-robed rival nonsense. He's too frail to hold a sword for long without getting exhausted; Titania brought this to my attention.**

 **-Signed by Ike (With Queen Elicia's permission of course)-**

"The time has come! My White Robed rival!" Mia bellowed atop a crate, pointing her finger at a confuse Rhys.

"Come again Mia? I didn't hear that right." Rhys answered stopping his daily duty of healing stupid injuries, made by stupid people. A whimpering Devdan being hit repeatedly in the head by a staff was in front of him.

"It is time for our fight!" Mia repeated,

Rhys blinked,

Mia blinked back,

Devdan sniffles,

"Yeah…..no," Rhys deadpanned and goes back to healing Devdan. "But, our fight, robes." Mia futilely explained, "I have enough of your white-robed rival nonsense," Rhys stated, "You don't even wear robes! For goddess's sake, you're a mercenary class!"

"But!"

"If you are done, I need to go back to healing." With that he kicks Mia out of the tent.

"Mark-" a certain tactician sneezed somewhere. "my words! We will have our fight!"

 **-Later-**

Before Mia can start her devious plan of forcing Rhys to fight her, a certain leader of the grail mercenary caught her in the act, so not having a choice she did the one thing anyone will do in the face of someone that can shoot beams off his sword and is OP as fuck.

She begs for forgiveness and promised to never to do it again.

"Wow that was fast." Ike suddenly blurted out when she saw the crying Mia, "Turns out she has a crush on Rhys, but since he's in love with his work," Soren said, "She shout and disturb Rhys so that she will notice her. " Ike finished,

"Yes, the stupid head doesn't even realize it! So the only thing I can do is swing a sword in his face so that he spends time with me!"

"Good thing Titania told me about this, you do know he's sick right?" Ike explained, the look Mia was giving him was so intense it made him broke into a sweat.

"Of course I know!"

"Welp, we need help then." Soren fished out his phone and called the Elicia, "We are going to hook you up together!"

The chaos that ensued nearly destroyed reality itself, so they all agreed that Mia will out right confess to him next time.

 **The End**


	28. Law 59

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for** **all the** **reads and** **reviews! Here's the next chapter!** **Enjoy!**

 **TheSuperMario: Thank ou for that** **review, it made my** **heart all giddy** **when i** **read it!**

 **Guest: That, is the** **reaction i am looking for! That comment made my** **week! XD**

 **alex005:** **your** **welcome dude! XD**

 **Darkbeast42: Added dude! XD**

 **Disclaimer: FE doesn't belong to me they belong to Nintendo, the idea was thought out** **by dwennon. And I only change it from Kantai to FE. FE belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 59: To every member of Archanea, Elibe, Magvel, and Ylisse. Stop yelling, "Pedophile", "Molester", or "Craddlerobber " whenever you see a man [especially from our army] talking to our resident Manakete. [Tiki, Fae, Myrhh, and Nowi] While they have the bodies of little girls they are at least 1oo years old. We are tired of having to repeatedly pay bail every time one of our male soldiers are accused and arrested on charges of being a pedophile.**

 **-Signed by the different Lords and Tacticians of Archanea, Elibe, Magvel, and Ylisse-**

"So, Gregor," Robin started, his brow twitching. "Why are you in jail? Again." Robin finished. He was called out of his office when an emergency occurred.

The said emergency was Gregor being put to jail, with the charges of pedo[philia] and child abuse. "Gregor did not know what happened! Gregor was only talking to Nowi when random girl screamed!"

He groaned, "This is the 6th time this week!"

"Don't be angry at Gregor! Gregor didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, I know. Let me get Chrom."

"Thank you Tactician! Gregor is grateful for help!"

"What do you mean Sain is in Jail! How did he even?" Mark yelled over the phone. "What do you mean he molested a little girl?"

The caller a.k.a Lucius explained, when he finished explaining, she bangs her head on the wall. "I'll send someone over," with that she pushes the end call, ignoring the trickling blood on her forehead.

"Kent!" not a moment later, the red clad knight was standing in front of her. "Mark, what is it?"

"Bail Sain out of jail," Kent only looked confused. "Sain was giving Fae a hug, when a bystander saw."

Kent only sighed, "Very well, it should be done."

"Kent! My boon companion!" Sain bellowed behind the bars, Lucius was throwing holy water on his entire being. Kent for his part only groaned.

"Lucius, he isn't possessed," Kent said, ignoring his friend's hissing while cowering in the corner.

"You never know! He might be!" Lucius stated, taking out a cross. "Evil spirit! Begone!" Lucius chanted, Kent ignored the shenanigans and walked to the jail handler. Explaining the reason why his friend is innocent.

Katarina was looking at the sulking Kris in the corner of his cell. "So, why is he behind bars?"

"Ma'am, he was caught chasing after a little girl with green hair." The soldier answered with a salute. She sighed, and looks at the soldier. "Get him out, he's innocent."

"Why?"

"That's because-" she never finished because a green dragon smashed into the wall, sending debris everywhere.

"Heya Kat! I'm looking for Tartar! He promised me he's going to give me a piggy back ride." Tiki's voice echoed, causing the other occupants to scream.

"I'm getting him out Tiki, don't worry." Katarina answered not the least bit fazed.

"Hurry up okay!" with that she retreated her head, leaving a giant hole behind. "So? Still want him around?" she looks down and saw that the jailer was passed out. "Welp, that's that. Kris you can come out now."

There was no answer; she looks at the cell, what's left of it that is, and saw a twitching hand. The other parts not present. She shrieked and removed the rocks hoping that her boyfriend is still alive.

"Why? Are you in jail?!" Vanessa screamed at the dejected form of Joshua, he was leaning on the cell bar. Banging a mug, crying.

"They thought I was kidnapping Myrhh!" Joshua cried out, "What happened anyway?"

Joshua gives a faraway look, probably trying to show her a flashback. "I can't see that Joshua, that only woks in shows."

"Fine, Myrhh was lost, I was on my way to Freya when I saw her. Seeing that she was lost I offered my help, she agreed. I haven't even taken a single step when I felt multiple people tackle me out of nowhere!"

"I see," was Vanessa's only reply,

"I see? I see?! That's it! I was accused of kidnapping and you can only say I see?!"

"There's nothing I can do about it, anyway Natasha is on her way."

"Thank the gods! I need my wife,"

"Your mom is not going to be happy about this." Joshua stopped celebrating when he heard Vanessa's words, his face morphed into horror.

"Shit! I'm dead! I'm so dead!"

"Do not worry, I already asked king Hayden to hide you."

"Hallelujah! If I didn't have a wife I would kiss you!" Vanessa sighed, and goes to the jailer. "I am working with kids,"

 **The End**


	29. Law 63

**Author's Note: Hey, Hey! I'm back for a while! Since it's near chistmas i got some free time! So yeah, updates are still irregular, but i will update!**

 **alex005: Thank you for all those laws! i will do some of them, wish i could do all those though.**

 **agafinkel: My gosh! That's funny, i will definitely do that one.**

 **Tzubei: What, i will not forget it, it's funny as hell. I was gonna do that one. And it's okay Tzubei.**

 **alex005:** **you are spoiling me dude! Where are** **you getting all those idea's from! XD But it's not a bad thing though, so keep on doing it.**

 **doooood: Love your name dude! Awesome! and that is funn, thanks for suggesting that!**

 **alex005: Seriously! Hahaha, dude! you really are spoiling me!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: FE doesn't belong to me they belong to Nintendo, the idea was thought out by dwennon. And I only change it from Kantai to FE.**

 **Law 63: Xane is NOT allowed to transform into me to cause mischief in the army. Caeda is keeping her eyes on you and I don't want complaining reports on my desk.**

 **-Signed by Marth-**

"I'm bored," Katarina whined, slumping in her chair, her long flowing red hair that stops on her back (Kris liked long haired girls so she didn't cut it) was in a loose pony tail. She was currently watching the new recruits swing some swords around; Kris wasn't there because of a surprise bandit attack near town. And without a sweaty and shirtless Kris around, she doesn't know what to do.

She was interrupted of her dreaming about her and Kris on a date, running her hand on those six packs when she heard a shout, looking up she saw Prince Marth was making a speech.

"Soldiers, you have been training hard. Seeing that you have been diligent on your work, I will allow you a 3 days' rest!"

The soldier's where confused, they didn't hear anything about this with Sir Jagen. Katarina already knowing who it is sat straighter on her chair and looks at the events unfolding right before her eyes.

"But, Sir Jagen-"

"None of that soldier, listen to me, after all I'm Marth!" a wind suddenly blew making his cape sway in the breeze, the soldiers looked around, searching where the breeze came from.

"Now go! Take your rest!" with that the soldiers left, reluctantly. When the audience was gone, Marth howled in laughter.

Katarina giggled and makes his way to 'Marth' "Awesome performance as always Xane."

The copy cat stops laughing to look at the tactician. "Oh, heya Katarina! And thanks, got to go! More people to prank!"

With that he runs out of the training field to probably prank someone else. "Oh man, that was good." Her phone suddenly rings, looking at it she saw that Kris was back. Smiling she skips out of the field making his way to her Boyfriend.

-A Few Days Later-

"Do you mind repeating that Cain?" Marth said picking his ears, he must have heard wrong.

"His majesty prince Marth, appeared before the new recruits, telling them to take a day off, after that prince Marth appeared in the kitchen and ordered the cooks to make him, in his words "A pastry worthy of his name" then after getting his dessert, he runs into the women's bathroom shouting about girls having nice curves, finally he pokes Sir Jagen's ass with a stick and runs away snickering like a kid."

Marth smacks his head repeatedly on the table after hearing Cain's report, again. "No, no this is a dream. Yes, a bad dream." Marth said repeatedly hoping that the mantra will come true. "Sorry my Lord it's not a dream."

Marth goes back to smacking his head on the table. "We already know who it is, but the new recruits don't. By the way, you might get a stack of papers in here, right about," Cain looks at his watch. "Now,"

True to his words the door burst open with two soldiers walking in, carrying in a 4 feet tall towering nightmare. "No," he clutches his head, eyes widening.

"Yes," Cain said with a pitying look at his prince. "Look at the bright side Sire, your wife is going on a rampage looking for Xane."

"There's no bright side Cain," Marth drops his head dejectedly, when the towering dreadnought was deposited on his table.

"I shall help in any way I can."

"Thank you Cain."

 **The End**

 **Welp, that's that! Thank you guys for waiting. And hope you keep on reading! Bye!**


	30. Law 68

**Author's Note: Enjoy! Huzzah!**

 **Darkbeast24: thank you! And I am glad you liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon (from spacebattles). None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 68: Nina is NOT allowed to follow these pairs.**

 **-Elphin and Percival**

 **-Finn and Quan**

 **-Seth and Ephraim**

 **-Wolt and Roy**

 **Just because the former serves the latter doesn't mean that they are in a romantic relationship, especially the first.**

 **-Signed by the High King of Nohr Xander [with the victims approval]-**

A perverse giggle was heard behind a bush, the soldier on patrol took one look at the girl and runs away. His shenanigans senses tingling, "I didn't see anything!"

Ignoring it, Nina continued to jump from one bush to the other following a certain pair.

"Elphin, you should be resting not walking outside," Percival stated, giving his king a reprimanding look. The said king just smiled,

"I am fine Percival, the day is quiet nice. It would be a shame to stay coop up on a beautiful day." Elphin answered, the Knight General sighed. "Very well, you have an hour."

Nina, who was giggling maniacally not far from the duo, threw a rock, making it land a few meters from Elphin's destination.

"Thank you my fri-" Elphin never finished because the conveniently well placed rock caused him trip.

"My Lord," he run to the king catching him before he can fall, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, thank you for catching me," Elphin said, not the least bit fazed that his face was inches away from Percival.

In the background a certain girl was nose bleeding to death, "Blonde shounen ai, awesome." The girl said with a dopey smile. "It is not awesome," Nina abruptly stop when she heard a voice behind her, looking back she saw the green haired Valkyrie looming over her sitting form.

"Heya Cecilia! It's nice to see you!" Nina said with false cheer backing away slowly. "When will you learn that no, they are not romantically involved with each other." Cecilia stated with a frown,

"I know they aren't! But you can let a girl dream!"

"Then dream about someone else, I don't want my husband running around in your head doing something's I am better off not knowing."

"Fine! I'm going to Jugdral! Just because you married someone hot!" with that she disappeared before Cecilia can answer, the General only sighed. She started walking back to her room to probably right a letter.

Somewhere in the distance, a certain dirty blonde haired king shivered. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Did you say something father?" Siegbert asked, looking up from his paper works. "Nothing my son."

"My lord! Are you okay!" Finn exclaimed running to the fallen king. "I am fine Finn, where did this banana peel come from?"

He looks at the said item, he groaned when he felt something land on his back. "Finn, you tripped on a banana peel didn't you?"

The Knight blushed; he was draped on the king's back after all. "Yes, my lord." he gets off, offering his hand, the king took it with a thank you.

Hiding on top of the tree was Nina, drooling at the picture she took, while chewing on a banana. "Get down here! I know you are doing something I don't like!" Nina heard the voice, that is for some reason making its way to her.

"Shoot! Time to bail!" with that she runs away before Ethlyn can catch her. Stopping her horse Ethlyn saw that Nina was already gone, "Darn, I was late. Guess I'll just write a letter."

"Seth, have you seen my sister?" Ephraim asked, when he stops in front of the red haired knight. "I have my lord; Lady Eirika is with Princess Tana, having a quote 'Girl's night out' end quote."

"She could've at least told me, please do go back to what you're doing,"

"Yes my Lord,"

Nina groaned when she remembered something, "I forgot that Seth was Eirika-sexual!"

Before she can do anything to the kids who were playing around, Nina felt someone or something yank on her cloak, dangling like a cat. "Hey! I was about to…" Nina gulped when she saw who was carrying her, brown eyes where looking at her with mirth.

"Nina, did you think I wouldn't know what you were doing." Mark stated with a raised eyebrow, the girl droops, "I was jus-" a gloved hand stopped her, "I know, that's why I am throwing you back to your world, already sent a letter to Xander."

Knowing that she can't win Nina let herself be dragged by the Tactician, "Also you got to thank Cecilia, she was the one that gave you,"

Nina didn't answer, making her way to the gate Mark saw a blonde prince waiting, 5 soldiers behind him. "She's all yours Leo,"

"My thanks," the prince said with a nod,

"No thanks needed." Mark answered, looking at the pouting girl. "Let's go!" with a chorus of affirmative the soldiers escorting Leo hefted the girl to one of the horses and jumped to the portal.

"Well, at least Cecilia will finally be able to sleep knowing that her Husband's stalker is gone."

 **The End**


	31. Law 70

**Author's Note: Happy new Year! And belated Merry Xmas! Thank you for all the support! And thank you for giving this fic a read and too many to mention! I am too happy right now I can't say something straight!**

 **Kyaaaa~! *cough* Sorry, anyway last Update for 2016!**

 **Darkbeast42: Here it is! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea and everything was thought out by dwennon (from spacebattles). None of the idea came from me. I only change it from Kantai to Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 70: Henry is forbidden from using the out realm gate to travel to other countries, the children's are still traumatized from last time. The shepherds are expected to pay for therapy.**

 **-Signed by the Lords and Ladies of the Different countries-**

 **Appeal from Yllise,**

 **Please don't leave us alone with him! -Robin and Chrom-**

It all started great for dark mage extraordinaire Henry, from making Crow puns to playing with the live parts of risen. Suddenly and idea hit him, what if he spreads the wonder of necromancy and crow puns to other nations! It'll be awesome, with those thought he run to the nearest out realm gate to spread horr-,

I mean spread his knowledge, chaos ensues.

 **Althea**

"Sore ga moemasu!" [It burns!]

"HORA!" [The Horror!]

"Tasukete! Onegai! TASUKETE!" [Help! Please! HELP!]

Where the words being spat out by the army, they were so scared they were shouting in Japanese (Yes, I made a joke about the SNES version not being translated). Althea castle was burning, a panicking Abel bumped into a poor Cain.

The Pegasus riders where evacuating the elderly, while the others were trying to put out the fire, off to the side watching the chaos was a sheepish looking Henry.

"Guess that's a lost Caws! To the next one!"

 **Jugdral**

"It's my entire fault!" Jamke exclaimed running around like a headless chicken. "I failed as a Knight! Please someone kill me!" Finn's voice joined in,

"Alec turned into a womanizer! The horror!" Noish shouted,

"Uhm, isn't he already a womanizer?" Dew stated, making Noish stop, "Oh yeah."

"Help! Ayra and Lex are fighting again!" Azel shouted, "I'm on it!" Beowulf shouted,

And watching this disaster was Sigurd, Eldigan, Quan and Arvis. "So, Henry, what did you do?" Arvis said, not looking at the laughing dark mage. "I accidentally casted a wrong spell! Whoops!"

"Don't 'whoops' us! Fix this!" Sigurd bellowed, "Yeah, yeah don't let your small caws in a twist!" Henry stated nonchalantly.

"By the way, where are the kids Sigurd?" Quan asked, looking around. "When they heard Henry was coming they evacuated to the nearest out realm."

"They're still traumatized, huh?" Quan groaned out. "Well, it is all Henry's fault."

They look back and saw that the mage was gone. "Shit!"

 **Elibe**

It was peaceful actually, before Henry can do anything Mark kicked him out. "Please, like hell I am letting him destroy something here."

She starts walking back to castle Ostia, "Now to write that letter." She may have stopped an impending doom from happening, but the kids seeing Henry caused a PTSD reaction.

"I feel for Robin." Mark made a sign of the cross.

 **Magvel**

Even Henry couldn't take L'Archel's insanity, so he gave up and exited as fast as he could.

 **Crimea**

"Back! Back I tell you!" Ike exclaimed, whacking a risen. Who for some reason was hugging his leg.

"I'm a bird! But now I have trauma!" was heard above, the bird laguz where being chased by Crows, a lot of them.

More risen appeared and started staggering in Ike's direction. "This is fun! Cawsing chaos! Want to learn how to do it!" Henry laughed,

"NO!" was everyone's reply. "Your lost, going to another place, see you guys!"

"Come back here!" Ike tried to follow but the Risen hugged him.

 **Hoshido**

"Why is it black? This is Nohr's color!" Sumeragi said aghast, clutching his horn like helmet. The entire place was turned black, his children and retainers where wearing the same expression.

"Who did this?!" Ryouma shouted,

 **Nohr**

"Why is it white? This is Hoshido's color!" Garon said aghast clutching his crown, his kingdom was turned white, his children and retainers where wearing the same expression.

"Who did this?!" Xander shouted,

 **Valla**

"Where's the castle!" Corrin exclaimed, seeing his kingdom not present, he only left for a few days. "It's here dear," Azura said rubbing a spot,

"Wait; don't tell me it turned invisible!"

"It seems it did," Azura stated,

"I am feeling an irony here! Who did this?!" Corrin shouted,

 **Back in Yllise**

"Chrom! Stop it! Don't do this!" Olivia, Lucina and Inigo were trying to stop the Exalt from jumping off a cliff.

"Don't stop me!" Chrom exclaimed,

"Robin! Stop it! Don't do this!" Lissa, Owain and Morgan were a few feet away from Chrom, he too was trying to jump off a cliff. "Honey! Don't stop me! Let me die!"

"You already died! Darn it!" Morgan said, pulling on his father's coat.

One thing was on everyone's mind, 'DAMN IT HENRY!'

The said dark mage just sneezed, "Nyaha!"

 **The end!**


	32. Law 71

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is for the purpose of putting in my two OC, I am not happy that Lucina and Severa can't become a family; yes I look at the awakening supports and saw that those 2 can't become related. So! I am introducing my OC's. I want Severa to be part of the royal family! I have a soft spot for the red haired girl. Just imagine cousin to Owain and Lucina, and in my planned walkthrough (once I purchase a 3DS, I am poor at the moment) I will ship Robin and Lissa so that Owain and Morgan will be siblings, same can be said for Inigo and Lucina. Royal family galore.**

 **But I am an avid Cordelia x Lon'qu shipper. Yes they're my OTP. No one will change my mind about that. Keep those Laws comin'**

 **If you want to know what he looks like he's the one in my** **pofile pic, in my planned story he's a bastard child but have the mark. (Mercenary same as Severa). Revera is Severa's OC twin, just imagine Severa with short hair that is spiked and a more masculine face, he wears a guy version of the Pegasus knight's, just change the skirt into pants,** t **hat's basically him (Pegasus Knight, I know Pegasi don't like guys, but FE14 made it possible!), Yes I can't let Severa go without a sibling! XD**

 **Darkbeast: Aww, thank Ya!**

 **Alex: Of course, thanks for the support dude. I appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Law 71: Sieg and Severa, we know you are protective of your family. But did you really have to scare, maul, kick, and torture those that made fun of them. Yes, you guys are the perfect family (No Severa I didn't mean it that way, get that sword away!), yes you all have red hair (Sieg! Get that sword out of my face too! I am not making fun of your hair!), but what you did was too much. You guys are grounded (Darn it! Put those swords away!).**

 **You can't ground us! - Father and Daughter**

 **-Signed by Grandmaster Tactician Robin-**

"Grandmother! This tea is delightful wherever did you buy it?" Caeldori chirped, putting the tea cup down. "Well Granddaughter, this delightful tea was provided by your Aunt Maribelle."

"I agree with my Daughter Mother-in-Law! This tea is delicious." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"I know right! Best idea ever!" Revera joined in, the 4 pegasus riders were chatting. There Pegasus parked in the stable, staring at the quartet behind a tree was a guy and a girl. "Quadruple. Perfect. Red. Haired. Pegasus. Riders." The man deadpanned, the girl nods in agreement.

"Why the heck did you marry a boy version of your mother?!" Sieg indignantly said, "Don't blame me! He charmed me okay! His so perfect okay!" Severa barked,

"Well, your Mother did charm me too."

"I got my taste from you so don't blame me!"

"No I'm happy you married him! And you having a girl that is a carbon copy of your mother even made it better!"

"Now I feel like shit, they're so perfect when their all together, and we can't butt in because we don't know anything about Pegasus and grooming!"

"Good point, want to change class?"

"Heck no! I like swinging a sword around thank you very much!"

"Yeah, me too!" and the Father Daughter duo goes back to watching.

 **-In Town-**

"Ooh! Look Father a bookstore." Caeldori suddenly said when the 4 walked by a bookstore, "They have a really good selection, want to go in niece?" Revera pointed at the said bookstore.

"Of course!"

The Mother and Father duo watch with fond eyes as they watch their kids went inside, "Tsubaki, who named her, may I `ask?"

"Selene, I mean Severa was the one that named her, told me it was the perfect name." the 2 were watching behind a stall.

"Really Severa? Because it was the perfect name?" Sieg asked her blushing daughter, "Okay! Not the most imaginative name, I missed you guys okay! And Caeldori was the first thing that popped out of my head!"

"An abbreviation of your Mother's name,"

"Okay fine! I admit it! So stop looking at me like that." The 2 stopped bickering when a duo of soldiers suddenly walks behind them, "A family of red hairs, that must be a nightmare for the family," random guy 1 said, "And those 2 guys with them ride a Pegasus, you think their gay?" random soldier 2 asked with a snicker.

Severa and Sieg rugby tackled the 2 and drew their swords, "Mind repeating that? I didn't hear it?" the prince's smile could be called feral, Severa had the same look, the people walking around town ignored the spectacle. They knew of the prince's over protectiveness of his family, so the guys had it coming.

Chaos Ensues

 **-Castle Training Ground-**

"Wow, you're good son-in-law." The quartets were in the training grounds, exchanging moves and maneuvers. Seeing her grand daughter and son-in-law so graceful on the sky was breath taking. "Mother, I got your Pegasus. Do you wish to join us?" Revera flew down, landing in front of his Mother. "Well, the sky sure does look nice. Very well."

Behind a bunch of crates was the duo -again- "Look at them, my family is so beautiful!" Sieg cried out, dubbing his tears with a tissue, "Daddy, don't cry. You're going to make me cry too."

"Why do they all look alike?" Sieg and Severa's ears grew at those words. Looking behind them they saw a platoon of soldiers. Probably squires from the looks of it.

"Don't know, princess Cordelia and her granddaughter is basically a copy of each other!"

"Not just that! All of them are even riding a Pegasus, it's so weird!"

"I know right? And did you hear they're all good at everything! Like a perfect family!"

"Uhm, guys let's not talk about that! Someone might hear." The sane one of the platoon was fidgeting nervously. "Can't believe they are all nearly the same age, are you sure they aren't over 50?"

The others laugh at that, unknown to them Sieg and Severa were behind them sword drawn,

Chaos Ensues -Again-

 **-Robin's Office-**

"Let me get this straight," Robin started, "You guys punch two soldiers in the face, destroying a stall because they insulted your family?" Sieg and Severa nod, "You then tortured a platoon of soldiers because of the same crime?" Robin continued, "Yeah," the 2 said not a hint of remorse. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's it, you guys are grounded."

"Grounded?!" the duo said aghast,

"Yes, grounded." Robin stated returning back to his papers.

"You can't ground us! I was protecting my family!"

"I know they are in the wrong, and they will get appropriate punishment. But, you 2 went over bored."

"I'm a prince!"

"But Chrom is the exalt and he's my boss, so his higher. Go back to your rooms."

"I'll get you for this Robin!" Severa said,

"Mark my words!" Sieg finished, the duo running out of the room, making Robin sigh. "Kids, the lot of them."

 **The End**


	33. Special 1

**Author's Note: Hello, I have come here for an update! After seeing the Nintendo direct Fire Emblem I decided to make a special! I mean FE Gaiden is being remade! And after getting over my saltiness for that game (Believe me the salt was strong in this one) I decided to add them here in TNATD.**

 **The reason why I am so salt for this game is because it is as hard as F! I mean I can't even get out a single chapter without someone dying, but the trauma was so strong I decided to shove it at the back of my head (along with Fire emblem shadow dragon and its sequel the older one that is.), now it has resurfaced in my mind after watching the trailer.**

 **I tried playing it again, and it is still as hard as F for me! Why! *went to knees* to the guys that had an easy time with this game, Kudos to you! I bow to your greatness. But I am on chapter 3 by the way, half way done.**

 **So please welcome the Gaiden Gang!**

 **Disclaimer: FE doesn't belong to me they belong to Nintendo, the idea was thought out by dwennon. And I only change it from Kantai to FE.**

 **SPECIAL 1**

"Oh sweet land and tree's and sky! I miss you so!" a boy with green hair said kneeling at the ground after coming out of a gate. "Alm, you are over reacting." A girl with red hair said from behind the boy.

"Come now Celica, we are finally done with our war! We have the right to overreact." Mycen the Jagen of gaiden (it rhymes!) sighed when he was ignored.

"Now, now let's calm down Celica." Lukas said trying to placate the fuming girl. The other warriors from their universe appeared one by one.

They were just about to make their way to the local pub when an explosion appeared in the horizon. "The fuck?" Saber said confuse, his only eye blinking in bewilderment.

"Hey, Kamui, you still have that beer?" Clive asked, feeling a dread coming, better get drunk.

"Sorry, I'm all out."

"Well, Shit."

"Nyahahaha! Fly my pretties! Fly!" a voice echoed across the land, a flock of crow suddenly appeared out of the horizon in the direction of the explosion.

"DAMN IT HENRY!" multiple voices shouted,

The Gaiden gang was left dumbfounded at what they saw after following the trail of destruction and feathers.

Full grown men were crying, burning buildings everywhere, an army of colorful heads was chasing after a crazy dude in robes.

"Alm, Celica! Welcome back!" surprise the 2 look at the source of the voice and found Mark looking with them.

"Mark? What the hell is going on?" Alm asked, not, looking away from the chaos, "I will answer that for you Alm," this time a boy with blue hair joined them. "Marth!" Celica squealed hugging the older man, "No hug for us?" 3 Pegasus landed near them. "Palla, Catria, Est!" with that she made a bee line at the girls.

"I presume Valencia is at peace again." They yelped when another voice joined,

"Don't do that!" Gray exclaimed hands on his chest. "Sorry," Sigurd apologized. They were interrupted when another explosion happened, "Well, there goes the church. The clerics are going to be mad." True to Mark's words a bunch of guys and girls appeared out of nowhere, brandishing their staffs like pitchfork.

"Who are those guys anyway?" Mathilda asked, "Those guys are the newer guys, they're the 3D ones."

"Oh, they're not pixilated?"

"Yep." Marth said popping the p, "The others probably heard of your return, so they'll pop right about now."

True to Mark's words -again- the 16 bit gangs appeared, saying their congratulations and hugging each other.

"So, who's the crazy mage?" Boey asked, ignoring the noise behind him.

"His name is Henry, a crazy dark mage that makes craw puns and is a lunatic." Kris explained, cheering the guys that was trying to kill the said mage.

"Ah," was his only reply.

"So, who's going to stop this?" the others all look at Mark, making the tactician groan. "Fine, fine I'll do it."

 **A few moments later**

A tied up Henry was still laughing; giving the rope to Heath he flew out of the town and goes somewhere to damp the lunatic of a mage.

"Problem solved, hey, I want to introduce you guys! I want you to meet the Gaiden gang." Hello's and Hi's where exchanged, "Why are you guys only appearing now?" Chrom said while rubbing a crying Lissa's back. "Well, the war in Valencia took a while so-"

"I'm just happy it's finally over?!" Celica interrupted Alm, making the boy pout.

"Actually…" Mark trailed off, "What?" the Gaiden gang asked.

Mark pulled out her phone and showed them a video, there on the screen was Celica and Alm, better drawn and where in 3D,

"No," Alm whispered, eyes wide. "Yep, you guys are being remade. So you have to go all through that again."

"NO!"

"Look on the bright side; at least it will be easier! I mean they have Casual and Phoenix mode now." Caeda was hugging a crying Celica. "And infinite weapon ammo, I am still salty about that!" Mark exclaimed.

"Good bye peace," was Alm's only reply.


	34. Special 2

**Author's Note: So, I am sorry for the lateness. Even though I said I was gonna update yesterday. But! It's here now, XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: FE belongs to Nintendo! All rights belongs to their respective owners.**

 **SPECIAL 2**

Everyone was silent when the video ended, "So, 2 new guys are joining us." Chrom stated ignoring all the cheering old FE characters behind him.

"We get voices!" they all said at the same time, "After 25 years! We finally have voices everyone!" Lyn exclaimed hugging her daughter, who was laughing.

A certain tactician was sulking in the corner, mumbling incoherent words.

"What's wrong with Mark?" Hector stopped celebrating to look at their sulking tactician.

Hearing this Mark grits her teeth, and pulled out a knife. "Shit! She's going to kill herself! Stop her." Following Eliwood's orders they dog file the suicidal tactician.

"Get off me!" Mark shouted,

"What is wrong with you?!" Lyn exclaimed taking the knife. "At least you guys have voices! I'm not even playable!" Mark wailed,

"Eh?" they all said confuse,

"That's right; out of the entire Fire Emblem cast I was the only avatar that wasn't playable! I don't even have a portrait! I am nothing more than a sprite!"

"But the only avatar ones are you, Kris, Robin and Corrin." Sain interjected, feeling a vein throb on her head she threw her book at Sain's face. "I don't need your smart ass comment!"

"So, Mark is having an identity crisis?" Robin joined in, Kris and Corrin not far behind.

Mark looks at all of them, feeling that Intelligent System is being unfair to her. "Waaahhhhh!" with that thought Mark cried her heart out. "Shit!" Lyn hugged the crying tactician.

"Wow, now I feel bad." Corrin was at a lost, "Look at the bright side, you're a blank slate. You can be who you want to be." Kris tried to console his crying friend.

"It's not fair," Mark whimpered, crying on Lyn's shoulder. "There, there. We still love you."

"But, damn. Those new guys are so, I mean aren't they a little bit to armored? Or to white?" Caeda pointed out, showing them the twin heroes. "Alfonse and Sharena?"

"Their armor looks like one of those Greek or Roman dude." Alm said, staring at the picture.

"And they're both Lords wielding Lance and Sword respectively. Like us!" Eirika giggled while clapping. "Thank you Nintendo for giving me a friend! All the Lords have a sword, why am I the only one with a lance!" Ephraim gave a sigh of relief.

"There's only one problem," they stop there talking at Robin's words. "Why do we get less clothing when we get damaged?"

"Now that you mention it, they showed Lucina in her destroyed clothes." Chrom stopped, so did the others, "Wait, is Nintendo pulling a KanColle now?"

"It's called fan service." Navarre stated, "Fan service?"

"It means showing your favorite Fire emblem character with as little clothing as possible." Feeling dread coming they all took up arms, "Let's storm Nintendo!"

"Stop! Will you guys calm down?" Soren shouted, holding in a gung-ho Ike. "You're mad because they put Lucina in her hurt mode in the trailer." Chrom stopped, "I'm right aren't I?"

"Fine, I won't storm Nintendo."

"Thank you."

"I'm excited to meet them though!" Nino clapped when she saw her game self hit an enemy.

"I'm excited for this game, that's all I can say."

And they went back to talking about the newcomers. Off to the side Mark finally stopped crying. "At least my friends are better drawn and have voices now."


	35. Law 74

**Author's Note: Here's the next one enjoy!**

 **Matrix: Don't die bro! Don't go into the light! XP**

 **Guest: Maybe? I don't know the family tree in fates.**

 **Alex005: *thumbsup* added!**

 **Revenger: Yes, I didn't know either if I wanted to laugh or cry at the puns. More Elibe? Got it, I'll think of something or look up the older reviews for a idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 74: Whoever keeps bringing gender swapped versions of us into our world is to stop immediately. It's extremely awkward and uncomfortable in ways you even begin to imagine.**

 **Signed Robin, Morgan, Mark, Corrin, Kanna, and Kris**

Corrin and Kanna blinked at the woman and boy in front of them.

The woman and boy blinked back, and at the same time said.

"What?"

The siblings of the Hoshido and Nohr royalty were looking back and forth between the four, there was silence, Azura was the first to speak. "Awkward,"

"You said it Big Sister." Sakura said,

The 4 were still staring at each other. "So you're me, from another universe?"

The f!Corrin nods, "Yes, and you must be the me of this universe."

m!Corrin nods, "So how did you get here?"

"Well, Kanna and I were just taking our daily walk when an arm appeared out of nowhere snagging as by the cape and pulling us with it."

"I see, Leo where's Owain?"

"Visiting his family." the boy said with a frown. "Well, not his fault then."

"So mom, this is what you look like when you're a guy? You're handsome." m!Kanna said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and dad looks beautiful." f!Kanna joined in.

"So, big bro. What now?" Elise asked.

"Guess they'll stay for a while. Hope you don't mind, we'll have to ask Nyx or Orochi if they can make a portal for you to go back." Corrin explained with a smile.

"No problem," the f!Corrin said, looking at Azura. "So? Me? You married Azura." she stated with a shit eating grin, causing her counterpart to blush.

"Please, don't make this more awkward than it is already."

"I make no promises." the 2 kings palmed their faces, "This is going to be a nightmare." Xander groaned out.

"I fully agree with that." Ryoma groaned back.

"No, you are not going anywhere."

"Tactician's orders."

Matthew drops his head in defeat. Dealing with one Mark was enough, but two was a nightmare.

"Take him away, Vaida." the girl huff and took the tied up spy by his cloak. "Thank you Mark." the girl Mark said.

"No problem." the boy Mark said, "By the way, you going to go back?"

"Yep, it's going to be for a while though. I'll help with your paperwork's."

"Thanks me."

"No problem me."

With that the 2 walk away, the 3 lords were watching a few feet away. "Darn, 2 Mark's." Hector groaned out.

"I'm confused that she didn't ask that a guy version of her appeared out of nowhere! You usually start with that!" Eliwood exclaimed, pointing at the disappearing figure of their tactician.

"It's Mark, you don't question Mark." Lyn stated,

"Good point." the 2 agreed.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me you have a sister! And I have a brother!"

Robin looked at his daughter confuse, "Wha?"

"Robin? You have a sister?" Lissa asked from his side, she frowns. "What do you mean brother? Robin?!" she stares at her husband. "Gods Lissa! i didn't cheat on you!"

"Explain then!"

"Grats Robin!" Sieg exclaimed with food in his mouth, who was sitting on Chrom's left. Lissa took her fork and threw it at her brother. "Ouch!" Sieg yelped holding a hand to his face.

"Sieg, don't talk with your mouth full." Cordelia admonished.

"I was hit with a fork!" Cordelia gave her a blank look. "Sorry dear." he mumbled shoving another fork full of food in his mouth.

"I'll show you!" Morgan runs outside and a few seconds later was pulling someone with her. It was a woman and a boy, when they saw what they look like their jaws drop.

Sieg chokes on his food, with Revera holding up a glass of water to his father while Cordelia was giving him a Heimlich maneuver.

"What the fuck!" Robin shrieked, confuse.

"Hey," the Robin said with a nervous smile, with added body parts that can clearly be seen. "Wha?" was Robin's genius answer.

"I can explain." the girl Robin put her hands up. "Okay, want some salad?" Severa said,

"By the way cousin mind passing me the soy sauce." Owain tossed the container to Inigo. "Thanks."

"Here's the mayonnaise Severa." Lucina passed the bottle to her cousin. "Thanks Luce."

"You guys aren't going to question this?!" Olivia cannot believe what she is seeing; the kids were not the least bit fazed! How?! "Meh, compared to what happens, that's normal in our book."

"You have a point." Robin sighed; he stands up beckoning his twin to follow him. Morgan took her twin by the arm and dragged him away, to where, no one knows.

"That went well," Chrom stated going back to his food. The family agreed.

"So, you're Kris, but you're from a different dimension. A stray spell from Merric and Linde caused you to get transported here. Did i get it right?" Marth looks up from his paper to stare at the blue hair girl in front of him. "Yeah, so? Where's the me of this dimension?"

"On a date with Katarina."

"Oh, darn, wanted to see what I look like as a guy though."

"You are handsome as a boy," Caeda giggled behind her hand.

"Really?" Kris was surprise, so she's handsome.

"And buff as well, you got a six pack."

"Awesome!"

Marth clears his throat to get his wife and the visitor's attention. "I will tell Cain to prepare a room for you. And have Merric and Linde of this dimension to research on how to get you back."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Want to see our Kris's reaction though, want to surprise him?" Caeda said, mischief clearly seen in her eyes. Kris shrugs her shoulder. "Sure."

"This will be fun."

Marth's only answer was a groan.


	36. Law 75

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Law 75: Please for the love of everything don't time travel in any of the universes just to see what would happen if things turned different because you are really messing with things you shouldn't...**

 **-Signed, The Lords and Tacticians of the Fire Emblem Universe.-**

"How did this happen again?" Echidna asked seeing dragons flying everywhere, the landscape were burning, people were screaming left and right.

Dieke only shrug, "turns out Canas wanted to meet the 8 heroes, so he told Henry, Nyx and Ophelia if they can conjure up some sort of time travel portal," another scream and an explosion. "And it turns out Canas's meddling caused the 8 heroes to go into a coma. Without the 8 no one was able to defeat the dragons." Dieke finished, ignoring the chaos.

"I see, so who's the one that is going to fix this?"

"Mark along with Lyn and Eliwood

"The 3 sane gang?"

"Yup." Dieke popped the p, satisfied with the explanation she goes back to watching.

 **-In another universe-**

"So? Why is Medeus in his full form, and why does he look younger?" Frey deadpanned looking at the giant dragon laughing like a lunatic.

"And who's that blue haired shirtless dude swinging a different looking Falcion?" Abel asked,

"I think that's Anri," Cain said yawning. "Oh yeah, he does look like Marth." Julian said, from his vantage point, on top of a tree. "So, this looks like the final battle, why are they here?" Camus was the next to ask,

"I think it was because of Tiki, the younger one that is, she told me she found a book. She must have accidentally traveled back in time, leaving the portal open."

"I see," Camus gave a small nod at Cain's explanation.

 **-In another, other universe-**

"So? Why is Grima having a drink with a blue hair dude?" Chrom asked,

"That's the first exalt, I don't know why he's here though." Gauis answered popping a jawbreaker to his mouth.

"Chrom!" they groan and look at the caller, it was Sieg.

"What is it?"

"Henry opened up a portal and messed with our past, because of him!-" he stops to shiver, "so much cheese."

"I don't even want to know," he sighs, "Of course it's Henry's fault."

"Gauis?"

"I'm on it!" Gauis disappeared in a blur, pulling a sack out of nowhere, making his way to the giant portal above the castle.

"How did you find out?" Chrom asked is brother.

"Well, I kind of did something bad, pissing Cordie so she threw me in the portal."

"What did you do?"

He was answered with a blush, "I don't even want to know."

"Yeah, you better not Bro." Sieg said with a blank look.

 **-In another, other, other universe-**

"So? Why are 2 Gods bickering?" Celica asked a stray bolt of lightning narrowly misses her. "It's Alm's fault right?"

"Yup," Saber said with a blank look, he was nearly hit by a fireball, but he pays it no mind

"Alm did something to the past."

"I see if you'll excuse me I got a husband to kill."

With that Celica walks out, nearly being hit by a stray lightning, again.

"Peace!"

"Violence!"

"Peace!"

"Violence!"

"So this are the gods we worship?" another fireball, "I regret worshipping this kids."

 **-In anothet universe-**

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Sigurd said, standing up from his sit. "No, there's no force dear." Deirdre said.

She was proven wrong when Julius and Julia's maniacal laugh broke through the silence.

Oh, and also the giant vortex that appeared out of nowhere sucking everything.

"Huh!" Sigurd exclaimed with a smug look.

"Fine, you're right honey."

'Today is the best day ever! My wife said I'm right!' Sigurd did a happy dance making Deirdre giggle.

 **-Tactician and Lord meeting hall-**

"Going back in time is forbidden." Mark stated, her left eye twitching.

"Agreed," was unanimous reply.

"The dark mage's are on magic arrest, no books, no magic, no hex, etc."

"Agreed,"

"Objection!" the door to the room was opened with a bang, standing there was Owain in his revealing dark mage clothes. "I a-"

"Denied!" Robin said using his Grima powers he pushes his son out of the room.

Everything was quiet again, "Meeting adjourned."

 **The End**

 **Typed this on my phone, sorry! see ya guys! XD**


	37. Law 76

**Author's Note: Heyo! it's me Drexeru! heru to apudatu thisu ficu! yoroshiku! *please excuse the author, I am having a hangover from all the anime l watched.***

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to their respective owners!**

 **Law 76: to all the avatar's, the annual Fire Emblem Pokémon is banned. Seriously! What is wrong with you?!**

 **-Signed by the Lords-**

"You cannot defeat me Kris!" Mark bellowed, her voice echoing in the arena. She was wearing a green shirt, a brown vest and blue pants, with blue tennis shoes; she was also wearing a hat.

"We shall see!" Kris bellowed back, he was wearing the same clothes' as Mark, but only black and blue.

"Let's do this!" they both shouted, they flip their hats

"Marth! I choose you!" Kris yelled throwing a tied up Marth in the boxing ring. Which untied midway, making him land on the matt with a thud.

"Let's go! Hector! I choose you!" this time Mark threw a tied up Hector.

Just like Marth, the tied up Hector landed with a thud. "What the heck is wrong with them?!" Hector shouted, looking at Mark.

"I don't know!" Marth shouted back.

"Hector! Use Steel Sword!" moving against his will, Hector drew his sword and slashes at Marth.

"Marth retaliate with your own, use slash!"

Marth against his will did a vertical slash at Hector, "Hector! Use block!"

A few minutes later, a bruised and battered Marth and Hector were passed out on the ring.

"It's a tie!" Corrin who was the judge raised both of the flags in his hands.

"Oh come on!" Kris and Mark whined,

"Next fighters!"

This time it was Corrin and Robin, they stare at each other, then smirk. They were also wearing the same clothes'.

"Let's do this!" They too, flip there hat.

"Ryouma and Xander! I choose you!" Corrin shouted, throwing his 2 brothers in the ring.

"Chrom and Sieg choose you!" Robin threw his boss and his boss's brother.

"Why?!" Sieg exclaimed, wiggling like a fish. "I don't know anything anymore!" Chrom wailed.

"Xander! Use dark beam! Ryouma! Use Thunder!"

"Chrom! Use Aether! Sieg use Defense!" Chrom's falchion glowed, while Sieg pull up his shield on his arms, blocking the attack.

"You can't beat me Robin!"

"Yes I can!"

The fight was interrupted when Miriel, Canas, Pent, and Nyx destroyed the gate in the arena. "We got the antidote!" Canas yelled, causing Mark, Corrin, Robin, and Kris to flinch.

"You'll never get us alive!" the 4 shouted throwing the lords in front of them. "We got the OP lords to do our bidding!"

"Oh yeah!" Canas yelled, "We got something more stronger than those guys!"

"Oh really? You guys are bluffing!" Corrin said with a smirk, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Really, Azura! Lissa! Katarina! We choose you!"

After Canas's declaration, the girl whose name was called out appeared one by one, the boys gulp.

"Now, honey, be a good boy and drink the antidote," Katarina said with a sweet voice, a smile flustered on her face. "Meep!" Kris squeaked out.

"You guys as well." Lissa and Azura said, dropping their heads in defeat, Robin and Corrin oblige.

"Only one left, she doesn't have a husband, or boyfriend this will be hard." Pent groaned out, looking at the smirking Mark.

The girls already evacuated their husbands. "Huh! You'll never get me ali-!" she was cut off when Lyn kissed her on the mouth.

Causing the spectators to blanch, Miriel looks down and saw that the vial wasn't in her hands.

"Well, that's one way." Canas deadpanned, the surprised Mark fell on the ground, asleep.

"You guys caught Tharja yet?" Lyndis asked, not the least bit fazed that she kissed a girl.

"Still looking." They were quiet for a few moments; Pent was the one to break it, "So? That potion is banned?"

"Yes," was Lyn's immediate answer.


	38. Law 88

**Author's Note: Yo, yo! Here's the next update! Enjoy!**

 **alexa005: yes, blame Pokémon conquest. That game gave me that idea.**

 **Matrix of Evloution: Awesome! Thank you so much! And glad that you like it!**

 **Darkbeast42: Thanks for the submission, added to pending!**

 **Disclaimer: Fire emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 88: For any of the undead enemies please do not attack with a book that has a cross with the line, "The power of Christ compels you!" it for some reason insults the spirits plus any deities in that dimension.**

 **-Signed by the Lords and Tacticians.-**

[Go into the light!] A Risen mage growled, tossing a book to an unsuspecting Vaike.

"Did that risen just freaking threw a book! And a light book at that!" Basilio bellowed,

The shepherds were just taking it easy in South town, the town that keeps on getting attacked, when they heard an all too familiar growl outside the gates. How did they hear you say? Don't know.

So with a groan they stand up from there sit, dragging their weapons behind them, and exit the town.

So that's how they found themselves being hit repeatedly by a volley of holy books.

"I-" was hit with a book, "regret-" another book, "everything." with last one book Stahl was K.O'ed.

"Sta-!" Panne exclaimed she was cut off when a book went flying in her direction, hitting her on the face.

[We should have done this in the beginning] one Risen groan out.

[I can't believe we are defeating them! Is this a dream?] Another risen groaned out.

Their eyes widen when one Risen, shouted the words. [The power of Christ compels you!]

With those words, the risen threw a divine book, hitting Chrom in the head rendering him unconscious.

The battle was quiet after that. [I can't believe it.]

[We defeated the Chrom.]

And the Risens cheered, unknown to them a certain dragon goddess heard them.

"Oh they did not just say those words!" Naga suddenly said, looking up from her Hentai `manga, a residue of chips and ice cream on her face.

Naga took out a remote and hit rewind, causing the time to shift back, and pushed the play button a few seconds earlier. Nope, she didn't heard wrong, the Risen did say.

"That's it!" Standing up from her couch, and changing out of her sweat pants and shirt. Into her regal clothes, she points a finger at the Risen and disintegrated them on sight.

"There!" with that she goes back to reading.

To the others on the ground, they were left speechless.

"Rawwwrrr!" A faceless roared, Corrin who was in his dragon/horse hybrid form roared back. It was like that for a few minutes, when suddenly a book appeared out of nowhere and slammed onto his face -even though Corrin's dragon form doesn't have one- making him land on his back unconscious.

The faceless was quiet for a moment; he puts his arms up in victory. [The Christ compels you!]

Anankos and the Rainbow sage look up from their game of go fish. "I felt a disturbance young pad wan."

"Darn it Anankos, you're grounded from watching star wars."

"You can't ground me,"

"I just did, but I heard the words Christ and compel in the same sentence."

"Does Anankos need to stab a bitch?" the dragon said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Go wild."

With that Anankos release a breath attack on the celebrating faceless and disintegrates them on the spot.

"Violence! And that apple is mine!" Duma shouted,

"Peace! That apple is mine!" Mila shouted back.

The mortals watching the spectacle were giggling. After all it's not every day you see your gods fighting for a piece of fruit.

Suddenly Duma said the taboo words. "The Christ compels you!" the mortals all gasp.

"Oh shiz!" "He's dead," and "I feel for him," were the murmurs, ignoring the words he cross his arms, giving a smug smirk.

Mila breathes in, and then lifted her arms up, sending a bolt of lightning at the smug god.

"Oh snap! Shots Fiyerd!"

"I think those words fit the event that happened."

"She literally fired a shot,"

"So, why are we experiencing heavy storm and earthquakes?" Eliwood deadpanned Hector to his left; in front of them were Mark, Rath, Lyn, Guy, Shin, Karel, Karla, Sue, Fir and Dayan.

"And why are all the Sacaens all in one place?" Hector asked,

"That's because some idiot angered Father Sky and Mother Earth!" Sue exclaimed, taking out some sort of beads.

"What she said, so I decided to call them to calm the 2 gods down." Mark answered Hector's question.

"I see, so who's the idiot?"

"Don't know," she looks back at her friends, "Shin, Dayan, Guy! You ready!"

The 3 gave a thumbsup. "Sue, Karla, Karel, Fir."

"Ready!"

"Let's begin. Lyn if you will please." her best friend nods and joined her fellow plains people. "How do you know about this?"

"Know what?" Mark answered confuse, Hector rubs the bridge of his nose. "The ceremony,"

"Oh, the kutolah adopted me, so they've been teaching me!"

"Adopted!"

"Adopted," Mark parroted,

"I am so killing the one who did this." Mark growled, showing fanged teeth. "Yikes, I feel for the dude." somewhere in the distance, Zephiel sneezed.

"Run for your lives!"

"Someone calm the spirits down!"

"Spirits! Calm down!" the one who said that disappeared without a trace.

Everywhere in Magvel fire's where appearing, random waters will fall out of nowhere.

Off to the side was a kneeling Arthur praying, Lute by his side going through books like it's the end of the world.

"These stupid monsters can talk! Why didn't we know that?" Lute exclaimed, throwing the book she was reading and went to the next.

"My tomes are useless!"

"Of course they are pretty boy!"

There shouting match was interrupted when Myrr in her dragon form appeared out of nowhere. "Arthy! Lute!"

"Yes?" the both said at the same time.

"Formotis is on his way! You need to get out! Hop on!"

An angry Formotis was bad, so without complaint they hop on Myrr's back.

A few minutes later Formotis appeared in all his dragony/demon form, obliterating the surrounding field.

"You puny dark beings dare utter those words! Begone!"

The spirits seems to agree with him, because after those words a volcano somewhere erupted.

Seeing all that, Lute, Arthur and Myrr had their mouths opens.

"I don't even,"

"What the heck did those monsters do?!"

"I need Saleh, where's Saleh. He's the only sane one in this world." Myrrh groaned out.

"Ashera is here bitches! Ready to kick your asses to next Sunday yo!" the goddess bellowed, she was wearing an over sized shirt and shorts; she has a hat and blings in her neck and fingers.

The risens that Henry left in Crimea growled, "Yo! Check out my Ashera mix bro!" she flicked her fingers causing a tornado to appear blowing all the risens away, and tossed a CD in Ike's direction.

"Oh my gosh Ashera! This is fire!" Ike shouted, holding on his headphones, the others were left speechless.

"What the fuck?" were their only words.


	39. Law 89

**Author's Note: I blame fire emblem heroes! The game is making me loose the will to type! It's so fun! *cough* anyway, since my hype is now gone. I decided to update! Enjoy! I am still typing some of your suggested Law, so have se of mine for a few chapters.**

 **EDIT: Sieg is my OC, i introduce him at Chapter 32.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 89: the class job Hero, doesn't literally make you a hero, please loose the cape, and stop jumping off roof's while shouting words with man or woman at the end. Seriously! The heck?!**

"I'm Ravenman!" Raven thundered atop Castle Ostia, he was wearing his signature Hero class clothes' but with the added addition of a red cape. He jumps off the castle, shouting 'I will save the day' and 'Raven is better than Robin'

Before he can meet the ground with a splat, Farina swoops in to save the suicidal Hero.

"I got Raven! How bout you Sis!" Farina called out to her walkie talkie.

"I got Harken," the voice on the other side said.

"What is happening?" Roy asked when he saw that some of the people from their army are jumping like lunatics.

"I don't know. But I know one thing; Aunt Mark is going to be so mad." Lilina deadpanned when Echidna jumps of the castle like Raven earlier.

"No! You are not Spiderwoman! And Echidnawoman!" Vaida's voice echoed across the castle.

"Orange Juice! Stop jumping!" Shanna shrieked when she was ignored. "It's Oujayman!"

"Grrrrraaaaaahhhhh!"

"I feel for the fliers, wonder if it's only here?" Roy asked with a forced smile, his eye twitched when he saw Harken trying to jump off, again.

"Harkenman to the rescue!" Isadora's cursing was heard not a second later.

"Knowing these guys, the others are experiencing the same thing."

Across the continent on Bern was Linus who was also trying to jump. Good thing Ursula and Lloyd where there.

"Samson!" Sheena's scream echoed across Dolhr. "I am Samsonman! Prepare to die! And away!" and jumped off, he never got far though, cause a fuming Minerva swoops in to saved him.

"Astram!" Midia's scream echoed across Archanea.

"Astram away! I shall save the day!" he was stopped however when Palla smacked him on the head.

"Good lord! What is happening!" Nyna groaned out, putting her hands on her face. "I don't know, but I am loving it!" Jeorge said, taking pictures

"Ogma!" Caeda's scream echoed across Althea.

"I'm on it!" Kris did some awesome parkour moves catching the falling Hero. "Thank you Kris!"

"No problem, happy to help."

"His going to jump, tackle him!" Alm ordered when he saw Saber was about to jump.

"Shiz! Someone stop Deen!" Kamui screamed from the other side of the castle, which was being dragged by Deen, who was wearing a cape. He was hanging off the man's waist, but it was futile.

"Thank Lord! A hero that isn't trying to jump!"

"I wasn't here when the spell hit!" Kamui shouted back.

Alm suddenly stopped when he realized something. "Where's Gray!"

"Oh shit!"

"Ulster! Get back down here young man! Or I swear I will-" Ayra was stopped when Deirdre's hand covered her mouth.

"Holyn! Get down from there!" Sigurd shouted, Deidre only sighed. Just one day, please we just want one day of peace. Is that too much to ask.

"Gerik-" Innes abruptly stop, "you aren't jumping?" Innes was surprised when he saw that he was lounging off the couch. "Yeah, the spell didn't hit me. I feel for the others though."

"Caellach! You're a General of Grado! Act the part!" Leon shouted when he saw one of his General on top of the castle, wearing a mask and cape. "I am Caellachman, and I rule the night!"

"No you don't," Leon blasted Caellach of the roof with his dark powers.

"I am going to kill the one who did this."

"Ike!" Mist chased after his flying brother; yes you read that right he was flying. "Ikeman has heard the call! If someone's in trouble just light the Ike signal!

"God damn it! How are you even flying?"

"Sieg, if you dare jump I am going to do things you aren't going to like." Cordelia growled, the prince was debating if he should jump or not, the spell or his sanity, fearing the wrath of his wife he backs out, breaking the spell.

"Good boy." The dude is so whipped.

"Severa!" "Mother!" Tsubaki and Caeldori screamed making Cordelia groan she forgot about her daughter.

"Inigo!" "Soleil" A woman's voice was heard, feeling the chaos that was happening she took her husband by the collar and dragged him down with her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Olivia, and I want you on my sight."

Another set of screams multiple that is. "Haha! Go Flaviawoman!" Basilio's voice thundered across Yllise.

"Darn it! Where are the tactician's?" Cordelia shouted,

"They're on a vacation." Sieg answered.

No one even bothered to stop Arthur; he was like that from the start anyway. Percy was laughing, joining his dad.

The others just shrug it off.

 **-Somewhere-**

"What is it?" Robin took of his glasses and look at Mark, who was turning off her phone. "Like hell I am letting them interrupt our vacation."

"Trouble?"

"Don't care." and she puts back her glasses, they were in the beach realm enjoying the sun.

Katarina and Soren were making sandcastles. A hovering Kris sat cross legged in front of the castle, stopping the wave from destroying it.

Corrin was reading a book underneath a palm tree.

"You got that right" like Mark he puts on his glasses. Planning on enjoying their vacation.


	40. Law 90

**Author's Note:Here's the next one, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 90: Throwing your Mount's waste on the enemy is unethical, please stop.**

 **We were forced too! - Everyone**

 **-Signed by the Lords and Tacticians-**

"It burns!"

"The glasses! They do nothing!"

"The mask is useless!"

Where the cries of the bandits, they decided to loot the cross roads village. Turns out a few from the main army was having a vacation.

They didn't have weapons so they were confident, but regretted everything when the army resorted to that.

"Ahhhh! It went into my eyes!" the Leader named Shiek, shrieked. He was clawing at his face when the projectile hits him.

"This is so gross!" Minerva, not the wyvern, said with a frown. "Not our fault, they attack when we didn't have weapons!" Shanna exclaimed, throwing the projectile on an incoming bandit's face.

"Let's all calm down!" Erynis shouted, trying to calm her Pegasus down. "Why are we doing this?" Caeda wailed, hugging her pegasus.

"It's because we don't want to die!" Miledy bellowed, at her side was Zeiss and Gale, looking green, it was only Gale cause Zeiss was too busy puking.

"Why can't you just use your wyverns to kill them?" Tsubaki joined in, "They have Archers! We can't fly!" Cherche said, dodging an arrow.

"Who's idea was it to go on a pegasus-wyvern vacation! Without weapons!" Cormag shouted he was hit with a tome knocking him out.

"He did!" They all pointed Michalis, even her sister was pointing.

"Hey! Don't point at me! Palla agreed with me!"

"Don't involve me into this! I am innocent!"

"Mother! Calm down!" Fee's voice was heard from behind. "Misha help me!"

"I'm on it!"

"Princess Tana! Let go of that!" Vanessa shrieked swatting the projectile out of her liege's hands. "But it looks like fun!" Tana whined like a kid.

"Bwahahaha! We should've used this when we were at war." Marcia said with a laugh.

"Why am I here again?!" Althena exclaimed, confused as hell. She was just doing paperwork's when she suddenly found herself in this chaos.

"Don't ask I gave up years ago." Dean said from beside Althena.

"You too?"

"Yeah, me too. And I am not associated with any of this lunatics."

"Hey!" everyone who was present said, "It was Farina's idea!" Florina squeaked.

"Florina! How could you!" Farina whined,

"Yes! One of my dreams came true!" Percy shouted,

"The heck is he doing here?!" Jill exclaimed, pointing at the kid.

"It's scary!" Est cried, her sister Catria was trying to make her stop.

After the shouting match, defeating the enemy, and more shouting the battle was finally over. The surrounding field smelled like fertilizer.

"No one will breathe of this to anyone, capiche?" Minerva growled, looking at her brother, who raised his hands in surrender.

"The dung of our mounts has saved the day! All hail dung!" Percy shouted.

"Heck no!"

 **The End**


	41. Law 96

**Author's Note: Here's the next one enjoy!**

 **HelloPotato: Aww...thanks for the love Potato. One of your idea will be the next chapter, look forward to it. (v0)**

 **alexa005: yes! It is confusing! XD**

 **Hellifrit: thanks for the suggestion. And thank you for reviewing my F/EX fic, I am already making 4 chapters, so it'll be a while.**

 **Revenger: here it is bro! Hope you like it! (v)**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Law 96: Just because Lilina and Roy are in love with each other doesn't mean that you should bring all of Ostia's might against Pherae in order to protect your daughter from being married to Eliwood's son, Hector. You might get Lyn and Lilina angry at you.**

 **-Signed by Master Tactician Mark-**

 **"** Gods! Hector! What has gotten into you?" Eliwood shouted dodging a vertical slash from Armads, a grinning Hector holding into it.

"I won't give her!" another slash, "Is this about Roy and Lilina?! Hector! They aren't kids anymore! And besides they are only going out not getting married!" Eliwood yelped when a slash from Armads took a few strands of his hair.

 **-Earlier-**

"So, Father! Mother! I have good news!" Lilina suddenly blurted out causing Lyn and Hector to look up from their work.

"What is it honey?" she blushed, and hid her face behind her hands. "Come on Honey, you can do it." Lyn said with a giggle.

"Roy and I are going out!" the sound of cracking table echoed across the throne room.

"What was that? I didn't hear right." Hector asked with a forced smile, his knuckle making the poor table groan.

"Roy and I are going out." with those words the table was destroyed, crushed under Hector's fist. "I see, Congratulations." Hector said with a forced smile.

"I am so happy for you!" Lyn squealed hugging Lilina, making the girl laugh. Behind the 2 was a silent Hector, he stood up and exit the room.

"Were you going?" Lyn asked when she saw Hector walking out.

"An emergency, a spy suddenly reported a bandit attack, I am mobilizing a few knights to intercept." an utter lie, but the 2 believed it, they were too happy to not see the maniacal grin on Hector's face.

"Good luck Father!" Lilina waved Hector smirks and waves back. He went to his and Lyn's shared bedroom and took Armads off the wall.

He called all the knights available, a reluctant people waited for their leader's declaration.

"Soldiers! We have a situation so grave I need your strength to contain it!"

The others stop talking to listen carefully, "Roy has confessed to Lilina and she accepted! I want you guys to come with me and storm Pherae!"

The soldiers all sighed, and started to file put of the room. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"If Lady Lyndis found out about this she'll kill us if we agree, so we are evacuating before it blows." Random Soldier explained and followed his fellow knights; Hector was left all by himself. "Fine! I don't need you! I am doing this on my own!"

 **-Pherae-**

Hector marched up on the front gate and bellowed, "Eliwood! I have come here to talk, come out and face me!"

Eliwood, Ninian and Roy all stopped what they were doing when they heard Hector's voice. "Is that uncle Hector?" Roy asked, confused.

"I think so; I'll see what he needs. Ninian mind continuing the talk?"

"Of course dear," he kisses Ninian on the cheek and exits the room. He regretted it so much.

"Hector what brings you here?" he was answered with a slash, "Hector!"

"I won't give her!" another slash, "Is this about Roy?!"

"Yes! I trust my godchild but I am a father! So I need you to call him and talk to me!"

"Then why did you swing Armads on my face!"

"Cause I feel like it!"

"Urrrgghhhh!" Eliwood groaned out, clutching his hair. He was an idiot! Why is he friends with him again?

"Lyn will kill you if she finds out about this." Eliwood stated blocking an overhead slash with Durandal.

"So? I am not scared!"

 **-On the Plains-**

"What do you mean Hector's papa bear mode is on?"

Mark asked the diviner of the Kutolah. "It is what it is Tactician Mark, Lilina told them about Roy."

"Oh for the love of!" Mark growled, she took out her phone and dialed Lyn's number.

 **-Back to Ostia-**

"Hello, Lyndis here. How may I help you?"

"Lyn, Hector went to Pherae! You've got to stop him."

"Don't tell me!"

"Yes!"

"That idiot!"

"What is it mother?" Lilina asked, "Your father went to Pherae."

"Is this about Roy?"

"Yep," Lyn said popping the p. "Let's go Lilina we got an idiot to beat up."

 **-Pherae-**

"Hector, if you don't stop I am going all dragon on you!" Ninian shouted in anger, angering the usual calm gentle girl was a rarity. So if you did so, you are as good as dead.

"But-" Hector tried to retort but he was cut off.

" **OSTIA BANZAAAIII!** " Lyn shouted clobbering a unsuspecting Hector on the head.

"Whew," she wipes her arms on her forehead, "Made it!"

"10/10 Mother! That was so cool!" Lilina said while clapping, "I know right?"

"Lyn! Thank gods you made it! Ninian nearly went dragon on him." Eliwood breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank Mark, she was the one that called me."

"Of course, if someone knows everything its Mark."

"Anyway, sorry for the intrusion, but I'll be taking this big lug with me."

"Please be gentle with him,"

"I make no promises, let's go Lilina!"

"Hai! Bye Roy!" she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and run to her mother with a giggle.

Roy's blush was brighter than Lilina's red cape. "Aww...you guys are so cute!" Ninian gushed, making Roy blush harder.

"Now, now my family let's go inside. I heard Isadora made cake!" Eliwood escorted his family back to the castle.


	42. Law 97

**Author's** **Note: Here's the next one Enjoy! I know that there's Bors, Wendy, and Barthe, but since the law is focused on Pegasus knights so I didn't include them. There's also the 3 mages from Geanology...Vampra something? I forgot.**

 **Lyra Melody: I forgot about it too then i remembered when i re-read the whole thing. Yes, Leif as a shiny magnet!**

 **Darkbeast45: (0v0) *thumbsup***

 **Hellifrit: This idea has been in my head for a while, so i decided to write it. But at least it's effective.**

 **whitefri2z: the wyvern and Pegasus knights agree with you bro.**

 **alex005: But it's funny! XD**

 **Revengermajestyliberator: Awesome name, CFV! Thanks for the review bro, i appreciate it. Here's one of your ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **Law 97: The Pegasus Knights of the newer games are to stop giving dirty looks to the Pegasus Knights of older games, it is not their fault that you can't Triangle Attack.**

 **-Signed by the Older Characters** -

Hinoka and Tsubaki looked longingly at the 3 Pegasus sisters. Palla, Catria and Est were practicing their triangle attack with their counterparts, Fiora, Farina and Florina. On the other side were Juno, Tate, and Shanna doing the same. They heard a sigh beside them; they turned their head and saw Cordelia, Sumia, and Cynthia with the same look.

Maybell, Meng and Bleg were laughing at the 5 that were watching them.

"It's not fair! This injustice must not go unpunished!" Cynthia whined slamming the butt of her lance on the ground. She gave the 3 sisters a dirty look, she was answered with raspberry. Tana laughed, Vanessa sighed while Syrene was confused.

"She's right about the unfair one though. Why didn't we have that?" Sumia said, looking at the Pegasus riders in the sky.

"Want to ask them if they could teach it to us?" Cordelia suggested. They all nod, they were about to ask when a ping stopped them.

'System Skills: Hinoka, Tsubaki, Cordelia, Sumia and Cynthia cannot learn the triangle attack.'

"The freak!" Hinoka shouted, "Guess game restrictions are being a bitch." Cordelia stated with a frown.

"I will not be denied!" Hinoka brandished her spear and rode on her Pegasus, with a click of her tongue she was airborne.

"Well, that happened." Cordelia sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

'System Skills: Hinoka cannot do the triangle attack, requirements not met. Even if the requirements were met the game does not allow the triangle attack'

The system voice echoed causing Hinoka to curse, turning the air blue.

"So what do we do?" Tsubaki asked, "Only one way to do this." Cordelia fished out her phone and dialed Mark's number.

"Hello, awesome Tactician Mark here! How can I help you?"

"Mark, can you hack the Awakening and Fates system?" there was a pause on the other line. "Yes I can, why do you ask?"

"We want to do the triangle attack."

"Oh, Robin can do it too, why didn't you ask him?"

"He's on a honeymoon with Lissa." Cynthia interjected, "Hiya Mark!"

"That Cynthia I heard?"

"Yep, anyway can you do it?"

"Let me try." with that she ends the call.

-A few Moments Later-

Cordelia's phone rings answering it the first thing she heard was "Try it."

Hinoka was about to jump on her Pegasus when that blasted system voice (Hinoka's words) echoed.

'System Skills: Hinoka cannot do the triangle attack; I repeat she cannot do the triangle attack.'

"Well guess that failed, sorry guess I can't hack your games. I'm more of a 16 to 32 bit hacker, sorry." Mark said with an apologetic voice.

"It's okay, thanks for trying"

"No problem! Ciao!" she ends the call and looks at the fuming Hinoka.

"Ahhhhhh!" Hinoka screamed, she flew with her Pegasus, disappearing in the horizon.

'System Skills: Please stop destroying the system, I repeat please stop.'

The others blanch, 'System Voice: Gods help me! I will remove the restrictions! Stop!'

They were left speechless; a few minutes later Hinoka gets down from her Pegasus with a smug smirk on her face. "We can triangle attack now!"

"Yes, we heard." Sumia deadpanned.

"Let's do this!"

'System Skill: Hinoka cannot do the triangle attack. I repeat cannot triangle attack.'

Hinoka's cursing echoed across the field.

 **The End**


	43. Law 98

**Author's Note: Here's the next one enjoy! I kept on cringing when I typed this on my phone. Gawds the puns nearly killed me.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 98: the puns and incest jokes are to stop, please. The cringe of them is starting to make the army want to kill you. Especially the incest jokes, Eirika and Ephraim are about to blow, same for the Jugdral gang, and the puns.**

"Hey! Guys! I have a joke!" Ike called out, making the lords look at him. It was the annual all fire emblem characters party, so everyone was there.

"What's Cordelia's favorite internet browser? Google Chrom!"

No one laughed, the next thing he knew he was on the ground being trampled by 4 Pegasus. "Amen." everyone chorused.

"I am unAbel to think of one, eh, eh." Hector, Bartre and Dorcas guffawed, Marth and Kris palmed there face, Abel just laughed at his joke.

"I Cain't make one Rath now, I will join the Frey later." at Cain's words everyone cringed.

"Everyone is inSain! Get it?" Mia was bombarded with javelins.

"I am Louise'ing my mind!" Pent was bombarded with arrows.

"What do Seliph and Eprhaim have in common? There love interests are Irresisterble!" Eirika, Ephraim, and Seliph took out there weapons and proceeded to stab the chokuso out of Gauis.

"Stop, please just stop!" Mark wailed banging her head on the table. "What's the title if Kaden and Elise made a song? Fur Elise!"

Mark cried, banging her head on the table. "Kill me."

"If you don't stop all of Mark's Pent up anger will be unleashed!" Mark took her boot and threw it at Sain's head.

"Stop Erk'ing her." she took her other boot and threw it at Kent.

"Mark, calm down. Don't throw things" Lyn admonished holding on her best friend's hand.

"Lyn, kill me! I can't take it anymore!" Mark wailed crying in Lyn's arms. "There, there."

"The incest joke about me and Ephraim are getting old. What if we're close to the point of being touchy with each other, that isn't weird! The incest jokes should belong to the FE4 guys!" Eirika exclaimed, pointing at the Jugdral gang

"Hey!" everyone shouted.

"It's true! You guys flat out marry your half brother, cousins and relatives! Your game is all about incest!"

"Well, it is true." Arvis agreed. "Arvis?!" Lachesis shouted, "It's true!"

"Calm down," Corrin tried to stop the impending chaos that is about happen.

"How about FE14! You can marry your cousin, sisters and same sex support!"

"Hey! My black family adopted me that means we aren't related! And my white family are my step siblings so not related!"

"Azura?"

"Marrying your cousin is legal!" with those words he shoves a paper at Eirika's face, there on the paper was a itty bitty letter of fine print on the bottom, stating that indeed marrying your cousin is legal.

"Well, guess it's true." Eirika relented when she reads the words.

"Incest is life!" Niles shouted from somewhere.

"Heck no!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Mark groaned out, dropping her head on the table.

 **The End**


	44. Law 108

**Author's Note: Conversation between me and my big sister.**

 **BigSis: By the way, why did you separate the law naming by place?**

 **Me: Well, to differentiate them.**

 **BigSis: But, isn't it hard to number it if it's like that, I mean the people reading are going to suggest their laws right? And you add yours too. Doesn't it get confusing?**

 **Me: well yah, it does.**

 **BigSis: Then why didn't you just use Law 1, Law 2 and etc, so you can follow the numbering.**

 **Me: ….**

 **BigSis: You didn't think of it did you?**

 **Me: Well…*looks away***

 **BigSis: *palms face* you are an idiot.**

 **Me: Hey! I am not!**

 **BigSis: Says the one that sets the number individually by place.**

 **Me: …..**

 **BigSis: thought so, well good luck with your idiocy *walks out***

 **So…..yeah, I may have gotten dizzy with the numbering. And my sis might have been right…..okay, my big sis was right. I am an idiot.**

 ***my big sis claps in the background.* My idiot sibling finally see's reason, 1 point for the big sister. *grumbles while writing a line on the big sis is right board.* this happened people. Yes, my sis is awesome like that.**

 **And that's the reason why I changed the entire fic…..it was a nightmare to fix, but I did it, after 5 days I did it, with that the update will be back to normal! And Fire Emblem Heroes may have also played a part on why it took this long to finish, the Voting gauntlet event took my time away…..XP**

 **But I did it so there! Here is the next one Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 108: Could all the lords please stop competing in "who has the best legendary weapon duels." And on another note, if you are in a debate, DO NOT yell, "shut up or else I'm gonna shove my massive sword in your insides!" We already have enough bad influences on the children!**

 **-Signed by the Tacticians-**

"Heh, so? What does the Falchion trio want with me?" Ike said with a smirk, in front of him were Marth, Alm, and Chrom. "We heard from a certain someone that you said our 'swords' were weak. Is that you?" Chrom explained his arms crossed.

"So? What if I did?"

"Aether!" Chrom shouted slashing Ike on the chest, years of ingrain reflex saved him, and instead of skin Chrom only destroyed his shirt.

"Oh, now it is on!" he hefted Ragnell on his shoulder and slash at Chrom, "We'll show you that Falchion isn't weak!" Marth and Alm shouted both of them slashing at Ike. "This is what I am talking about! Come at me Falchion 1.0, Falchion 2.0, and Falchion 3.0!" Ike trash talked, making the 3 even angrier, the resulting explosion shook the earth.

* * *

On another side, we can see Eliwood sweating, Durandal on his front, a cackling Hector swinging Armads willy nilly, spouting thunder and electricity that destroyed the ground. "I thought we were over this!"

"Never!" another slash and another surge of electricity that Eliwood has to block. The electricity sailed in the air hitting a just walking by Eldigan on the head. "Shit!" Hector and Eliwood exclaimed.

"You dare," Eldigan growled, he drew his sword. "Eat my Mystletainn!" chaos ensues.

* * *

"Apocalypse is stronger!" Ray shouted, "Forblaze and Aureola are!" Lilina shouted back. Off to the side were Miledy, Sue. "So? Aren't you going to stop one of your best friend and a random boy you don't care about?"

"Hey!" Ray squawked, at Miledy's words. Taking advantage of the distraction, Lilina fired Forblaze at Ray, rendering the boy unconscious. "And I win again! All hail me!"

"Grats Lilina!" Sue congratulated her friend, Murgleis in hand. "Why are we wielding the divine weapons again?" Miledy asked, Sue shrugged her shoulder. "Dunno,"

"Okay."

* * *

"My father is cooler!" Roy exclaimed, doing an over head slash, Seliph blocked it. "Lies and Slander! My father is cooler!" Tyrfing and the binding blade meet with a clang, burning the surrounding field, when Roy's sword emitted a fire that nearly burned Seliph alive.

"My sword is cooler than yours then!"

"You dare say that House Chalpy's holy weapon is not cool?!"

"Yes!" Seliph screamed and attacked Roy, "I'm going to stick Tyrfing so far up your ass that you'll taste steel for a week!"

"Let me see you try!" on the other hand Deirdre gasped at what she heard. "Seliph! Where did you learn those words?!"

"I heard it from Uncle Jamke, by the way, what does ass mean?"

"I am going to kill that Archer!"

* * *

"So Brother, explain why are you naked?" Eirika groaned out, looking at his brother's face. She dare not look down, "Well, I and Innes may have been a tad too excited about…..let us say….about a competition in the Arena."

"And?"

"Innes and I use our sacred weapons to beat each other, Siegmund decided to troll me and it….burned off clothes."

"I see, Brother we are visiting Freya for an agreement talk about the fruits they are sending Renais, and where did you go? You went to a competition, leaving me all alone with the work! And now, because of your stupidity the entire country has seen you, naked. A king of Renais was seen naked, in a competition."

"Well, look on the bright side, Innes is in the same situation as me." She whacked her brother on the head. "Go to our room and put some clothes on."

"Yes sister." With that Ephraim walked back to their room in Castle Freya. "Boys, the lot of them."

 **Fin**

 **End Note: I'm gonna end it there, if I put in the entire weapon from all the franchise it will take about 20 pages. XD….there is a lot of them.**


	45. Law 111

**Author's Note: Dang, Eirika and Ephraim are dominating the last few chapters! XD….sorry about this, I was too happy cause I finally drew them on Heroes! After 50 orbs! My gosh, I was looking for Eldigan and Cordelia then the 2 showed up. Yeah, must be because of that.**

 **Anyway Double Chapters! Changed the not a hiatus chapter! And I got a new Beta Reader, thank you for volunteering Revengermajestyliberator! I will now write Sieg's story. XD**

 **Sieg: Yes! I am finally being started! *throws confetti***

 **Revera: father calm down.**

 **Kaze: You are starting on his story! God damn it, finish us first!**

 **Eclipse: Yeah! I was your first story when you made this account! Why am I being left behind!**

 **Me: Stop whining, I'll continue you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 111: Yes, Eirika and Ephraim's weapon are named after the twins that fell in love with each other. No, they are not like that, and No they are not in love in a romantic way. Please say you're sorry Leon, before Eirika and Ephraim start storming our castle.**

 **-Signed by Grado General Selena-**

-Outside Grado Castle-

"Leon! Come out here and fight like a man!" Ephraim shouted knocking a soldier out. "Leon, I am okay with the jokes! I am okay with the puns! But saying we have sex is out of line! Prepare to die!" Eirika who was right next to Ephraim shouted.

"It was only a joke! I didn't know the others would believe it!" Leon shouted back from inside the castle, cowering on the throne room.

How did they hear you say? Cause game logic! I mean they can hear each other from 50 squares away.

"And it is your weapons fault! Why is it named after twins! Like you! Who are in love with each other!"

"It was Intelligent Systems fault! Not ours!" Eirika bellowed, kicking a Grado soldier with her Horse. "I am cutting off my ties with you!'

"Finally! You hear that Leon! You aren't my sister's best friend anymore!" with that he and his horse did a dance. Eirika groaned and smacked Ephraim on the head.

"Leon, on the count of three, if you don't come out we will storm your castle! 1!-" Eirika started counting.

"My Lord! Say you're sorry and be done with it!" Selena exclaimed, trying to pull Leon away from the throne chair, but the boy has a vice grip.

"I won't go out! Ephraim will kill me!"

"He will not, let me show you." Selena opened one of the windows, a javelin promptly flew inside nearly hitting Leon on the crotch.

"Wow, that was top notch throwing, this is the 2nd floor."

"Waahhh!" Leon wailed, "I'm dead! I just got resurrected! I don't want to die again!"

"It's your fault! You know how sensitive they are about that!"

Selena looks out the window. "Parley! We wish to discuss about this incident! Hear us out!"

Eirika stopped counting at Selena's words. "So brother? Should we?"

"Do we have to Sister? Can we just kill him?"

"No," Eirika looks up. "We accept!"

Ephraim grumbled by her side, she sighs. "If you agree with this we shall have steak for dinner."

"Steak?"

"Steak."

"Okay then, let's talk to Leon." It's a good thing that Ephraim was an idiot, Eirika thought and ordered her horse to follow her brother.

Selena dropped a cowering Leon in front of the twins. "Come on say it." Leon whimpered and said his sorry.

The twins looked at each other and started a silent conversation with their eyes.

' _no, I say we stab him.'_

' _Ephraim! He is our best friend!'_

' _Former best friend!'_

' _The reason why he got possessed is because he was jealous of you!'_

' _Is it my fault I am awesome!'_

' _You're OP! I mean storming a castle with nothing but 2 dudes on a horse at your side, a super OP Reginleif! And Reginleif!_

' _Not my fault! Again.'_

' _we are forgiving him.'_

'… _.'_

Off to the side were Selena and Leon looking at the siblings with a blank look. The twins were staring at each other, not doing anything. "How do they do that?"

"It's a twin thing." With a final blink of an eye Ephraim relented. "We forgive you Leon." Eirika said hugging the boy.

"You were ready to kill him earlier," Ephraim scoffed, she kicked her brother on the shin causing him to yelp.

"We are having dinner later, want to come?"

"Steak?"

"Steak."

"Okay then, let me go prepare." With that Leon stood up and run, probably to his room. "An idiot like his best friend." Eirika said with a giggle.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot" Ephraim denied with all his being, making Selena giggle at the siblings.

 **Fin**

 **End Note: the Lunatic mode for Ursula is a monster! My gods! * &*%*&$%! Other than that! Thanks for reading!**


	46. Law 112

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

 **Agarfinkel: here it is!**

 **Alexa005: Thanks you alexa, as usual you are awesome, XD…I'll do those don't worry.**

 **JamesBCrazy: Thank you for passing one! XD**

 **HelloPotato: Hope you liked the last chapter dude, it was yours after all!**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 112: To Exalt Chrom of Ylisse. Keep Tharja away from Hayato's daughter, Rhajat. I have been told that they look almost identical to each other and they are both obsessed with a certain person (Tharja with Robin, Rhajat with my brother, Corrin). Because of this, I fear that if they keep interacting with each other, Rhajat will probably decide to kidnap and attempt to seduce Corrin. The last thing I want is for Azura to kill her in a violent, protective rage.**

 **Signed by King Ryoma of Hoshido.**

 **(P.S. Saizo wanted me to tell you to keep that "candy loving" thief, Gaius, away from his son, Asugi. Don't know why)**

Tharja stares at the girl in front of her, Rhajat stares back. They both blink, then they both started laughing maniacally. Noire seeing the events unfolding before her eyes did an about face, went outside and close the Tent she was in, and screamed running away as far away as possible.

"So, child what do you do?" Tharja asked with a smirk. "Trying to seduce Corrin, how about you?" Rhajat asked back.

"Trying to seduce Robin."

They both stop and clasp their hands together, "Alliance!"

"I'll prepare the hex!" Tharja exclaimed going to her cauldron. "I'll prepare the potion!" Rhajat exclaimed back and took out a piece of Corrin's hair.

In a certain place a tactician and King shuddered.

 **-Cross Roads village-**

"I feel a sense of Deja'vu!" Robin suddenly blurted out of nowhere causing his companions to blink. "What's the problem bubbles?" Gauis asked from his mug. "I feel like Tharja is about to do something."

"Did you bring your anti-yandere stalker amulet with you?" Kellam said, making Robin frown. "That thing doesn't work on her!"

After saying those words someone opened the door and tackled Robin to the ground. "You will be mine!"

"Halp! Halp me!" Robin shrieked like a girl, trying to remove the feral Tharja off of him. "Get away from her body you evil spirit!" Libra's voice echoed inside the pub. He takes out a holy water and dumps it on Tharja's head. "The water! It burns!"

Libra took out his staff and whacks Tharja on the head. "Exorcist the evil!"

Watching all the chaos was Kellam and Gauis, they both have a blank look on there faces. "Welp, that was entertaining, I'm gonna go!" Gauis walks out, he was just on his way to the local candy store when he bumps into someone.

"Oi, you okay?" Gauis asked the boy on the ground. "I'm okay." They both stop when they saw each other. Gauis blinks, Asugi blinks back. They both smirk and clasp their hands together, "Candy best friend!"

Somewhere in Hoshido, Saizo shuddered.

 **-Valla-**

"Rhajat, you can do this. You have been thought by the master of stalkerness!" Rhajat mumbled while giggling, stopping in the courtyard she saw the person of her affection practicing his sword skill. "Corrin you are mine!" the prince sensing that he was in trouble. Stopped what he was doing, and started running.

"My precious!" Rhajat shouted, running after the screaming prince. "Halp! Halp me!" Azura's Corrin senses tingled, "Corrin is in trouble! I must go!" with that she stole his son's Pegasus, Shigure was about to take his daily flying, when he felt someone push him making him land on the ground. "Mother!"

He was ignored, and he watches his mother fly away. "Welp, what am I suppose to do now?"

 **-Hoshido Castle-**

"Let me get this straight, Hayato's daughter Rhajat met Tharja?" Kagerou nods gravely. "Hayato, control your daughter."

"It's not my fault! When I was about to get her for breakfast when I found out she was gone!"

"Tharja met Rhajat! You know what that means?"

"Corrin is doom?" Hayato answered with a strained smile. "Yes!" Ryoma shouted banging his head on the table. "I can already feel those papers landing on my desk."

Saizo for his part knocked his son and Gauis, throwing his Son over his shoulders. He took out a needle and injected it on then passed out thief. "Forget everything." With that he disappeared.

Gauis wakes up a few minutes later confuse as all hell on why he was passed out on the ground in the middle of nowhere. "I feel like I finally met someone I can relate too, but I can't remember. I wonder why?"

 **Fin**

 **End Note: I wanted to put in Cordelia and Caeldori in there somewhere, but I decided against it..Nyaha!**


	47. Law 116

**Author's Note: Yeah, I ain't including the signed by on the end, I got pointed out again by my sis. So I'm removing them. And they just released an Elibe banner on FEH! My gosh! Jaffar and Karel are in it, good thing they didn't include Pent in there, the OPness will be the death of us…XD**

 **Didn't get Ninian though, darn it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 116: The Dark Mage's are NOT allowed to imitate scenes from the following for your own amusement**.

 **-Resident Evil**

 **-The Ring**

 **-Corpse Party**

 **The three mentioned above are horror games, especially the latter, are you people trying to scare the living life out of us?!**

If you see the most evil of Dark Mage's converse in a corner (Julius and Nergal), whispering to each other, you know that your peaceful day is over, especially if Henry, Nergal, Julius, and Ophelia are in the said corner.

"I got an evil plan! And I want your help my fellow Dark Mage!" Nergal said with a laugh, the others just sighed. "Why am I here again?" Ray asked himself.

"Because you got blackmailed by your Grandpa?" Ophelia answered the frowning boy. "Adopted Grandpa, he ain't family."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Julius yawned.

"Tell that to the morphs!"

"What about me?" they all jumped when Ephidel appeared out of nowhere, "Ophelia punch!" Ephidel guffaw's when the right hook hits him on the stomach.

"Don't scare us like that!" Ophelia puts a hand on her chest, "That's a mean right hook there girl, I approve!" he said, giving a shaky thumbsup, he was curled up on the ground.

"Ignore the guy, what's this evil plan you are saying?"

"Ah Julius, Julius. Let me tell you, it involves this!" Nergal pulled out a phone out of his pocket and played a video.

Ophelia paled, Henry laughed, Nergal was giving off a maniac grin, Ray was gone, and Julius was grinning.

"Grandpa Robin is going to kill me if he finds out about this!"

"Do not worry Ophelia! I got a plan!" Nergal whispered his evil plan.

 **-PLAN START-**

 **PLAN 1: Scare the living shit out of Master Tactician Mark**

Ophelia stares at the paper, then to Nergal, and back to the paper. "Uhm….I feel like something bad is going to happen if we prank Mark. I mean, everyone in Fire Emblem knows not too piss her off."

"Nonsense! It'll be fine!" Nergal said while circling a rope on Henry's neck and tying it on top of a brunch, he puts on a fake blood on Henry's entire being.

"Nyahaha! This is fun!"

"She's here!" Julius shouted Nergal puts Henry on top of the said brunch and makes a break for it, hiding in a nearby bush, along with Ophelia and Julius.

Mark for her part was not looking in her surroundings, so when she sat on her favorite spot, under the tree on a garden in Castle Pherae, she blinks when she felt a sticky red substance fall on her cheek. "What the-"

She cuts herself off when Henry's limp form fell in front of her, unprepared she gave a shriek that was heard all over the palace.

"Wait, Henry! Is that you?" she realized that indeed it was the crazy dark mage. "Nyaha! This is fun!" Henry said in between chokes, looking blue. "Father Sky! What the heck are you doing!" she took out a knife and cuts the rope, Henry fell on the ground.

"That was fun! Again!"

"Oh for the love off!" she palms her face, she look to her left when she saw a nearby bush rustle, sniffing the air she smelled a scent she knows too well.

"Father Sky and Mother Earth! You are so dead Nergal!" Mark shouted her fanged teeth showing, eyes turning into slits, "Time to run now!" the other 2 was already running before a word even come out of Nergal's mouth.

They never got far, lesson learned don't prank Mark.

 **PLAN 2: Fake a murder scene somewhere**

"Elibe is out of the question, so we are doing it in Jugdral."

"Erh….I feel like this is worse than Mark. I don't want to mess with Major blooded people!" Julius exclaimed, holding his chest, "I can still feel Tyrfing and the book of Naga killing me."

"Nonsense! Everything is going to be fine!" Nergal repeated, knocking out Henry and throwing his body in front of Chalpy Castle. "And why Chalpy of all places! Mother is going to kill me!"

Ignoring the boy, Nergal stabs a life like knife on Henry's back, and dumps a bucket of fake blood. To complete the look he puts a spell on Henry to make it look like his head was cut off. "There!"

"That's as freaky as all heck!" and that was saying something, Ophelia lived with 2 crazy dark mage after all.

"Hide now!"

 **-A few minutes later-**

"Come back here!" Seliph, Julia, Leif, Althena, and Ares all shouted Holy weapons drawn, chasing after a fleeing Negal, Ophelia and Julius. You could say finding your mother passed out will give you a boost in killing someone.

"I told you! And let me tell you something. The Tyrfing is a mage killer! And what are we? Mages!" Julius barked,

"You should've stopped me!"

"Who cares! I'm too young to die!" Ophelia shrieked when a dragon shaped light nearly hits her, "That thing is useless against you! You have the blood of Naga in you!" Julius shouted, when he saw Ophelia dodge.

"Oh yeah!" and they kept on running. They never got far, again. It was a bruised and battered Nergal and Julius that came out of the outrealm gate. Ophelia was completely unscathed.

 **PLAN 3: Chase someone with a chainsaw**

"We're still doing this?!" Ophelia said in disbelief, Nergal for his part ignored the girl. "Henry! I want you to chase someone while holding this." Nergal handed the mage a chainsaw, "Oh wait, you also need this." He dumps a bucket of fake blood on Henry. "Were are you getting this things!" Julius said, he was holding a steak to his black eye.

"Limstella and Ephidel!"

"What the actual fuck?"

"Don't ask. And we're done!" Nergal walks back to admire his work, "He looks like psychopath." Ophelia deadpanned, "That's the idea! Now my little crazy dark mage! Go out there and cause some chaos!"

"Nyahaha!" with chainsaw in hand Henry run out of their hiding place and caused havoc on the surrounding people. Let's just say the Grail mercenaries are not happy.

 **-Later-**

"I'm returning this too you." Ike threw a beat up Nergal, Julius, and sheepish looking Ophelia in front of the 2 Lords and a Mage. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun Nergal!" Eliwood chirped, dragging the old man by his feet.

"Ophelia," the girl gulped, when she received a disapproving look from his Great Granduncle. "Sorry GrandUncle!"

"You are grounded." Ophelia drops her head. "And you Henry are forbidden from Dark Magic for half a year."

With that he drags the 2 mage by their cloaks. Deirdre just took hold of his son's ear and dragged the whining boy out.

"Well, that's that!" the grail mercenary cheered.

 **Fin**


	48. Law 117

**Authors Note: Here's the next one enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: FE belongs to Nintendo!**

 **Law 117: Can people please stop yelling "FINISH HIM" or "FATALITY" when an assassin gets a lethality proc? The assassins are pissed and Jaffar is mildly annoyed.**

If there was one thing the Elibe Army know in their life is to not piss of Jaffar. So, when someone comes to their world, the first thing they say is to not make Jaffar angry, with the words of 'You don't want that guy in your throat, you'll die!' yes the exclamation is added in that sentence.

So when the awakening guys, Henry included, wanted to survey the structure of Castle Ostia, with the intent of improving castle Yllise's defenses. What better to study than the fabled impenetrable iron defense of Ostia, let it be known that it isn't impenetrable, I mean it got penetrated (Phrasing!) when Zephiel raged war in Elibe.

They ignore the technicalities, "So this is Ostia, wow." Robin breathed out when he saw the giant walls circling the entire place, with garrisons and archers perched on top of the walls.

"I think this isn't in our budget Robin." Chrom stated, calculating all those cements and blocks in his head, "We'll go broke!"

"What happened to all those gold that Gauis won at the Tactician Chess Match?"

"You mean the bet money?"

"Yeah, don't tell me it's gone already?!"

"Well, it….erhm…got…teehee!" Chrom stuck his tongue, and winked. "You fool!" Robin exclaimed smacking Chrom on the head, "And don't do that! It's creepy!" another smack for the action he did earlier.

"Bandits! Someone get Lord Hector!" a shout was heard, they looked at the running Soldier. "Hey! You okay! Where are the bandits?"

"Just outside of North town!" (Yes, so original, don't judge me okay!)

"You can tell Hector, will hold them off! Shepperds! To me!"

 **-North Town-**

They were speechless when they saw dead bodies, littering the ground, they look at the one who did it, and saw a guy with a cloak, slashing at enemies without even breaking a sweat. "Is that Jaffar?" Gauis asked, making them break out of there stupor.

"Jaffar?" he heard that name, he contemplates it his eyes widen when he remembers. "Is that the guy that Mark told us not to piss?"

"Yep, that's him bubbles. And listen to the Tactician, don't piss him off."

A bandit's head drops in front of their feet, "Noted, does he even need help?"

"Nope, he's got like 3 killer edge, he's good."

"FATALITY!"

A bandits head flew, "FINISH HIM!" another bandit's armless form drops to the ground. "Who's the one doing that commentary?" Chrom asked, "I think it's Cynthia and Morgan."

They blink when Jaffar suddenly disappeared, they saw that the bandits where all dead, "Where did he go?!"

"HALP!"

"Help us!" they look behind them and saw a poker face Jaffar, chasing a fleeing Cynthia and Morgan.

"Someone save them!"

 **-Later-**

"I told you guys to not piss of Jaffar." Mark deadpanned, hugging the 2 kids. The shepperds were covered in slashes, "We're sorry!" the 2 kids wailed.

"Thank you for being in the right place and the right time Mark," Robin said, he flinched when one scratch sting.

"No problem, we usually just dispatch Jaffar in problems like this, I knew that one of you will slip."

"Still, thank you."

"Jaffar, you are dismissed." With a scoff he disappeared without a trace.

"So, what were you guys doing here?" Mark questioned, when the assassin was gone. "Surveying Castle Ostia, we wanted to fortify our defenses."

"Follow me then."

Lesson learned, don't piss off the OP assassin, was the thought that was running in their heads.


	49. Law 123

**Authors Note: here's the next one! I am so confuse at the numbering! I mean it was 117 and the next is 131, then it goes back to 118, then 131 again…what is happening. XD**

 **Anyway, just remove the Law number. Do it like how TheSupermario did, so that I can do the earlier one's….**

… **..**

 **Why did I only think of this today? *face palms* my life would've become easier, the heck! Why didn't I think of it sooner! I'm an idiot! *smacks head on the wall***

 **Guys, that's the new one! No more number! (so I won't get confuse!) Thank you for putting up with this fic though, I only did this for fun. I didn't think it will reach this much views and Reviews (Even though 90% of those is suggestions! But who cares!) Really, thank you guys!**

 **With that Review answering!**

 **HelloPotato: Thanks dude! I'll do my best!**

 **TheSuperMario: Here it is! No I do it by random, the choosing of the one to write that is.**

 **Alexa005: XD….you want Henry's insanity to go outside of Fire Emblem? Are you sure? They'll probably be scarred for life if he did.**

 **Agarfinkel: Thanks for that dude, that's funny.**

 **JamesBCrazy: …..*opens mouth* *closes* i'll definitely do that one.**

 **RevengerMajestyLiberator: Yeah, you don't mess with Jaffar!**

 **Disclaimer: FE belong to Nintendo**

 **Law 123: Please everyone do not challenge the law of Murphy because the last time Henry did this, he became sane and I repeat sane for a moment until he went completely comatose for entering the realm of the sane. SO PLEASE DON'T BRING ABOUT MORE DISASTER ON ANYONE!**

"Nyahaha, so the law of Murphy, hmm…." Henry mauled over looking in the horizon. "So If I say something that nothing can go wrong it will?"

Suddenly a flash of thunder hits Henry, making him past out. The next day proved to be the scariest thing that has ever happened in the history of Fire Emblem.

 **-Next day-**

"Run for your lives! It's Henry!' without complaint the entire village run inside, barricading their houses. "Henry, stop!" Donnel shouted, brandishing his spear on Henry's face.

"Oh, hello Donnel, such a nice today isn't it?" Henry said with a smile, Donnel puts a hand on his face, because he swears he saw a blinding light behind Henry. "I always love the sun, I shall say farewell my friend. I need to get to Ylisstol." With that Henry walks away, leaving behind a gaping Donnel. "It's the apocalypse! It's the end of the world!" Donnel shrieked, running around like a headless chicken.

 **-Yllise-**

"Sieg! Don't go into the light man!" Vaike shouted cradling a shaking red hair guy on his arms, his mouth foaming after Henry talked to him, twitching every minute.

They were about to go to the local pub for a drink when a smiling Henry talked to them, the next he knew Sieg was a twitching, foaming, prince on the ground.

"Vaike….." Stahl choked out reaching for his friend. He was down on his front, willing himself to stand up, but the force was to strong, he was powerless. "Stahl, what is it buddy!" He gently laid Sieg's body down and run to Stahl. "Warn….Exalt Chrom…." Stahl said wheezing, with one final cough he faints. "Stahl! Noooooo!" Vaike shouted to the heavens holding onto Stahl's 'dead body'.

"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain buddy!" with that Vaike puts Stahl's body down and race to the palace.

 **-Later-**

"Oh gods! Vaike! Do you know what is happening?" Cherche shouted, running to her husband. "I don't know! What happened?"

"We saw Henry reading peacefully in the garden! Peacefully! Grima must've been resurrected so we are preparing for the awakening ceremony!"

"No, Henry has reached enlightenment." They both look behind them and saw Libra standing there, wearing a white toga, a book in hand. They both rub their eyes to remove the light that they saw behind Libra.

"The law of Murphy is all powerful! I must talk to him! Good day!" he walks away, the light following him. "Erh…..that happened. I know this is weird! We need Robin and Chrom to fix this."

"I'm on it!" Cherche volunteered, "I'll go with you!"

 **-Later-**

"Hold the line Shepperds! Don't let him walk out of the garden!" Chrom shouted, Vaike and Cherche saw Chrom surrounding Henry with their friends. "He is acting sane! That is the sign of the apocalypse everyone! Don't falter!" Robin joined in, making Vaike and Cherche palm there face.

"Guys! Stop! We know what the problem is!"

"You do?" Robin said looking at the two. "Yeah, Henry got hit by some sort of Law of Murphy, or something." Cherche explained.

"I see, so that was the problem?!"

"I'm confused." Chrom stated, looking at his best friend. "Mark told me about this, the remedy was…." A delicate hand stops Robin from thinking. "Robin, don't tell me you don't like this Henry!" Lissa shout whispered to her husband. "What do you mean?"

"I mean no hex, no time travel, and no lunatic running around!"

Chrom and Robin's eyes widen, they have both reach enlightenment. "No more paperwork's."

"No more complaints."

"Guys, Henry isn't waking up!" Sully's voice interrupted them from their euphoria. They all look at the not moving form of Henry. "Shiznits! Bring him to a healer!"

"We're on it!" Maribelle and Libra shouted running to Henry.

 **-Later-**

"What do you want to hear, the good news or the bad news?" Maribelle asked Chrom, Robin, and Frederick. "Bad news please,"

"Bad news is Henry is in a coma, the reason was because he was sane."

"Wait, Henry went into a coma, for being sane?" Robin asked incredulously looking at Maribelle like he was told that the sky was red. "Yes, apparently it did."

"What's the good news?" Frederick interjected, not wanting to hear anything, the explanation was enough to make his head hurt.

"No Henry for a while." Maribelle deadpanned; there was a pause, and then cheering.

Yllise celebrated all night long. The next day was back to normal though, their happiness was short lived. "Nyahahaha!"

 **Fin**


	50. Law 124

**Authors Note: Hey! Turns out, my graduation is in April 27! Gods! what am i gonna do for a month! So i have a lot of free time, updates will be booming this month. Sometimes it won't though. XD**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 124: I would like to remind our dark mages that body-switching magic is banned, especially with those you have a creepy/stalkerish romantic interest in.**

"Hihihi, with this I will finally be able to get my precious!" it should be known that anything Tharja does will always backfire on her. So, when she drops Robin's hair in her cauldron there was a blinding light that covered the entire palace. Since it was night, no one noticed, but not for long.

 **-Next Day-**

"Stupid birds!" Cordelia growled, when the chirping birds outside decided to be a bitch. "There goes my sleep."

She sits up and stretched, breathing a sigh when she heard that pop. With that done she took off the blanket and saw something weird. "Why am I wearing pajama's?" she frowns, and hold a hand to her chest and didn't feel anything. She knows she's flat but there's suppose to be a bump.

Her eyes widen and saw that her body was sleeping next to her, she gulps and slowly reach out in between her legs, and everything stopped, and then came the scream, which was joined by the others in the palace.

 **-Throne Room-**

"We have a situation." Chrom said in a serious tone, his arms crossed on his chest. The others all gave a grave nod, except for two.

"I feel like this is Henry's fault." Cordelia said with a sigh. "It is Henry's fault." Robin groans, he was trying to brush his hair, but alas it was futile.

There was something different about them, the fact that Chrom is blushing while holding both hand on her face, or how Robin was giggling tongue sticking out while playing patty cake with an equally giggling Cordelia. Olivia was serious not a single bit of shyness seen, and Sieg who was always smiling was frowning. Lissa was the weirdest; I mean she was reading a book and mumbling formula and strategies.

"That's it! Frederick!" Olivia(Chrom) shouted, with a hearing that is five times greater than a human being when it comes to his charge, the occupants didn't even have time to blink when Frederick materialized in front of them.

"What is it my Lord and Ladies!" Olivia(Chrom), Lissa(Robin) and Sieg(Cordelia) groaned at what they saw. "Don't tell me the others are affected as well!" that's because standing in front of them wasn't the usual knight.

"I woke up like this." Sumia(Frederick) sighed. In the distance they can hear a faint squeak and the words 'I'mokay!' being said.

"Anyway, order all the Shepperds to look for Henry!"

"It shall be done!" Sumia(Frederick) gave a salute and was about to run when she suddenly slipped on nothing.

They were all quiet, Lissa(Robin) was the one to speak, "We didn't see anything Frederick, off you go!"

"So? Who won the patty cake?" a shy Chrom(Olivia) asked the playing duo. "It's not fair! You're too good at this Lissa!" Cordelia(Sieg) whined, seeing this on the usually serious Cordelia was weird. "It's not my fault I'm awesome!" Robin(Lissa) boasted, his chest puffed up in pride.

"Hey Livi, want to play?" Cordelia(Sieg) offered her sister-in-law.

"Sure!" Chrom(Olivia) chirped, and took a sit.

"You guys are too calm!" Olivia(Chrom) slammed her fist on the table causing the three to squeak, Olivia(Chrom) regretted it, "Ouch!" she shakes her hand, trying to remove the sting.

"Don't get your small clothes in a twist bro! You should smile!"

She was whacked on the head by Sieg(Cordelia) "Quiet!"

"You do know you just hurt yourself right?"

"….."

"Okay, I'll be quiet."

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Robin(Lissa) asked.

"I'm sure they're fine Lissa!"

 **-Fine they say?-**

"Fascinating! To think that the exchange of bodies will feel like this." Kellam(MIriel) muttered, checking his arms and legs. "I don't even know anymore." Miriel(Kellam) sighed.

"Ricken! Ricken! This is so cool!" Ricken(Nowi) squealed while jumping around like a bunny on sugar rush. "Nowi! Calm down! And why are your clothes so embarrassing!" Nowi(Ricken) said with a blush trying to cover herself with her cape, it was futile.

"Behave yourself Donnel! And act like a gentleman!" Donnel(Maribelle) whacked his wife on the head. "But! Ma told me to take care of a girl's body and I ain't a man right now!" .

"Oi! Don't act like that with my body!" Cherche(Vaike) said aghast, clutching her head. "But, it's embarrassing!" Vaike(Cherche) hugged himself a blush on his face, the scene was so disturbing that Minerva, the wyvern, passed out.

 **-Back to the Royal Family-**

"They're the Ylisse's royal militia! They're fine!" Cordelia(Sieg) was proven wrong when Panne's? Scream was heard, followed by the sound of something chasing after her. "See! Everything is fine!"

"Father! An unknown force has done this to us! My sword hand is twitching! This is the job for Owain the Dark!" the throne room door was opened with a bang, and there standing on the opened door was Morgan.

"With her sidekick! Morgan the tactician!" Owain's? Voice joined in not a second later. Lissa(Robin) groaned.

"Cousin, calm yourself, we must think this through!" Lucina(Inigo) joined in, stopping by her side was Inigo(Lucina) who has a blank look on his face.

Two red heads joined the other 4; Cordelia and Sieg already know what happened to those two.

"How do we fix this?" Cordelia(Sieg)

Suddenly realization struck them, "Henry!" with that they stampede out of the castle hunting down the dark mage.

A broken Barracks, training field and Garrison later, everyone was back to normal. "Henry, are you sure you didn't do this?" Chrom asked, the dark mage just laughed.

"Nyahaha! It wasn't me! I was in Elibe pranking Mark with Nergal and Julius!"

"Is that why your clothes are destroyed and you are bleeding from head to toe?"

They were surprised when Henry shivered, his eyes opening to look around. "Let's just say I am not doing it again!"

"You did something stupid, right?"

"Nyahaha! Probably! We should do this again sometimes!"

"NO!"

 **The End**


	51. Law 125

**Authors Note: Changed the HIATUS chapter! Double updates! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 125: No one is to anger Mark again, we do not want people to squirm for their lives for angering her so for the love of all that is good! If you know you're going to anger Mark, STAY AWAY!**

There were few things in this world that the dark mages fear, it's either the light, praying, or not trolling or hexing anyone for a few minutes.

So, when you see a shrieking Henry, Ophelia, Nergal, and Julius running for their lives you know they did something stupid. If you saw a scene like this while taking a picnic, you know that shit is about to happen. So you dutifully pack all your things, take whoever you are with and run the hell away.

If you hear them shouting about them being a disgrace and forgive us, you know the world is about to end.

Let us stop this narration and see the chaos that is about to hit the poor, poor pitiful souls of the dark mages that angered a tactician.

 **-Chaos-**

A deafening roar echoed across Elibe, sending the birds perched on tree's flying. A clawed hand pinned a scared Henry on the ground. A tail tripped a retreating Nergal, and smacked him on the ground, creating a Nergal shaped hole on the earth. A breath attack that destroyed a tree that Julius was in, sending the poor boy on the ground with a thud.

Ophelia was safe; she was dangling 20 feet off the ground, a clawed hand holding her in place.

Deeming that they won't go anywhere she grips all the four by their capes and stop it in front of her.

"You dare, play a prank on me. And you dare, do it while I was on vacation."

"WE"RE SORRY!" the four dark mage exclaimed, "And you dare, play a prank on Lilina and Sue! My godchildren!"

"WE"RE SO SORRY! IT WON"T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"I DON"T NEED YOUR EXCUSES! YOU BETTER PRAY FOR THE GOD YOU BELIEVE IN!"

Before Mark can do anything she heard a voice, looking down she saw her god daughters jumping up and down.

"Auntie Mark! Don't do this! Sue and I are okay!" Lilina shouted, next to her was a nodding Sue.

Mark contemplates it, didn't even take a second to make a decision. "FRIED MAGES FOR DINNER!"

"No! Auntie!" Lilina shrieked, "Mother Earth and Father Sky will be angry! You don't want that Auntie!" her eyes widen, that was the longest sentence Sue ever said, Mark sighs and drop the four, "Very well, if you forgive them, so wil-" she bit het tongue, forcing herself to not finish that sentence. "Auntie say you're sorry!"

Mark tried to sputter an excuse but her god daughter wasn't having any of that. "You over reacted! Say your sorry!"

"Never!" Mark retorted with a childish voice, she looks away and cross her arms. "I will Fire you!" Mark and Sue gasp.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I will!" to punctuate her point she took out a fire tome, making Mark flinch. She looks at Lilina, then at the passed out mages, and back to Lilina. With a sigh, she woke the four up with a whack of her tail. The four all gave a groggy groan and look up to see red eyes glaring at them. They all shriek and hug each other.

"I-I-I'm so-oo-r-rry." Mark stuttered, trying to keep her cool. "Apology accepted!" the 4 shouted without question.

"Good, now get out!" before she can finish her sentence the four already high tailed it out of there.

"You were great Auntie!" Lilina patted her scaly feet. "Let's go back." She took the 2 by the scruff of their shirt and walked back to Ostia.

 **The end**


	52. Law 126

**Law 126: Whoever flung the Gaiden gang out of our universe and transport them to another, please show yourself. They are rioting, even though they liked the place they were transported too.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Atelier Ayesha belongs to Gust**

"Are you okay?" Alm groaned when he heard the voice, he looks up and saw a blonde girl looking down at him. "I'm sorry about this Miss."

"It's okay! I'm Ayesha by the way!" the girl stretched out her hands, Alm gladly took it saying his thanks. He looks around and saw his friends scattered on the ground.

For some reason the girl chanted some words, her staff, that has a flower on top of it glowed. "There! I used an Elixir to heal you and your friends." Ayesha said with a giggle, "Thank you."

"Alm! Where the heck are we?!" Boyd exclaimed, standing up. "You guys hungry, I got Eisen Bar!" she took something from her basket and shoves it on Alm's hands. It was rectangle, coated in chocolate.

She giggled and started handing out Eisen bars to the already awake Army. "So! Where are you guys from!"

"We're from Valentia Miss Ayesha."

"Saber! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Celica exclaimed, and took a bite out of her chocolate as well. "This is good, mind if I can get the recipe?"

Before she can answer a black blur tackled Ayesha to the ground. "Sister!"

"Hello Nio." Ayesha giggled, when she stood up she hugged the girl, she had short brown hair. She detached herself from Ayesha and walked to the Gaiden Gang. "Who're you guys?"

"I'm Alm, leader of the bunch. And well, it's kind of a long story." Alm explained scratching the back of his head. "Good thing I got enough dessert to keep us company." Ayesha true to her words took out an entire buffet of dessert ranging from cakes to pudding.

"How the heck did all that fit in that basket?" Kamui asked, confusion was clearly seen on his face. "Alchemy!"

"What?" the entire Gaiden said, Nio giggled. "We're getting derailed! Alm, explain why we are here." Celica interjected.

So Alm went to a detailed explanation on how they got here, a portal, a laughing voice from somewhere. "That's basically it."

Ayesha contemplates the tale. "I believe you, so? How do you plan on going back?" Alm opens his mouth, and then closes it. "I got nothing." He looks at his girlfriend.

"Don't look at me, I don't know either!" Celica said from her cake.

"By the way sis, Grandpa's looking for you." Nio tugged her sister's skirt. "I see," she looks at the arguing couple. "I think I can send you back, just imagine the place you want to go!" Ayesha chirped, "If it isn't a bother. I will gladly take up on your offer." Alm bowed, standing up Ayesha took out her staff and slam the end of it on the ground. A circle appeared beneath their feet.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Ayesha."

"Nice to meet you too Alm and Celica, sorry if I can't good bye to all of you, there's too many of you after all."

"It's okay!" the others of Alm's group exclaimed. "We'll visit again Miss Ayesha!"

With that the Alm and his friends disappeared in a blinding light. "They were cool," Nio said with a smile. "Yes they are, so? What does Grandpa need with me?"

-FE Universe-

"Nyahaha! I'm sorry!" Henry cackled while hanging upside down from a cliff. Looming over his form is an angry Alm and Celica. "You are hanging there for a few hours! And we need that spell you use on us."

"Why?" Henry stopped laughing to look at the two. "We need a gate to visit someone." Celica explained, she was getting those Eisen bars.

"Nyahaha! Sure! I'll give it!"

"Awesome."

With that Henry was left hanging. "This is fun!"

 **End Note:**

 **I'm sorry I just had to do it. I mean Hidari drew Echoes! I needed to do it! Hidari also drew the Atelier Dusk Trilogy so I decided to flung them at that world. I don't know why, anyway, thanks for reading! See ya later!**

 **And the reason why update from this one is slow, is because I am writing my Pageant fic, please do give it a read. Revengermajesty and I will appreciate it!**


	53. Law 127

**Authors Note: Sorry for being late with this update! I have no excuse. Sorry if it's short! But here you go!**

 **Discalimer: FE belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 127: When someone says that they want to have a 'Golden Gay time' with you. The answer isn't to nosebleed, join them (the perverts), slap or punch that person in the face. They are talking about Ice Cream, so please stop sending them in the infirmary, the healers are getting angry.**

"Hey! Tibarn!" Ranulf called out,

"What is it?"

"Want to have golden gay time!" he was answered with a punch on the face, sending the poor man flying. "Go die!" Tibarn walked out, leaving a twitching Ranulf.

* * *

"Hey Mark, I got golden gay time! Want one?" Lyndis said handing Mark, a circular object. "Sure," she took the spoon Lyndis was holding and digs in, it should be noted that they were facing away from the door. So if you pass by, you can see Mark moaning while Lyndis, was doing something. The poor guard promptly nosebleed running as fast as possible.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The tactician frowns, "Must be my imagination then."

* * *

"PERVERT! GO DIE!" a slap echoed across the palace, making the occupants frowns. "I thought you loved me!" Olivia cried running away, on the floor rubbing their cheeks where Robin and Chrom.

"What just happened?" Chrom dizzily said trying to get his hearing back.

"I don't know, when I said Gay time she suddenly slapped us." Robin answered; he was also doing the same. "FATHER! I have found the dessert of the Manly! I have with me the Golden Gay Time!" Owain shouted, stopping when he found his Uncle and Father on the floor.

"I do not know what has happened! But will you wish to partake some of this Gay time with me!" That sounded so wrong.

* * *

"Abel, have you heard there's a new flavor for Golden Gay time!"

"No way? Really? Let's go!" with that the 2 knights run in the direction of the ice cream shop.

Nyna, who was visiting for the day heard the conversation and frowned, she went to Astram and asked what a Golden Gay Time is. Astram abruptly blushed.

"Milady, you are to forget that word. Do not say it. Understand?"

Nyna who doesn't know what was happening just nods in agreement.

* * *

The other Nina of the universe was too busy nose bleeding, because right in front of her was Prince Takumi and Prince Leo, who were eating ice cream.

"This Golden gay time is absolutely delightful"

"I know right, you're probably grateful that you joined me in my Golden Gay time"

It is an innocent activity but in Nina's mind it goes like this.

 ** _Imagination_**

I [Bleep] [Bleep], [Oh god no!] Takumi whispered, [Stop!] [Oh gods!]

*the image is too much we are cutting off the connection*

 **End**


	54. Law 129

**Authors Note: Here's the next update! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: FE belongs to Nintendo**

 **Law 129: Owain, that's an ordinary Steel Sword. Not a blade of legend. We're not paying Anna thousands of gold for you to live out your hero fantasy.**

"Is it really true! Is this sword really a sword of legend!" Owain gasped looking at the crudely painted gold sword; Owain must be blind to not see that it was just a normal painted sword.

"That's right! It was used by…" Anna trailed of trying to think of a name. "By Jack, yes! Jack the…erh..inhaler!" (Totally not a joke about inhaling drugs.)

"Jack the Inhaler! A mighty name for a mighty hero!" Owain gushed, "I must have this sword! How much is it?"

"For you hot stuff, since you are a worthy hero of this blade 20,000 gold!" Anna chirped, doing her signature pose.

Owain reeled back in shock. "Mighty expensive for a blade."

"Of course! It is a sword of legend after all!"

"I will return! Will you?"

"Of course! It'll wait for you. After all you have been chosen!"

"Thank you!" with that he runs back to the castle.

 **-Throne Room-**

"No," was Chrom's instant reply.

"But Uncle! It is a sword of legends! And it' only 20,000 gold!" Owain rebutted, trying to convince his Uncle.

"It's still expensive, and this is an Anna we're talking about!"

"Father! What is this I hear about a sword of Legend!" the throne room door opened with a bang, standing by the door was Ophelia, dressed in a simple white tunic and skirt. "Yes, Ophelia, it was used by Jack the Inhaler" Owainsaid, fisting his hand.

Ophelia's eyes twinkled in admiration at the name. "A worthy name for a mighty hero!"

"I know right!"

Chrom just groaned at the stupidity of the title. "My answer is No, end of discussion."

Owain drops his head in defeat. "Fine, I will do a job! And earn the money! Ophelia, you're helping me let's go!" with that he runs out of the room and mades his way to the market.

"But you promised Mom that we're going to Nohr today!" Ophelia shouted trying to catch up to his father.

"Why is there no normal kid in the family." Chrom has both his hands in his face. "Uncle, I'm here to deliver the daily schedule of the patrols."

Looking up he saw his nephew Revera (My OC refer to chapter 32) standing straight holding a bunch of papers. "Is there something wrong Uncle."

"Thank you for being normal Revera!"

Revera was just confused.

 **-Market-**

"Dad! Mom is going to kill us if she saw us selling weed!" Ophelia reasoned, holding a basket of powder in mini plastics.

"It'll be fine! It's rotting in the shelf anyway."

"Why do you even have this?"

"It was a prank on your Aunt Lucina."

"Prank?"

"Your Aunt is born on the 20th of April."

"Oh,"

"Yeah." Owain nods, he gave a drunken guy a plastic, in exchange for some gold.

"This is Illegal!" Ophelia reasoned again,

"I'm a prince! I am totally safe!"

"Are you now?" they paused and look behind them to see Robin looming over them. "Father!" Owain exclaimed nervously. "What a fine, fine day!"

Robin was not impressed. "You two are grounded." Robin stated, taking the 2 by the scruff of their shirt.

They both groan and succumb to Robin. "I'll get that sword! Mark my words I will!"

 **-Meanwhile-**

"It's fake, I have my eyes close and even I can see that it's fake." Kellam deadpanned, Anna for her part was sweating. "It's not."

Kellam gave her a blank look. "The one who will fall for that is stupid." 

**The End**


	55. Law 130

**Law 130: When the kids, who are innocent, ask the dreaded, 'Where do babies come from?' or 'How are babies made' question. You are not to jump off a cliff or ask your nemesis to kill you to avoid answering.**

"Papa!" Kana said, tugging on her Father's cape who was talking to Shigure. "What is it dear?" Corrin knelt down so that he and her daughter are the same height.

"Where do babies come from?"

Corrin and Shigure paused, "Why the sudden question?" Corrin asked, his face was covered in sweat, smile forced.

"I heard it from Nina and Niles! I heard they say that babies are made from doing [Censored] and [Beep], what's [Oh Gods!] and [Redirected]"

Corrin went from pale to paler when he heard the words that are coming out of his daughter's mouth. Corrin, looks at Shigure, to get some help and found that his son was nowhere to be found.

'You coward!' Corrin, mentally shouted.

He gulps and looks at her daughter's star struck eyes, waiting for an answer. "Well, dear you see…Oh look! It's Barney!" Corrin exclaimed, pointing behind Kana, "Really! Where!" right when his daughter looks away, he runs off and jumps off the cliff.

"Papa, Barney isn't here." She looks back and saw that her father was gone. "Where did he go?"

-Line Break-

"Father!" Lugh called out, pulling at his father's cape. "What is it Lugh?" Jaffar said in a monotone voice, while eating a bowl of fruit loops, the angel of death is eating fruit loops. "How are babies made?" Jaffar choked on his cereal, Lugh seeing his Father choke passed him a glass of water, Jaffar downed it like it was the only juice left in the world.

"Who thought you those words?" Jaffar asked, taking out his killing edge. "I heard it from Uncle Legault!"

"I'll be back; I got an idiot to murder." With that he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Father!"

Later, Legault's scream of mercy and someone save me was heard from somewhere. Legault jumped on a cliff to avoid the angel of death. He isn't seen in weeks.

-Line Break-

"Brother!" Mist said pulling at her Brother's cape. "What is it Mist?" Ike said who was talking to Soren. "Where do babies come from? And how are they made?"

Before Mist can finish her sentence, Soren bolted outside, Ike tried to snug his friend's cape but he failed. "Curses!"

"Babies are made from Curses?" Mist tilted her head, confused.

"No! They aren't!"

"Then how are they made?"

"Why are you even asking these questions?"

"Well, I heard it from Sanaki!"

"I am going to kill that girl!" Ike snarled,

"Well, when I asked the others they out right run away, and I swear I saw Geoffrey runs off a cliff!"

Ike gave a forced smile, "Oh look! It's Barney!" Ike, pointed behind Mist.

"Barney! Where!" Mist said looking away.

"Ashera! Kill me!" he shouted to the heavens, begging the goddess to kill him. "Sorry Ike dear, no can do! This is too good to pass up." After those words Ike swears he can hear the sounds of popcorns and someone drinking a soda.

"You traitor!"

"Good Luck dear!" with that Ashera laughs. "Barney isn't here!"

Ike was running out of options, so he outright said it. From the human anatomy to the special dance they do.

Mist was soaking in the knowledge like a sponge.

 **-Next Day-**

"Titania!" Mist said pulling at the woman's cape. "What is it Mist?"

"Is it true that babies are made after doing [Beep] and [Someone Kill Me]."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From my Brother!"

"I got an idiot to kill!" with that Titania unsheathed her axe and run to the direction of the Grail Mercenary HQ.

"Titania!"

Ike's scream can be heard all over Tellius.


	56. Note

So! I am discontinuing this story. I got confuse at the numbering and it was utter chaos, sorting through out the reviews, counting and all...yeah, going to stop this here.

Going to post the new version. XD

Pass on all the laws that didn't get written in the new one or pass in some, well, new one's!

Thanks for reading this, and hope for your continous support.

Kris: So! What's going to change?

Me: Absolutely nothing! Other than a correct numbering!

Mark: Pusha! Excuses! *smacks Author on the head.*

Me: Ouch, what was that for!

Mark: For being an idiot! Repent! *keeps on slapping*

Marth: Ignore the haplenings and read the newest release!

Alm: What is this? A game, your saying it like that.

Celica: It's Marth, you don't question Marth

Me: Quiet! Anyway! See ya

-Drexeru Out-


End file.
